


Bleach: Fan Works

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Fan Works [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Abuse, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Experimental Style, F/F, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Makeover, Mary Sue, Mary Sue Parody, Misandric Character, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parody, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Self-Insert, Slice of Life, Story within a Story, Suspense, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 57
Words: 46,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Regular Summary: What happens when badfic writers start watching Bleach? They write bad fanfiction of course. Story within a story concept.BFW: Omake Collection: When Orihime and Rukia discover fanfiction written about themselves Bleach: Fan Works they become overly excited about the stories they find. Of course, not everyone else is going to be thrilled with said stories.
Series: Fan Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815808
Collections: Experimental Fic





	1. 1.1.1 - Shinigami Christina - Chapter One: Rescuing Ichigo (Christina Love) Ichigo/Christina, Rukia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. 
> 
> This series is in the vain of the Mary Sue parody, but allows me to write what is intended to be Bad Fic for the fun of it. This is all done in good humor. The genre and ratings in the stories are what the writers would choose as the genre and rating, but the warnings are mine.
> 
> Originally the full chapter Omake where the canon characters interact with the stories was seperate. BFW: Omake Collection was first published in 1/26/2011 and finished in 4/23/2013, but these work better being a part of the whole story. This is why the style ended up being experimental like it was. That's why there is a fifth set of Omake right after the fourth, but the five and OMAKE doesn't work well as it doesn't feel as natural. Figuring out the style took place between 2010-2014 and chapters 1-57.
> 
> If this is not your cup of tea and/or you can't take this in the good humor this is meant to be please skip the story. Some willing suspense of disbelief is also expected.
> 
>  **Numbers** \- The chapter numbers (#.#.#) have a significance. The first # is the episode, the second is the number of stories written for that episode by my writers and the third is the number of chapters. If the last number is a zero, it is a one-shot. They help me keep track of things.
> 
> **Notes Inside of the Story** \- The notes inside of the story are a part of the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christina Love finds out that her future soul mates life is in danger and she goes to rescue him and his family from danger. Thus starts there story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Christina Love  
>  **Story:** She will not have written a single story not involving her OC named Christina Love. Her OC's looks are also ideal. Any female character which gets in the way of her love interests gets character bashed.  
>  **Genre:** Romance/Suspense  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Warning:** She character bashes Rukia.

_Author's note – Hi! I am brand new to the Bleach fandom and I fell in love with Bleach. I've only seen one episode, but I've decided to write a fanfic for it!_

**Shinigami Christina  
_Chapter One: Rescuing Ichigo_**

The female shinigami stepped off the plane from America, the lights flickering as her power fluctuated. Her eyes were almond shaped, blue sapphires that glistened in the moon light. Her lips were full and her cheeks lavishly pink, full of life. Her long, platinum blond hair traversed all the way down to her heels, her steps falling on the ground as she stepped around the place. Her figure was a perfect hour glass, her skin a smooth cappuccino tan. Her makeup glistened with glitter and her clothing was of the newest fashion. She was allowed, due to her abilities, to have the freedom to wear whatever she wanted, rather then the uniform that was completely not stylish and simply in the way.

She pulled her luggage through the gate, and then thumbed a taxi. Getting in, she watched as the rain began to fall from the sky, her diamond blue eyes taking in the extent of what happened around her. Her mind filtered to the dream that she had of the young man, his orange hair spiked up and his scowling face. Yet, she knew from his eyes that his heart was good, she knew that he was in fact the one. She wanted to be with him, yet her dreams also showed him dying at the hands of that monster. She needed to get there, in order to stop his death, as it was her destiny to in fact make it so that he in fact lived.

Getting out of the taxi, she opened the door to her new apartment, the entire place lavish with delicacies. The couch was laid with silk, and the curtains were of the finest satin. Everything was trimmed in pure gold, and the chandelier, instead of having crystal, happened to have diamond as the source of beauty. She stepped into the room and smelled the sent of orange mixed with sakura blossoms. She closed her almond shaped eyes and breathed in the scent, her determination growing. She then swept out of the room, ergad to rescue her prince charming.

She worked on jumping from poll to poll, her rhythmic movements like that of a cat, sleek and delicate, graceful to a fault. She stopped on the roof just outside the Kurosaki clinic, just in time to see the Hollow appear through the portal from hell. At that, she raised her fencing sword out, ready to strike down the monster. However, she was interrupted be a lower ranking shinigami bursting through the door and getting in the way, not to mention getting Kurosaki Ichigo into a rather large mess of things. The creature made to bite down on the orange haired teen.

At that, she moved like lightning, her blond hair flying like silk as she moved in for the kill. Her blade cut through the mask, killing the beast. She then turned towards Kurosaki Ichigo and the female shinigami. Her hand reached out, smacking the females cheek. "Was it not your order to watch him, to make sure that he didn't do anything wrong, to make sure he was protected?"

"You're Christina Love... the leader of the American Shinigami division," Rukia blinked, then bowed.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but truth of the matter is you messed up. Now, let us get this mess fixed up," the female stated, her lips tight, her rage evident in her umber blue eyes.

_Author's note – There is my first chapter! I hope that you like it!_

**OMAKE**

Christina Love started to read her reviews. She read one from a girl named Cutie 3 Pie. " _O mi gos! i jus luv yor stori! pleze writ sim mor!_ " Christina wrote out a thank you reply. However, the next review she didn't like.

Dark Kuroda wrote this. " _What exactly is the point of this fanfic? Ichigo is supposed to be the hero, not your Mary Sue character._ "

" _I don't know who this Mary Sue is that you talk about. Christina Love is myself, so of course I am going to post myself as the hero. Do you have a problem with feminism?_ "

The other person responded back. " _Having a kick ass female character has nothing to do with feminism. Surely you understand that you aren't the character as you aren't fictional? Also... Ichigo is supposed to have shinigami powers. How do you explain how he gets them, when the way he gets them isn't there._ "

" _You must be a guy, as you are anti-feminist. Don't worry about how he gets his powers. Plus, you haven't written any Bleach fanfics, so you can't talk._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing wrong with writing a Mary Sue/Gary Stu. They're a part of the learning process all writers go through, not to mention there is some level of wish fulfillment in all stories. Learning to balance ones wish fulfillment with the stories needs can be tricky. Purposefully writing Mary Sues/Gary Stus and bad fic can for some people relieve stress. The fact a character is a Mary Sue/Gary Stu doesn't mean the character should be disliked, nor does it mean we shouldn't enjoy the story unfolding in front of us either.


	2. 1.2.1 - Ichigo's Twin Sister (Jolene Meyers) Amity, Kurosaki Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosaki Amity is Ichigo's twin sister. She too happens to be special and not normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Jolene Meyers  
>  **Stories:** She specializes in Mary Sues which still the spotlight from male characters yet there is a vein of misandry in her work meaning she doesn't hesitate to put down male characters simply because they're male.  
>  **Genre:** Fantasy, Fantasy  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Warning:** She character bashes the members of the Kurosaki family.

**Ichigo's Twin Sister  
**

Flashing out the train oriel, I couldn't help but feel the abridgment of amiability in the aurora daybreak. Karakura Town was dreary, gloomy, melancholy, congested with the dust from factories. I understood very well, why it was that my movie start mother happened to choose to want to get away from this place. If it weren't for the fact that she had this new movie to make, and I would just be a hassle being in the way, I wouldn't even be moving home.

See, my mother divorced our father way back when the twins were born. She was tiered of him being as voracious as he was when it came to his willingness to fight, not to mention being used as a baby maker for men. She decided to get away, and when the twins were born, that was when she decided to dump him.

As for what my mother looks like, she has my curly brown hair, and my brown eyes. She's got my shape of body and my eyes. I am not that pretty though, how she ends up pulling off all that movie star business I guess has to do with the fact that she wore a ton of Makeup. I hate acting like a girly girl. In fact, I am an absolute tomboy.

Getting off the train, I couldn't help but glance up at the gathering gray skies. I my suitcase off of the bus, completely bored with having rid as long as I did. Seriously, I had read every novel on my shelf, being quite familiar with Shakespeare, Jane Eire and other great romanticists of the English persona. That was how I got my name. Mother adores the English writers, as do I.

I pulled my luggage along the road, I suddenly came to the drab little house. It was way too small in my opinion. How father could even afford this though, I don't know, as he is one of the laziest bums I have ever met. I pulled my cart up the walk, the wheels going clickity, clickity click. I then opened the door, only to be greeted by that man.

"My eldest girl is home!" the man chirped out, his eyes watering with glee that bespoke a latitude of pervertedness. I understand fully well why mother left him.

"Kurosaki Barnibus, you are the same as always old man," I bespoke, my mood bespottled with trepidation of having to live with the worst of the family. Ichigo came down stairs, picking his nose as he did so. He was a brute, not to mention a menus. I had no idea how he had yet to be arrested and stuck in a juvenile delinquent center. "You are acting like a child."

"Don't worry, Amity-nee-san. I can take care of myself," the big oaf stated, suddenly hugging me. He wasn't that bright, truth be told. But then, neither were the twins. Walking into the living room, Karen was staring at the television while Yuzu had started a fire. It was going to be a long night as I moved over to put out the fire.

"Yuzu you are too little to be cooking," I admonished.

"What's for dinner," the old man roared. Begrudgingly, I began to make a hearty meal, and set it out on the table. Yuzu's eyes were wide with admiration, watching me rather then eating. After dinner, father got up and led me upstairs to my room. He opened up the attic and let me up. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at the dank, dirty room.

"This is my room?" My eyes turned towards him. "Barnubus, why is it isn't clean! You knew I would be coming!"

"Well... I was busy," the man stated, slinking out of the room.

I dropped my luggage onto my bed, letting out a whump of dust. "I am sure you were." That was when I got one of those bad feelings, the feeling like I needed to get out of there. I think it had to do with a lack of fresh air. I wanted to go out on the town. No point in telling the old man as he was too juvenile to even understand. I opened the window and snuck out.

**OMAKE**

When Joline went to look at her reviews, it fell onto the most negative review she could find, her lips curling up in irritation. This is what Baby Cakes wrote.

" _I am sorry, but their father's name is not Barnubus. It is Isshin, as revealed in the Manga. I have to ask, why is it that Amity happens to live with her mother, while the other three kids don't live there. Also, Ichigo is OoC. I don't like Amity."_

" _While the name may be revealed in the Manga, it has not been revealed in the Anime, so pardon me for making the mistake. If you don't like my character, then fucking don't read. Their mother could only take one at the time, so she picked the oldest girl, got it!_ "


	3. 1.1.2 - Shinigami Christina - Chapter Two: Ichigo Gets Power (Christina Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christina Love finds out that her future soul mates life is in danger and she goes to rescue him and his family from danger. Thus starts there story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Christina Love  
>  **Story:** She will not have written a single story not involving her OC named Christina Love. Her OC's looks are also ideal. Any female character which gets in the way of her love interests gets character bashed.  
>  **Genre:** Romance/Suspense  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Warning** Rukia is OoC in the story.

_Author's note – Thank you Cutie 3 Pie for the nice review. I was flamed by someone named Dark Kuroda. They are an anti-feminist bigot. Just because you think you guys are better doesn't mean you need to diss my character!_

**Shinigami Christina  
 _Chapter Two: Ichigo Gets Power_  
**

After berating Rukia, Christina knew it was time to awaken the power within Kurosaki Ichigo. She sat down in front of him in his room upstairs and began to hum. His eyes glanced at her rather dreamily. However, he stopped suddenly when he felt a hard pain in his chest. His eyes went wide, causing him to spittle up. A smokey haze filled the room, swirling around Kurosaki. He breathed in deep, only to find all of his senses stopping, as if they didn't exist. He then looked up at Christina.

Her blond hair was flying in the air, her blue eyes having turned purple. She dove into his spirit, working through the layers, until she got to that one, and then she pulled out the spot. Swirling around Ichigo, his own shinigami robes began to form. They were like Rukia's, but instead were sleeveless. The color was also blue, trimmed with a gold colored thread. A large, ornate sword was upon Kurosaki Ichigo's back, humming with Cristina's voice. She then closed her eyes, collapsing to the ground.

"Christina?" Ichigo leaned over her.

"I've over taxed myself pulling out your powers." The female's eyes began to flutter shut. "Take me back to my apartment."

At that, he ended up scooping her up the female in his thick, muscular arms and began to carry her down the stairs and out of the house. He then headed towards the apartment where Christina was staying and kicked open the door. He then carried her over to her bed and lay her down on the bed, pulling the glistening drapes closed around her. He then went and sat down in the living area, hanging his head at seeing his love collapse like that. He knew she was his love because of that feeling he had in his chest.

* * *

_Christina slept, her mind hearing a voice echoing from the depths of hell. She had heard this voice for many a night, and she knew that she would need to come and find it, to stop the voice from taking her love and squandering it due to an early death. Her ears rang with the warning and the walls dripped with steams of blood, which caused her eyes to bleed tears of blood. She kept getting accosted with these figments, and she wished to escape._

At that, she sat up, her diamond blue eyes taking in those around her. Rukia approached her with a trey, silver with a silver tea set. She poured the female a tea. "Mam... you were out of it. It must have been a very bad dream."

"A very bad dream indeed," the female sighed, closing her eyes as she did so.

**OMAKE**

Christina found herself happy to read another review from her fan. " _O MI GOS! I cant beliv somun flamed u! wi wuld thay do that! Ur stori iz mazin!_ "

" _I think they are just jealous_ ," Christina replied. " _Look at the fact that they haven't written ANY fanfics for Bleach._ "

The next review, as soon as she saw the name, made her flare up. " _Seriously, you only put Ichigo getting his powers in because I mentioned it via PM. Your character is a Mary Sue, whether you wish to admit it or not. I also didn't flame you for your last chapter. Also, get your facts straight. I am female._ "

" _I am NOT a Mary Sue. You DID flame me. Stop being so jelouse of people simply because they have more reviews then you!_ "

She then moved onto the next review, only to find that it was written from someone named Oshikko. " _Who the fuck do you think you are? These aren't your characters! Leave Bleach well enough alone, you sick self-insert Mary Sue writer. All this does is glorify your own self! That isn't what fanfiction is about! Go fuck yourself!_ "

At that, she responded. " _You don't have any fanfics for Bleach either. Why should I listen to you?_ "

" _If that is a challenge, then I will write a Bleach fanfic. I guarantee, you won't like it."_


	4. 1.3.0 - Ichigo's Rival (Animus Rover) Culth, Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo gets into a fight with his rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author** \- Animus Rover  
>  **Stories** \- He specializes in Gary Stus. Specifically, he specializes in the God Moded Kind.  
>  **Genre** \- Adventure/Action  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences

**Ichigo's Rival**

There was a big, loud booming soon, and Ichigo looked up just as he cut the monsters head in two. The roofs of the building suddenly began to be coated with a slimy substance and more of those monsters began to show up on top.

Bang, shroom, shang. A noise of someone fighting down the street happened to catch their ears and they hurried down the street. Ichigo blinked a couple of times. "Culth Seborn?"

The brown haired male with a large scar crossing his eye suddenly glanced up. "Why is it that you always get into trouble?"

"What the hell are you talking about moron!" Ichigo snapped out, his mouth forming a scowl. "And what are you doing?"

"Duh, I can see ghosts." The male simply kept slashing at the things. He then held up his hand."Spirit Seed Heroic Smashing Slam."

At that, a major bolt of light shot out and a glow filled the sky.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you could see ghosts?" Ichigo asked.

"Because you are a moron." Culth's blast destroyed 4,596,293 hollows. "Plus, I doubt you'll ever be able to beat me in a fight."

"That's for sure," Rukia stated.

This caused Ichigo to become angry and he swung his sword down on Seborn, only to have the sword grabbed. The male snapped it into multiple pieces. "Didn't I tell you."

Culth then walked away, his huge musles becoming bigger as he forced more energy into them. Ichigo was not happy.

**OMAKE**

Dark Kuroda blinked as they read the one-shot in front of them. They then typed out their review. " _You do realize that you wrote a Gary Stu, right? He is overly powerful._ "

" _Could you explain what a Gary Stu is?"_ came the response.

" _A Gary Stu is an unbelievable male character. Culth's power is not believable._ " Kuroda responded.

" _Then what you said is a compliment. I mean, Ichigo is uber powerful too. I made a character that is just like him."_

" _No... you made a character that is ten times more unbelievable then him._ " There was simply no response after that.


	5. 1.4.1 - Oshima's Girl (Oshika) - Oshima/Christina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oshima's girlfriend sees Ichigo and decides to try to cheat on him, only to have repercussions she didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Oshikko  
>  **Stories:** He takes his criticisms too far by openly mocking writers by writing stories in response to their stories, and not in the "good humor" way.  
>  **Genre:** Angst  
>  **Rating** Mature  
>  **Warnings** Rape and abuse.

_Author's note – Someone told me, if I don't have any Bleach fanfics I can't say something about bleach fanfics. So, I am fixing that. :D_

**Oshima's Girl  
**

The female moved towards the meeting place with her boyfriend, sliding into the fast food restaurant and walking over to the freshman high schooler. As it was after school, she didn't dress in her school uniform, but dressed in a hip hugging mini skirt and a thin, partly see through top blouse, of which she topped with a small vest that showed off some cleavage.

She walked over to the young man who still dressed in his school uniform, which was splattered with some blood. She got close enough and his hand reached up and groped her rear end, then pulled her down into his lap so that her bleached hair falling over his shoulder. He smirked and then reached up to group her breast. "Guys. This is Christina Love, my new girlfriend."

"She don't look English boss," one of his cronies stated.

"She likes to pretend that she is American," the man stated, his hand choosing to slide under her clothing. Christina didn't wear any underwear underneath, which caused his other hand to sneak up under her skirt to find a similar result. "You're wearing them like I like." He then stood up, pushing her outside.

Love found herself pushed up against the wall and watched as his hands unzipped her vest in the side alley. "You know the rules."

At that, he pulled out a box and slid her a cigarette, lighting it and letting her smoke the cigarette as he grouped her. "So, when are you going to let me go all the way?"

"I'm not ready..." the female whined. She felt his fingers start pinching down below.

"Can you believe that Kurosaki guy copied my hair style?"

"Kurosaki?" the female stopped puffing for awhile then pushed away.

"Hey, where are you going?" the man stated firmly. "I'm not done yet. This time, I was going to go all the way."

"How many times do I have to tell you, not in a public place." She smiled, her blue contacts changing her brown eyes.

She then moved away.

**O**

The next day, Christina found herself going to school. She saw Kurosaki slip out of class and followed him around the corner where he simply was getting a bit of fresh air. She went and leaned up against him. Ichigo spoke up. "Oi!"

"I was wondering if Kurosaki-kun would be my boyfriend. I heard you took care of a certain someone yesterday."

"I didn't fight anyone yesterday. Chad punched someone, but I never touched anybody," the young male stated.

"You can have me," Christina stated, suddenly unbuttoning her school uniform to reveal a taunt stomach and a lacy brad boosum.

"Hey! I'm not that kind of guy!" The male suddenly moved into a defensive position. It was then though, that someone from Oshima's gang approached them. "There you are! He's looking for you."

"I..." The female suddenly felt the male yank her elbow and she found herself struggling to re-button her shirt. He led her away and to some sort of run down building where her boyfriend was drinking.

"Boss... your girl was trying to hit it off with that guy you don't like. You know... Kurosaki," the male stated.

"She was?" At that, Oshima grabbed the front of her clothing. "Christina, do you want a drink?"

"He's lying you know," the female stated, taking the beer and swigging down the drink. When she finished, she suddenly felt her cheek slapped.

"I know you be lying girly." His hand then thrust her against the wall and he ordered the guys to get out of there. He began to unbutton her blouse. "Why else would you wear underwear. I told you to start wearing none."

"Because it will be more fun to remove it," the female stated, suddenly feeling him loosening the back of her bra and letting it hang lose, and then pulling down her panties. She felt him groping her and forcing himself upon her. "You promised!"

"You promised too. You were a bad girl Christina, and now you have to pay." He smirked at her. "And I bet Ichigo didn't follow to come rescue you."

Tears streamed down her face for a good fifteen minutes. She tried imagining the door being kicked in, but it never happened.

**OMAKE**

Christina got onto the net and found she hadn't gotten very many more reviews on her fanfic, so she clicked on the links to some of her reviewers to see if they had written an apology on their profile. Dark Kuroda hadn't said anything, but Oshikko had posted an actual story for Bleach. Despite the fact that it was rated M, she clicked the link, only to become horrified.

" _How dare you write this fanfic about me! I am not some bimbo whore who sleeps around with multiple guys! I do not smoke, I do not drink! I can't believe that you could be so completely rude! Plus, why did you pick me to personally rape of all people."_

She soon got a response from the person. " _I did not rape you. Christina Love is a fictional character. Of course, you seem to not know the difference, do you. Plus, look at the fact that my character is Japanese, while yours is American._ "

" _You DID rape me. You are this Oshima Reiichi! Your user name is the same!_ " The female writer typed.

" _Oshikko and Oshima is NOT the same name. I did not make him up. If you read the Manga, you would know that he is a real character in Bleach._ "

" _Get the hell out of my world and the hell away from me and my characters._ "


	6. 1.2.2 - Ichigo's Twin Sister (Jolene Meyers) Kurosaki Family, Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosaki Amity is Ichigo's twin sister. She happens to be special and not normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Jolene Meyers  
>  **Stories:** She specializes in Mary Sues which still the spotlight from male characters yet there is a vein of misandry in her work meaning she doesn't hesitate to put down male characters simply because they're male.  
>  **Genre:** Family, Fantaasy  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Warning:** Her story character bashes the Kurosaki family.

_Author's note – Someone noted that Barnubus is not the name of Kurosaki's father, but Isshin is. I hold that the last chapter was slang that Amity uses with her father and leave it at that. As for why Amity lived with her mother and none of the others, she could only take care of one. If you don't like my OC, then don't bother reading._

**Ichigo's Twin Sister  
**

I climbed out of the window, irritated that I had come to live with them. Each and every single one of the Kurosaki family happens to be some sort of freak of nature. Well, dis-including myself of course. I was plain and normal, compared to the other people. No one cared to ever notice little old me in comparison to the oaf of family. Mother didn't count either as she wasn't Kurosaki by blood.

There was my father, who felt it was completely fine to pick a lugubrious fight with anyone and everyone, to be a parent who lives to embarrass their children. By that, I mean that he had no control over his outbursts, particularly in a public place. He is the most childish man I have ever seen and I am sick and tiered of his constant whining over the phone for mother to come back.

Then there is my older brother who has the brain of a two year old. I guess dad hit him over the head too many times. Why else would he happen to get into so many fights and why his face is so ugly. I find him to follow me, whenever I visit, like a stupid guard dog, much worse then father, always worried that I would get into trouble.

Then there was Karin, picking fights and wanting to be a guy. This is her way at rebelling against mother for the divorce she lobbied at us kids. Of course, she had issues due to the fact that she was the only child who didn't look somewhat like mother. Actually, I think that the closer one got to looking like mom, the more normal they were.

Like Yuzu for example. She was sweet, but I can't stand the way she latches onto me. I am not her substitute mother and I loathe the fact that she tries to mimic me. Simply because I am able to clean house well, does not mean that a little girl should try. I am rather mature for my age, while she is far from it.

I walked down the street, glancing at the dull factories, when I smelled a dank smell. I found it intriguing to say the least and found myself following it down the alleyway, searching out where the sent was coming from. I felt a feeling of dread, but I also felt the need to follow it, as if it were part of my destiny.

Turning the corner, I found myself at the fencing to one of the factories and I found myself slipping under the fencing. My jacket caught for a few minutes, and then I pulled free, heading towards the place and then I opened the door, sliding into the room. That was when that humming sound came to my ears.

At that, I suddenly felt a long rope like substance wrapping around my neck. I found myself lifted up and suddenly facing a monster with a very small mouth, human in size. "Your scent, child, happens to draw me like a bee to sweet things. It is so rare, so intriguing. I want to eat you." Drool began to pull from its gregarious mouth.

"You wouldn't dare. I doubt I would taste good." My words were sincere, yet I in truth didn't expect the words out of their mouth.

"Not with those clothes, you won't. But I bet that your sweet head with do fine to start. Unlike other Hollows, I don't have any teeth. I eat my prey whole." At that, I felt that thing stealing my first kiss, it's lips locking with mine, and then pushing its lips up and around my face, sucking my head into it's mouth. I tried pushing with my hands to get the thing to let me go.

Inside the mouth, I could see the great, pink monstrous hole gaping at me. I couldn't at all move my head, it being so tight. I was lucky to breath, but even then I didn't think that breathing was all that lucky, the inside of the mouth being hot and humid. Thus, I continued to push to get my head out of the creatures mouth.

My eyes though, began to go wide, as the monster used it's hands that had those rope like things attached, to force my jacket down so that it was off my shoulders. It then proceeded to unbutton my blouse and did the same, yanking it off my shoulders. My entire front side and shoulders were exposed and cold. It only got worse as the creature undid the back of my bra and slid it off my shoulders too.

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled further into the mouth, my shoulders going in and I could no longer push at the head to stop me from going down the long tube. I felt the lip ride over my chest, an uncomfortable shiver running down my spine, the process of going in being so slow and agonizing.

Finally, I slipped in, and slid down into the stomach cavity, into a fetal position as my clothes completely dissolved. I felt as if my soul was being yanked out of my body. Now though, I could kick and scream to my delight, pushing at the whole thing, only to have something lightly pat me. My rear some how ended up on the guys front. "There, there now. You'll soon be my new baby, hatched and a new being."

Terror caused my body to go limp and I began to fall into a deep sleep. However, before that could happen, I heard a voice from outside. "Demon scum. I am going to knock you down from that pedestal you find yourself on." The next thing I knew, I was falling, crashing to the floor, and felt very cold. I chocked out the slime. "Miss... I hope you are all right."

I then glanced up to see my savior, only to find them gone from me. I hurriedly went to pull on my clothes and then began to stagger home. Upon getting there, my eyes became wide at seeing a gaping hole in the wall. Ichigo turned towards me, catching me as I feel. "Sis?" That was when I blacked out.

**OMAKE**

" _i lik r stoi plz rit sm mor mins me of twlit_ " was the first review for the next chapter.

" _Thank you Cutie 3 Pie for the nice review. I take your comparison to that series as a compliment. I think she is the greatest writer ever._ " Jolene smiled. However, the other reviews were not to her liking.

" _Have you ever thought that there might be a reason why other people don't like your OC? She is in truth, not a very likable character. She happens to talk down to all the canon characters and the story revolves around her. It isn't that you don't have a good idea, but it could be a lot better. Not to mention, the rating should be higher. I don't find this appropriate for nine year olds._ " The review was signed Dark Kuroda

" _I said at the beginning of this chapter that if you didn't like my OC, don't read. I find her to be a very likable character and she doesn't talk down on the characters. Don't diss my fic. I find it completely all right for a nine year old to be reading._ "

A person names Oshikko wrote. " _Man, I was fucking wishing she would in fact get eaten. Seriously, your character is the type we want to see die, and die a painful death, she lacks any form of compassion. Seriously, she doesn't care about anyone but herself. Why don't both of you go get eaten by said Hollow?_ "

" _Seriously, grow up._ "

" _Dark Kuroda and Oshikko are both flamers. They don't get the fact that stories are meant for enjoyment, not to be torn apart and ridiculed. I liked your story. Please R &R mine?_" This one was written by a fanfic writer named Christina Love.


	7. 2.1.1 - Rhapsody Orange and Red - Orange Petals Deflowered (Yuri Asuka) Orihime/Rukia, Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Ichigo's outside persona that he shows most people is a nice one, albeit rough, but truth of the matter is, Orihime and Rukia learn the hard way that he is not whom he seems to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Yuri Asuka  
>  **Stories:** She is a non LGBT writer of slash who writes slash because she sees it as a way of rebeling from the status quo, but because het is the status quo she has a definite allergy towards non-slash works unless of course the story portrays het in a negative light.  
>  **Genre** Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
>  **Rating** Mature  
>  **Warnings** The story contains rape and character bashes Ichigo.
> 
> _Note - While Yuri Asuka isn't LGBT, Sailor Paladin is._

_Author's note – I wrote this with the idea that opposites attract. We have here, Rukia who is small and flat chested, compared to Orihime who is tall and robust. What we have, is a perfect match. Of course, there is Ichigo. I find him to be to rowdy and too masculine. Warnings: Contains rape and yuri. Don't like, don't read._

**Rhapsody Orange and Red _  
~Orange Petals Deflowered~_**

Orihime dressed herself for her first day of high school, flipping her skirt straight with her hand. She then retied her bow so that it was just right. She heard from down stairs her mother calling her and she bounded down the stairs. "Okasan!"

Her mother held up the camera and clicked the button. "My, my, don't you look so cute on your first day!"

"Arigotto!" The female then spun out of the door, running down the sidewalk. She called backwards to her mother. "I am going to be class representative! Just you wait and see!"

She arrived in class and sat there. When it came time to introduce herself, she stood up, and bubbled out her response, flipping her hair slightly, causing all the females and males to suddenly stare at her beauty. They were all starry eyes. However, there was a male that simply glared at her with narrowed eyes. The teacher then stood up. "Do I have nominations for class representative?"

One of the girls nominated Orihime and she closed her eyes, a smile on her face. This meant she could become the representative without having the ego to nominate herself. The boy continued to glare at her though, then raised his hand. "I nominate myself, Kurosaki Ichigo."

There was a mummering from the other students. Orihime continued to smile as the teacher put her to vote. However, to her utter surprise, no one, not even the girl who nominated her raised their hands. Everyone instead raised their hands for the Kurosaki boy. Orihime felt like crying, however, she held back on shedding tears. One of the girls leaned over. "Kurosaki will beat anyone who votes for you up..."

At that, she stood up. "What is it with you?"

"You're just mad that everyone thinks a boy is better for positions of political worth." The boy simply glared at her.

"What do you mean women are not as good as a male?" The female snapped out.

"Females are dumb and only good for making babies." Ichigo chuckled, his words not being challenged by anyone else in the room.

"I was the top of my class for my junior high school!" Orihime snapped out, her voice rising.

"Really? We have our ranking tests this week. I'll make a deal with you. You get the top score, I'll let you have the spot, but if you don't, and I do, then you have to do whatever I want and you can't say anything about it. Actually, I bet you get the lowest score." Ichigo then turned toward the teacher. "Right."

Orihime didn't see the man gulp. "You're on." She heard a few mutterings of her classmates of pity.

* * *

She should have known better. She walked into the school and saw the scores for the test. She first glanced at the first place spot and found Kurosaki Ichigo's name at the top, causing her cheeks to flush. However, she didn't see her name and moved through the ranks. Her face suddenly paled when she saw her score at the very bottom. "This isn't possible."

"I don't think you understand how much I control people through fear." Ichigo stepped over to her and began to pull her away. "Someone tell the teacher that we're taking the day off."

"We can't skip school!" Orihime blurted out, only to have him smack her rear.

"You don't get how much control I have. They won't even mark us absent. You're going to do exactly what I want." At that, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the school and too a shabby house.

"What is this place?" The girl blinked a couple of times.

'My Aunt's place." Ichigo pushed her up the walk and then unlocked the door, shoving her inside. He then locked the door behind him.

"Kurosaki, let me go!" Orihime snapped out, only to find her face slapped.

"You're to do what I want you to do." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "First off, call me onichan."

"What, no!" The orange haired female felt her face be slapped again.

"You aren't allowed to say no." Kurosaki shoved her, causing her to stumble. "And I want you to act like a little girl talking to her brother."

"Onichan? What are you doing home so soon?" Orihime let the words fall out of her mouth.

"I came to take a bath with my little sister because she isn't feeling good."

"Nani?" The female blinked a couple of times. "You can't be serious!"

"Do you need props?" Ichigo dragged the female into the other room and reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a thing of milk. He took a sniff, then nodded his head. "She forgot to clean out before she left. We're in luck. Drink until you feel sick."

"But..." Orihime felt her face slapped for a third time.

"You didn't want to just act, so now you have to do this." He went and grabbed a glass as Orihime trembled. He poured her glass, and shoved it towards her. Reluctantly she went to take a drink, however, as soon as the spoiled milk touched her lips, she found herself upchucking her breakfast. He grinned at her. "Not so bad, right?"

"My uniform..." The female let out a whimper as he dragged her off to the bathroom and turned on the faucet, suddenly filling a tub with hot water. Ichigo locked the door again and began to remove his clothing.

"Little sis has the choice of doing it in the tub, in the bed after wards, or both." Ichigo stated firmly.

"Doing it?" Two brown eyes blinked. "What does it mean?"

"Ahh, sis... you know that I mean sex." Ichigo stood in front of her, completely naked.

"I refuse." Orihime felt her face slapped again, and she hurried to the toilet to retch again. At that, Ichigo shut off the water.

"Fine, I'll do it the hard way. I was trying to be nice about this, but you lost the bet girly." As Orihime leaned over the toilet, she felt her skirt uniform suddenly lifted up and panties pulled down to the ground.

"Please..." the girl begged. However, she could feel Ichigo's naked body against hers. He then forced himself upon her from behind. She began to cry.

**OMAKE**

" _Seriously, this is disgusting. Kurosaki Ichigo would not ever have a sister fetish. Goodness, he wouldn't go rape a girl. He is bound to honor, and there is no honor in this. Also, have you only seen the Anime? Orihime lived with her brother, not her parents, and her brother is dead!_ " signed Sailor Paladin.

Yuri narrowed her eyes. " _I don't know what the problem with Ichigo having a sister fetish is! I find him to be rather barbaric in the way he fights, and barbarians rape people. Thank you so much for spoiling the Anime for me! Also, since you don't like slash, read the saying. Don't like, don't read!_ "

" _Excuse me? You do realize that Ichigo HAS two little sisters, right? If he has a sister fetish, he would go after them first! Yeah, he's rough in the way he fights, but seriously, that doesn't mean he's a barbarian. Come on, he's raised in this time era, not to mention Japan of all places. And while I am sorry for spoiling the Anime for you, you really should not be writing until you get further into the series, since you know it was adapted from a Manga."_

" _And don't you dare say I don't like slash. I am an actual slash writer and I READ your fanfic because it had an interesting summary. However, the characters are way too OoC. This would honestly be better off as original fiction rather then fanfiction. Change the names, you don't have fanfiction anymore."_

Yuri narrowed her eyes a bit. " _I don't believe you to be a slash fan. It is just the first chapter. If you really are a slash fan, then stick around for the next chapter. It should be better._ "


	8. 2.2.1 - Avenging Angel (Chocolate Kiss) Ichigo/Orihime, Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's shinigami powers are evil. Shrine maiden Orihime rescues him from darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Chocolate Kiss  
>  **Stories:** She is a rabid OTP shipper who is often butting heads with Vanilla River as their OTP often clash.  
>  **Genre:** Romance, Spiritual  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Warnings** Her story character bashes Rukia, but in this one actually kills her off.

_Author's note – Egads! When I saw Orihime and that she had the same hair color as Kurosaki Ichigo, I knew that they were meant to be together! So, I wrote this one shot._

_**Avenging Angel** _

Kurosaki walked away from Rukia in the park, his mind foggy due to her bewitching him. There in lay the best way to describe what happened to him. He had told her that he wouldn't simply follow her plan, yet he ended up doing her so called Soul Reaper duties anyways. He somehow managed to get away from her after school, and the sun was setting.

He came to a hill with a path in it and noted the steps up into the hill and he began to walk up them. He then came to the shrine and blinked a couple of times when he saw the girl in shrine maidens robes sweeping the floor. "Orihime?"

The girl's head snapped up. "You have a dark presence around you, you know."

"I've had that for awhile, I don't need to be reminded about that." Kurosaki Ichigo closed his eyes. He then heard a small female calling out his name.

"Ichigo!" Rukia came hurrying up the stairs, only to pause before the entrance.

"Speaking of the devil..." The orange haired teen shook his head.

"Begone, evil foul spirit." Orihime suddenly pulled out a paper with symbols scribbled on it.

At this, Rukia narrowed her eyes. She then walked through the barrier, causing a tremble. "Well, I don't have my powers." At that, she took her glove out, and shoved Ichigo from his body. "I can now defeat you."

"Wait... Rukia, you... what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo suddenly found his body moving without himself controlling it. "Hey!"

"See. I tricked you into thinking that I happened to be trying to help you save your sisters. Did it ever occur to you to stop and think I brought them to you? I needed some humanoid body to get to the Shrine Maiden's area, to spill her blood on such sacred ground."

"Fuck you!" Ichigo cried out, his blade suddenly swinging towards Orihime as Rukia suddenly laughed uproariously.

However, he beautiful female dodged to the side, her face quite serene. She clicked her fingers together and her outfit suddenly changed. Her entire body was stripped of the clothing, and her body glowed. Her chest suddenly was covered by this sleeveless, strapless top, that had white feathers feathering out. She also had a white skirt blossom out and a feather crown. Two beautiful wings suddenly appeared behind her.

At that, she danced away, and the next thing Ichigo knew, she had her own blade out. He latched at her, not meaning to, but she dodged past him and he heard a scream and his Soul Reaper abilities suddenly disappearing. Turning around, he saw Rukia disappearing, her eyes filled with death. The female sheathed her sword and then approached him, her clothes returning.

"Arigotto..." And with the setting sun, they kissed.

**OMAKE**

Chocolate Kiss spoke on the phone with her friend. "I just wrote the cutest little Ichihime fanfic. You've got to read it. I know... wait... you've read it... and what reviews?"

At that, she clicked the button, and her cheeks puffed out. Someone named Baby Cakes had left her a review. " _What is the point of killing off Ichigo's powers when that is PART of the story? If you like this pairing so much, why don't you write something that fits canon. It would be a better story."_

Still speaking on the phone, she muttered to the other person. "So... it was just a one-shot. Who cares? I enjoyed writing it."

* * *


	9. 1.2.3 - Ichigo's Twin Sister (Jolene Meyers) Amilty, Kurosaki Family, Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosaki Amity is Ichigo's twin sister. She happens to be special and not normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Jolene Meyers  
>  **Stories:** She specializes in Mary Sues which still the spotlight from male characters yet there is a vein of misandry in her work meaning she doesn't hesitate to put down male characters simply because they're male.  
>  **Genre:** Family, Fantasy  
>  **Rating** General Audiences  
>  **Warning** She likely should have upped the rating for this chapter and she character bashes the Kurosaki family.

_Author's note – Christina Love, I so love your story! You are right that Dark Kuroda and Oshikko are both flamers. We write fanfiction for enjoyment, nothing more, nothing less. Seriously Dark Kuroda, you said Amity isn't a likable character, but Christina and Cutie 3 Pie say otherwise. So shut the hell up. I made the very last part a dream because I changed my mind a bit in what I want to do._

**Ichigo's Twin Sister**

My eyes sprung open and I found myself still within the belly of the beast I felt something suddenly slash through the belly of the beast and I felt myself toppling out.

"Miss... I hope you are all right." The voice came to my ears and my breath came short. Something in that voice pulled me towards it. No, this was what had pulled me to this place. I let out a deep breath."

"Who are you?" I closed my eyes, wishing to see his face.

"A friend." The voice dimmed. "I need to be leaving now."

"Wait..." I blinked a couple of times, then reached for my clothes, only to have my hand pass through them. "What the hell is going on?"

My whole body felt cold and I got up, trying to cover my private areas with my arms. I got up and began to walk out of the door, trying to find someone to help me, but then, I knew that I must not be in a visible state to people. I continued walking, until I got to the house. There was that big hole in the wall.

My brother looked at me dumbly. "Sis?" His eyes darted down, checking my body out. Why did the one person who could see my have to be my dumb brother.

However, I soon found this out to be different. "You... I sense you too have shinigami powers. You must have gained them when your brother stabbed my sword through his body."

"I..." However, I began to blank out again. "Please... don't let this be another dream. Why do I have to have preminisions anyways."

As I blacked out, I heard the female state firmly. "Well, just as you will return to physical form, so will she." At that, I fell forward, only to feel my brother grope me.

**M**

I woke up in my room, my eyes suddenly opening up. I found myself completely clothed. Ichigo's friend looked at me, smiling. "Bad dream?"

"That my own brother groped me and that I was still in the belly of that thing?" I felt the words pill out of my mouth.

"I pulled a technique so I could do a memory recognition of what happened." The person continued to smile at me. "Be thankful that the first memory you have is the real one, though you really do have shinigami powers. I'll be staying with you two for awhile. I've... lost my powers."

Glaring at her, I glanced at the persons chest. "Where exactly are you going to be staying again?"

"I am going to be staying in your room." The black haired person smiled at me big time.

I pointed at the door. "Why would I let a guy stay in my room?"

"A guy... you think I am male?" The person blinked a couple of times.

"Oh... are you going to claim that you don't have any sex, pervert?" I muttered. "Good grief, I don't even know your name."

"Kuchiki Rukia... I'm female." The black haired girl blinked a couple of times. At least, she claimed to be a girl, yet I wasn't fool enough to simply believe someone.

"Sure you are." My hand reached out to shove her roughly in the chest area. "I told you get out..."

However, my eyes suddenly went wide and I squeezed. My eyes closed shut. "You are a female..."

"Of course I am a female." At that, she opened up her white robes, revealing the smallest breasts I had ever seen under a bra. She then closed it up. However, I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"How old are you supposed to be exactly? Ten, eleven?" I fell back onto my bed.

"I am ten times your age at least." The female snapped out.

"So, you're over a hundred years old?" I continued laughing.

"Yes... I am." The female narrowed her eyes.

"It doesn't change the fact that you look like a child." At that, I sat up. Her cheeks were flushed red. However, I smiled at her. "I can see why you don't want to stay in my brothers room. But... this is my room. You owe me one for letting you stay here."

"Fine. I'll start with cleaning this mess. Don't you clean your room at all?" Rukia folded her arms.

"I just got here from staying with my mom, so no... nobody bothered to clean it up for me before I got here." I flopped back.

"How cruel." Rukia shook her head.

**OMAKE**

Cutie 3 Pie wrote yet another review for the fanfic. "i _t waz kin of confuzin, but i actually lik the fanfic. i want MORE! GIVE ME MORE!_ "

" _Shall do that,_ " came the fanfic writers response. She moved onto the next review.

" _I'm a flamer just because I said something negative about your fanfic? You really should grow up and understand not everyone is going to praise what you do. This chapter is better then your first too, she is slightly more likable. However, she is making the characters run circles around her. That is what we call a Blackhole Sue. Particularly since you do make the characters OoC here._ "

" _I am just going to ignore you. You don't know what you are talking about. Nothing you said makes any sense at all._ " She then clicked on the next review.

" _Yes... I am a flamer. I enjoy telling you how much your story actually sucks. Seriously... don't you get that this would never happen in the world of Bleach?_ " The review continued. " _I enjoy your fanfic because I love laughing at your stupidity. Do you actually act like this girl. No... wait, I read Cutie 3 Pie's review from last chapter. You're trying to mimic that shit Twilight. You are successful in that, but then... that isn't hard to do._ "

" _Don't you dare diss Twilight! You are a moron not to see how great of a writer Meyer happens to be! I laugh at your stupidity, you moron. If my fanfic is so bad, why don't you write your own version, huh?_ " Jolene blinked when she received back a response.

" _Sure I will. Keep in mind, you suggested I do so."_


	10. Omake 1: Orihime on the Net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Orihime finds the fanfiction of certain fanfic writers and decides to read and review. I really can't help it... I love the story within a story concept... not to mention it provides a nice break from the norm. I plan on doing these every tenth chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orihime's opinion on the stories is her own opinion.

Tatsuki sat in her room, watching as Orihime surfed the net to work on her research assignment. The tomboyish female leaned on her arm. "So... you've never, ever used the internet before, Orihime?"

"Nope. It is rather interesting. I've finished for my school project. Do you need it for anything?" The orange haired female turned her head towards Tatsuki, smiling as she did so.

"No. If your asking because you want to surf the net, then do so." Tatsuki stated. "I am going to go see if my mom needs help with dinner. Have fun."

"Surfing the net... I don't get what that means." Orihime typed into the search button _Kurosaki Ichigo._ Her eyes narrowed as a few searches popped up "Oh... stories about Kurosaki-kun!"

The first story she clicked on was called Shinigami Christina. The robust female found herself enjoying the story, despite the fact that this Christina Love person seemed to be definite competition for Ichigo's affection. However, a story was just a story and Orihime found herself drawn to anything that felt like cotton candy sweet. Yup, that was the best way to describe it.

" _I think that your fanfic is cotton candy sweet. I would love to meet Christina, though I don't like the idea that she is after Kurosaki-kun... that means more competition for the other girls doesn't it? I also don't get the whole feminist and anti-feminist issue._ " She signed the review Orihime-chan.

Orihime blinked a couple of times when she received a response back from Christina. " _Thank you so much for your review. You are a lot nicer than that Dark Kuroda person. They tried telling me that my character couldn't be the hero of the story. What is wrong with having a female hero?_ "

" _You're right then in saying that Dark Kuroda is anti-feminist! There is nothing wrong with a female being a hero. I know plenty of females that are strong enough to kick Kurosaki-kun's butt! Anyways, I am going to go read more of these stories!_ " Before Orihime moved away, she received a PM telling her that the stories were something called _fanfiction_. The next was Ichigo's Twin Sister.

Orihime, as Orihime-chan wrote, " _I am sorry, but I am confused. Isn't Kurosaki-kun's mother supposed to be dead? Yuzu-chan does a lot of the cooking and cleaning around the house and she is actually very good, better then me actually, which says something about that. She would have had Amity's room clean too._ "

" _Let's see... that Hollow was crazy. I would love to see something more about the storyline around that Hollow. I also wonder who happened to come and save her. The idea of Kurosaki-kun having a twin sounds really cool! But... she's not exactly someone I would want to hang out with. She's mean to people. Like Yuzu-chan. Why be mean to Yuzu-chan? She's nice. Not to mention, Kurosaki-kun isn't that dumb..._ "

A PM quickly popped up from Jolene Meyers. " _I made his mother alive because I wanted to, it is my story. I guess I was a bit off about Yuzu. I still think that Ichigo is one of those yucky guys. I mean, he_ _gets into fights!_ "

" _True..._ " Orihime found herself moving onto the next fanfic, Ichigo's Rival. She found herself frowning, and typing in this review. " _I don't like Culth. Ichigo is the best ever._ "

" _Egads... it is a rabid fan of Kurosaki Ichigo. Seriously, go away. I like my character. He is so much cooler then Ichigo ever will be because I made him that way._ " Animus Rover responded back.

" _No, he's not cooler then Kurosaki-kun! By the way, what does 'rabid fan' mean?_ " The busty female received no response back from them. The next fanfic that she read, she blinked a couple of times. She then wrote her review. " _Christina Love, this is such a sad story about yourself. I knew that Oshima Reiichi wasn't a nice person the first day I lay eyes on him at school. I hope you get away from him._ "

" _Who are you_?" Oshima's reply suddenly popped up.

Orihime blinked a couple of times. " _Inoue Orihime. Why do you ask?_ "

" _Uhh huh. It wasn't Christina Love who wrote this. This is completely fictional, but you are right about this person being a bastard. You're weird, but I find that interesting._ "

" _Thank you for the compliment!_ " The chan replied. Next on the list was Rhapsody Orange and Red, which sounded like a nice fanfic to read. However, Inoue-san found herself aggravated over this one. " _This is an interesting fanfic, but I don't think that Kurosaki-kun would rape anyone. What does yuri mean? Also... I don't think he would have a sister fetish. He is to nice to Karin and Yuzu... and that is scary._ "

" _Yuri means that it is a romantic pairing between two girls. You know, slash?_ " Yuri's reply came.

" _But then who is being paired with who? It isn't Kurosaki-kun with myself or Kurosaki with Rukia-chan, then who is it?"_ "

" _Yourself? You're weird. It is Orihime/Rukia silly. It should be obvious._ "

" _Eww..._ " Orihime frowned at this.

" _Seriously, don't like, don't read_."

Deciding to leave it at that, Orihime moved onto the next fanfic, called Avenging Angel, to which she laughed at. " _This is funny! I have to show this one to Rukia! She'll think it is funny._ "

At that, Chocolate Kiss responded back. " _Seriously... you don't know the characters from Bleach, knock it off. Not funny._ "

" _What's Bleach?_ " came the question, only to receive no response at all.


	11. 1.5.1 - Ichigo's Twin Sister (Oshikko) Tomoe, Kurosaki Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosaki 'Amity' Tomoe is Ichigo's twin sister. She thinks herself special and complains because she is so normally bland. Truth of the matter is, she is not as nice as people make her out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Oshikko  
>  **Stories:** He takes his criticisms too far by openly mocking writers by writing stories in response to their stories, and not in the "good humor" way.  
>  **Genre:** Fantasy/Family  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warnings:** The story contains a character having sex underage and will eventually involve teenage pregnancy.

_Author's note – Jolene Meyers specifically told me, if her fanfic is so badly written, why don't I write the better version. So, I am taking up her challenge. Here is the real story of Kurosaki Amity._

**Ichigo's Twin Sister  
 _~Tomoe's Rebellion~_**

The female sat at the small cafe table, watching as her fellow classmates shopped at the fashion boutique across the street. Her middle school uniform was completely prim and proper. "That old hag. If she has money to send me to this rich girls school and to have me arrive in a limo, surely she has enough money to give me an allowance."

Her body flinched as a male suddenly sat down next to her. "So, having no allowance, is that why you only order a water whenever you come here? What grade are you in?"

Amity felt her cheeks flush up. In front of her sat a rather handsome man dressed in the high school uniform from the school attached to her own, though during middle school, the boys and girls were separated. "I'm in seventh grader..."

"My goodness. I thought you were in the seventh grade, your body is so dainty and small, so lady like."  
The male however smirked. "Just kidding. You look like a very mature fourteen to fifteen year old. Especially with that rack that you have." He waved a waiter over, watching as Amity swallowed hard. "I guess you can fill yourself up on my good looks?"

"Hai..." Amity felt her cheeks flush up. She watched him place his order. "Good god, you aren't planning on eating in front of me."

"So what if I am?" the male eyed her through narrowed eyes. The ice cream was brought over and he took a spoon and scooped up a bite as the light brown haired female suddenly licked her lips. He put it into his mouth and watched her. "Close your eyes and open your mouth." Amity complied and found a spoonful of the treat being stuck into her mouth.

"That tastes good."

"I have a proposition for you." The male reached out and stroke her chin. "If you become my girl, anything you want is at your disposal. Jewelry, clothes..."

"You mean, you and I would be a couple?" Amity found her eyes snapping open. "I agree."

He then pushed forward a pad. "Write down your body measurements and what you would like to start off with. I'll have a limo pick you up after school and drive you to my house. Does that sound all right?"

"Yeah... it is about time I get out from under that old hag." The curly haired female felt a finger placed on her lips.

"Those aren't nice words for a lady." The young male pushed the ice cream forward and then slipped away.

* * *

Amity waited the next day for the limo to pull up and a man got out. "You must be miss Kurosaki Tomoe."

"I prefer being called Amity..." the girl stated, getting into the limo and sliding in. She gave a nasty look to a few girls as they watched her get in. She wasn't the first person to have a boyfriend that lavished on them. Plus, her aunt always sent the limo for her. They drove up to a mansion that had an elegant air to it. She was led up to the males room.

"Hello Amity..." The young male grinned at her, his hand directed to the dress hanging against a closet. The dress was a beautiful red satin with black trim. "Do you think that I'll just let you have the dress because you are my girlfriends? We're going to play a game of strip poker."

"I am not sure I like this." The female turned to head out of the door.

"Funny, I picked you as my girlfriend due to the fact that I thought I finally found the girl who was two years younger then me and was willing to go all the way." The boy let out a sigh, glancing out of the ceiling.

Amity sat down on the ground. "Deal out the cards."

The boy smirked and dealed out the cards. "I choose the piece of clothing that comes off of oneof us whenever you lose. If you win, you either get the dress if we are both fully clothed or you get to put a piece back on. If we are down to just our birthday suit, not counting socks and accessories and you lose, we have sex and you get the dress. If you choose to forfeit, then we have sex and you get the dress."

"I won't forfeit that easily." She smirked, pulling out the cards, only to suddenly have him win. Slowly, he kept winning most of the rounds, removing his clothes first then hers, before complimenting her regarding how she looked.

"I'm sorry that I am such a plain girl." She muttered, placing her cards down and hoping that she would win. "Don't get cocky! I am going to win a round."

"I am closer to winning then you are, and truth is, you had the advantage at the beginning." Another round occurred and she ended up removing her final piece of clothing. There was just one more round and she played her cards down, only to have him place his cards down, winning. He went and scooped her up and began to carry her to his bed.

"How can you have won almost every round?" She then blinked. "You... you cheated."

"If I did, it was only because I happen to want you so bad. You are my angel fallen from heaven and you fell into the ranging water without clothes of your stature and it up to me to provide for your every need." He then smiled. "Don't you want to have me?"

* * *

Amity found herself enjoying her relationship. Everyday they played a game and every day it ended in them having wonderful sex with each other. It then became her turn she felt, to provide the game and she requested a particular outfit from her boyfriend and asked him to meet her at her own home while her aunt was at work.

She met him at the door in a maids outfit. He smirked at her. "What did you want that particular outfit for that you had to tell my driver about it?"

"Welcome home master..." Amity stated, a smirk on her face. She then grabbed his hand and led her up into her bedroom. "What is your first command master?"

"You didn't do any cleaning, so I need to punish you."

Things proceeded as normal only for the door to suddenly creep open. "I told her that you were coming to visit this month, so I don't know why she didn't show up. She may not be..."

There was a slight pause and the next thing she knew, her boyfriend was being pulled off of her and flung across the room. "Get your hands off my daughter!"

"Dad!" At that, the female sat up, covering her private parts and her face flushing up, realizing she was naked in front of her father. "Dad... you have no right to do this!"

"No right?" Isshin suddenly turned towards her, slapping her hard across the face. "I let you live with your aunt due to the fact that she kindly offered to take you in and teach you to be a proper Japanese lady and you wanted to go."

"I wanted to go because you're an idiot! You are an embarrassment to be around!"

"Well guess what! You are going to be moving home! I think your aunt will agree with me on this. Pack your bags."

"What... but..." The dark bruises appeared all over her body. "This is _my_ life!"

"It doesn't work that way. You are a high school student now. How long has this relationship been going on!" Isshin snapped, then stormed out of the room, dragging the young man with him.

**OMAKE**

There came in a flux of reviews. Jolene found herself pissed at Oshikko. " _Seriously, my character is not a slut! She is still a virgin you ass hole! Why didn't you put in any warning of what was going to happen either! This would NEVER happen!_ "

" _I bet if you had your way, your character could have sex with any character she wanted to and still be a virgin. As far as you are concerned, she can do no wrong. That isn't at all realistic you know._ "

Jolene responded back. " _Well, since it is my story, I can do something like that. What part of fanFICTION do you not understand._ "

There came another review, this time from Christina. " _First you have the nerve to rape me, and then you go and rape someone elses character! You are an idiot!_ "

" _Seriously... I did not rape you in my other fanfic. There was no rape in this chapter either._ " Oshikko commented.

Then came the next review from Animus Rover. " _Cool sex scenes..._ " Someone choose not to respond to that comment.


	12. 2.3.0 - Shopping With Christina (Christina Love) Kiego/Rukia, Christina,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christina Love helps Orihime give the new girl a much needed makeover. Slightly AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Christina Love  
>  **Stories:** She will not have written a single story not involving her OC named Christina Love. Her OC's looks are also ideal. Any female character which gets in the way of her love interests gets character bashed.  
>  **Genre:** Friendship, Fluff, Slice of Life, Make Over  
>  **Warning:** She character bashes Rukia in her story.

_Author's note – This is not the same Christina Love in my other fanfics. Keigo's ugly, so I'm going to pair him up with Rukia._

**Shopping With Christina**

Rukia pushed up her horn rimmed glasses as she walked into Kurosaki Ichigo's classroom. If it weren't for those darn glasses, she wouldn't have messed up last night and she wouldn't have had to have given Ichigo her powers. She moved to the front of the class, making a quick bow in her sweat clothing. Normally she would have been wearing a school uniform, but she had found out as soon as she registered that at this school you were allowed to dress anyway that you wanted to, there was no standard uniform. " _Why did his school have to be the only one that didn't have school uniforms._ "

She couldn't help but notice to rather pretty girls looking at her, smirking at her. One had long blond hair, while the other had long blond hair. They were dressed in tank shirts and short skirts. They also had makeup covering their face, making their faces sparkle with the glitter that was applied to their body. They showed quite a bit of cleavage with their clothing. The blond haired girl leaned over to talk to Kurosaki, while the other spoke up. "Who is the new guy?"

The teacher gave her a weak smile. "Actually, Rukia is female..."

"A rather ugly one." Keigo called out, which caused the small female to throw something at him.

"Why don't you go over and sit between Orihime and Christina." The teacher began to write on the chalk board, not paying any mind to what was going on.

Both girls stared at Rukia. The small female felt like shrinking into her own clothing as she tried to hide by crouching down low. Then Christina raised her hand. "Teacher... Rukia doesn't know the school, so can Orihime and I have the day off to show her around?"

"Sure..." the teacher stated, letting the girl slip out of the room. There feet clattered against the hallway floor.

"You have money, right?" Christina blurted out.

"Yes, but there is no way to bully me for it." Rukia muttered, crossing her arms.

"That's not what is going on!" Orihime waved her hand.

"We're taking you clothes shopping. You're getting a makeover." Christina grabbed Rukia's arm and dragged her off to a shop. They began to pile clothes into Rukia's arms and she ended up buying them. They then headed back to Rukia's place and made her dress in a bright blue dress and they began to cut her hair and do her makeup. The makeover even included contacts. They made her lips seem rounder and her eyes become bigger, not to mention they also made it so that her skin was covered in glitter.

After that, they went and joined up with the guys. Keigo blinked a couple of times. "You look pretty." The next thing Rukia knew, they were making out on a white park bench.

**OMAKE**

Christina smirked at the number of reviews she had. The first came from Cutie Pie. " _i luv ur stori. want mor_ "

After thanking her, Christina read the next review which was from Jolene. " _Nice one-shot. Update your other fanfic really soon._ "

She received another review from someone named Yuri Asuka. " _I don't like Het, but I like the idea of mistaking Rukia for a boy. I need to use that for one or more of my fanfics._ "

However, the next review was rather nasty. It came from someone named Vanilla River. " _You have to be utterly clueless! Rukia is supposed to be paired with Ichigo._ "

" _No, my OC is._ "

" _Your stupid OC isn't a canon character you moron!_ "

There was also a review from someone named Baby Cakes. " _Not to offend, but this seems to be thrown together. I don't think you spent much time on it._ "

" _I wrote it while on a sugar high and I posted it early in the morning._ "


	13. 1.1.3 - Shinigami Christina (Christina Love) Ichigo/Christina, Tatsuki, Orihime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christina Love finds out that her future soul mates life is in danger and she goes to rescue him and his family from danger. Thus starts there story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Christina Love  
>  **Stories:** She will not have written a single story not involving her OC named Christina Love. Her OC's looks are also ideal. Any female character which gets in the way of her love interests gets character bashed.  
>  **Genre:** Romance, Suspence  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Warning:** She character bashes Orihime in the story.

_Author's note – I too was flamed by people. However, Oshikko has taken it a step farther and he has written laud fanfics about myself and Jolene Meyers characters._

**Shinigami Christina  
 _Chapter Three: Christina Goes to School_**

Christina awoke to find Rukia and Ichigo each on a couch sleeping soundly. She went and dressed in her special school uniform, supplied as she was going to be the new head of the student council. It was like the normal uniform, except everything was trimmed with gold. Also, the uniform was made of a different kind of material. Instead of the normal cotton that the other students wore, she happened to wear silk. Her shoes were also high heal and she looked more like a buisness woman, rather then a student. No, make that a teacher.

She clapped her hands and both Rukia and Ichigo woke up and both hurried to use the restroom to change into their own uniforms. She then proceeded to eat a wonderful breakfast prepared by Rukia. It consisted of melon, two eggs and two strips of bacon. She sat there eating her food and touched her lips with her napkin when she was finished, of which Rukia took away from the room after she finnished. Ichigo grabbed her bag and followed her out the door, Rukia following close behind her. They walked up the stairs to the classroom.

When they did this, they ran into a girl with orange hair and a boosum almost as large as Christina's. The female raised her eyebrow as the other female blurted out something she shouldn't have. "Kurosaki-kun... do you want to go out with me sometime."

At that, Christina's hand reached out and slapped the girl across the face. "How dare you ask someone out who happens to already have a girlfriend?"

A nasty look appeared on the other girls face. "Who are you?"

At that, a girl with purple hair came running out and forced Orihime to bow her head. "Seriously, you realize that is the head of the student council."

"But I was the head of the student council..." the other girl blinked a couple of times.

"You spent too much money on spying on Ichigo," Tatsuki stated, pushing the other girl away. At that, they walked into the classroom. Christina found herself being flocked by all the boys. She didn't understand why this was. She was rather normal looking and she happened to already have a boyfriend. Surely that was obvious.

**OMAKE**

" _I have a question for you, how is it obvious that someone is dating someone else when it has yet to be announced. Unless you can give a reason, then she shouldn't be wondering why._ " This was yet another review from Dark Kuroda.

" _You just don't understand why it isn't obvious because your a stupid guy._ "

" _How many times do I have to tell you, I am not a male. I am female._ "

Christina then piped up. " _You must be gay then..._ "

She then received another review from someone named Baby Cakes. " _Having everything be about Christina takes all the fun out of reading this. Why does she get so much special attention that none of the other canon characters get? Where are her flaws?_ "

" _It isn't overly focused on her. She just happens to have this special positions to make the story work better. As for her flaws, I haven't gotten around to implementing them yet._ "


	14. 2.4.1 The True Avenging Angel (Vanilla River) Ichigo/Rukia, Orihime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the demon witch tries to confuse Ichigo's senses, Rukia must rescue him with true loves first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Vanilla River  
>  **Stories:** She is a rabid OTP shipper who is often putting heads with Chocolate River as their OTP often clash.  
>  **Genre:** Romance, Supernatural  
>  **Rating:** Teens  
>  **Warning:** The story bashes Orihime to the point of killing her off.

_Author's note – I read Chocolate Kiss's stupid fanfic Avenging Angel. Seriously, Rukia is supposed to be paired with Ichigo. Orihime is just a bimbo slut. So, here is the real story._

**The True Avenging Angel**

When Rukia ran into Orihime that morning at school, she couldn't help but feel something strange from the girl. Thus the need to get Ichigo out of that same room as the girl caused her to force him to leave his normal body. They then headed to the park where Ichigo happened to rescue the boy. However, after his whole speech, he headed off, his eyes glazed.

He came to a broken down shrine, something that had not been kept in decent shape for years and began to climb the steps up to the old shrine. Rukia, being shorter legged, fell behind rather quickly. When she got up there, she saw Orihime dressed in her school uniform, with a glamor of being a shrine maiden over the top.

At that, Rukia felt like hitting herself as she realized she had left Ichigo's body where the witch could get to it and it was with his body that Orihime lured Ichigo to the shrine. Vines began to tangle around the body. Orihime turned her face towards Rukia. "He is mine, thou fallen angel."

"You art the true fallen angel, mistress of darkness." Kuchiki spat out.

At that, Orihime's body began to sprout wings, ripping her school uniform off her body, leaving her upper torso naked to the world except for a g-string bra like apparatus. She proceeded to rip away her skirt, allowing for a black thong to appear. "I shall have him as your powers are gone."

At that, Rukia hurried to grab a stick to try and defend herself, only to find herself lashed out at with vines. She found the top of her uniform to fall away, including her bra. At that, she lunged at Ichigo, only to find her entire body wrapped with vines and held at a point where her face was near him, but she had to struggle to get closer.

Somehow, she managed to have her lips brush up against Ichigo's and an exploding sound occurred and a scream from the Hollow witch. Glancing backwards, Rukia saw that she turned to stone and saw that the vines were reversing. Not to mention Ichigo was coming out of his trance. "Rukia?"

"Yeah Ichigo?" the small female stated.

"Can I see you the rest of the way naked. You may be flat chested, but this really turns me on." Ichigo smirked at her, staring right at her naked chest.

"Pervert!" Apparently the vines weren't reversing like she thought.

**OMAKE**

The first review for the fanfic came from a very irate Chocolate Kiss. " _How dare you diss my fanfic! Yours sucks in comparison!_ "

" _At least mine sticks closer to the canon!_ " Vanilla River wrote. " _I didn't do away with his powers like you did!_ "

" _It's Ichigo/Orihime all the way!_ "

The next review came from Dark Kuroda. " _Seriously... Orihime and Rukia are friends in canon. This battle to have people die for your preferred ship is just stupid. Come on... isn't there a better way to get possible rivals out of the way?_ "

" _I've seen other people do it for other fandoms._ "


	15. 1.5.2 - Ichigo's Twin Sister - Kurosaki Family Bitch (Oshikko) Amity, Kurosaki family,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosaki 'Amity' Tomoe is Ichigo's twin sister. She thinks herself special and complains because she is so normally bland. Truth of the matter is, she is not as nice as people make her out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Oshikko  
>  **Stories** He takes his criticisms too far by openly mocking writers by writing stories in response to their stories, and not in the "good humor" way.  
>  **Genre:** Family, Fantasy  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warning:** Teenage Pregnancy

_Author's note – Some people don't get that the characters are FICTIONAL. That means that they aren't real, so if you want to try and argue that fanFICTION is not real, then don't try arguing against my fanfic._

**Ichigo's Twin Sister  
** **_Kurosaki Family Bitch~_ **

It took awhile for Amity to get her clothing together. No, the better answer for this was she refused to pack her own clothes and thus her father had to take matters into his own hands. Kurosaki Isshin marched back into his daughters room and began tossing clothing on the floor that he found not to be acceptable and made only a small pile in the suitcase of clothing that she would need.

He then proceeded to pack a small night bag of necessary essentials, toothpaste, soup, shampoo and tossed them on the bed. Amity simply sat on the bed, her legs crossed, dressed in panties and a shirt. "I'm not going and you can't make me."

"I will drag you out of this house if I need to Tomoe." Isshin felt like slapping her again, and hitting a female was not something that normally crossed his mind. He walked to the door and stood tapping his foot.

"You do that and I will call the police on you and scream rape." The busty female crossed her arms.

"No, I will call the police if I have to and it won't be on your father." Her aunt spoke up, her mood rather dark. They will haul you out of here in your underwear and you'll have to stay at the jail at night."

Amity glared at the two and then hurried to her drawers and began to pull out a pair of pants. She pulled them on and headed to her drawers. "Sheesh. You tossed out all the good stuff."

"We're leaving now Tomoe." Isshin snapped, his mood rather dark.

"I honestly never let her buy those clothes. I think that boy bought them for her." The aunt shook her head. "I am sorry that I couldn't keep a better eye on her."

"She just needs a good old fashioned Kurosaki family setting to snap her back into her position." Isshin stated, heading down the stairs. He and Amity headed for the door, the girl slagging behind. He then got a taxi so that they could get to the tain station.

"I could run away at any time." The female spoke up, rather irritated that she was being forced away from her school.

"And I will call the police on that." Isshin stated. "You don't have anywhere to go but home. How long have you been sexually active."

"A little after my fifteenth birthday, so just under a year." Amity glanced at her nails as he bought the tickets. They then headed for the train. She fell slightly asleep, only to be awaken by her own father. "You ass hole!"

"Watch your tounge. You have very young sisters." The man stated, heading for the door and opening it up.

"Hey dad, your home." Ichigo stated. "Why aren't you... attacking... me. Tomoe? What are you doing here?"

"She decided that it was all right to start having sexual relationships with a guy and I caught them when I went to go vist." Isshin stated, dropping the suitcases onto the floor.

"Wow... it is dumb and dumber." Amity folded her arms. "I so hate this family." At that point, she suddenly found Yuzu and Karin hurrying over to her.

"Tomoe-chan!" Yuzu called up, running to the door, only to have her face slapped so hard by her older sister that she collapsed to the ground. Tears rolled down her face.

"What was that for!" Karin snapped out.

"I didn't want to come home." Amity glared at the younger Kurosaki girls.

"Fine. Until you decide to be a part of this family, you will be doing all your own cooking, all the cleaning of your room and all the washing of your clothes and anything else I can think of. You will also be expected to come home and study in your room." Isshin snapped.

"By the way, where is my room." The female folded her arms.

"The only room we have is the one in the attic and that is filled with boxes. I mean, we can't share a room like we did when we were little." Ichigo folded his arms. "I also think, by the look on dad's face, you're going to need to clean it yourself."

"That isn't fair!" Amity glared at her father.

"Well, if you had been nice enough, I might have given you my room for the night until we happened to get your room nice and settled. But now you have to do that all yourself. Now get your but upstairs. Be forwarned, there is no light up there, until you take time to replace the light bulb, you are stuck cleaning only during the day."

"Can I at least have a flashlight then?" Amity stated firmly.

"Go find one for yourself in the kitchen." Isshin stated, turning away from her.

"Seriously Tomoe... you need to be a whole lot more careful about not getting dad angry at you." Ichigo stated.

"Who cares." At that, Amity stormed off. "I hate being in a family of freaks that can see ghosts."

"Last time I checked, so can you." The eldest Kurosaki child found himself in a rather dark mood.

Amity stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to the attic shut after she went through. Clicking on the flashlight, she moved it around the room, revealing a lack of furniture and a dust covered floor. There was a window to one side with limited light coming through despite the fact there were no drapes. The female glared at the window, then opened up the door and stormed down stairs.

She got into Isshin's face. "What the hell are you going to do about there being no furniture in my room and the boxes stacked all over the place!"

"Amity, you're almost fifteen. You can either ask nicer or figure it out for yourself." The man then moved away.

She then scooped up the bags and dragged the suitcase up the stairs, muttering a bunch of curses as she went up the stairs. The suitcase made a loud thumping sound as she went up. She then tried kicking the door open, only to hurt her foot as she did so. She then dragged the suitcase in and dropped them onto the ground and opened them up. "Good god, that man has no sense of style."

She then turned her head towards the window and went to lean against a box, tapping her hand on the floor. "Life sucks."

**OMAKE**

" _So, on top of forcing my character to lose her virginity, you happen to force her to be placed in a crappy room? Sure, her room was crap in my fanfic, but the truth is, it was a lot better then this. Why did you have to go and make her out to be a complete and utter bitch? Seriously... I want to know what is up with you? Do you get a kick at hurting people's feelings?_ "

He wrote this response to Jolene. " _Actually, what I get a kick out of is the fact that you end up being such a cry baby over being told where your fanfic stinks and the insane responses I get. Bring it on girly._ "

The next review came from Christina. " _Leave Amity alone!_ "

" _Leave Brittney alone!_ "


	16. 2.1.2 - Rhapsody Orange and Red - Red Flower Deflowered (Yuri Asuka) Rukia/Orihime, Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Ichigo's outside persona that he shows most people is a nice one, albeit rough, but truth of the matter is, Orihime and Rukia learn the hard way that he is not whom he seems to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Yuri Asuka  
>  **Stories:** She is a non LGBT writer of slash who writes slash because she sees it as a way of rebeling from the status quo, but because het is the status quo she has a definite allergy towards non-slash works unless of course the story portrays het in a negative light.  
>  **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warning:** Her story contains rape and abuse, but Ichigo is character bashed.

_Author's note – I need to concede that Kurosaki Ichigo would in fact NOT have a sister fetish. So, I am doing something in this chapter to change that. I rarely if ever concede to people. Seriously though, don't like, don't read._

**Rhapsody Orange and Red _  
~Red Flower Deflowered~_**

There was a smacking of the yard stick as Orihime found herself startled from her dream. It had been another one of those dreams. No, it had been another one of those nightmares which had caused her to lose sleep. Last night, she had dreamed that her rapist had a school fetish. She rubbed her eyes, trying to pay attention to class. She then raised her hand. "I need to go to the nurses office."

At that, she got back up and walked to the building and lay down, heading back into the dream world. It really had occurred at his Aunt's house. She was too scared to tell anyone. She heard a soft voice calling to her. " _Help me..._ " She felt her vision come to side on another dream about the inside of the house, however, this one was in fact different.

A man stood in the front room with Ichigo along with a very small female. The man spoke up. "Now son, your aunt is going to be taking care of this young lady. She has no where else to go as her family is all dead. I'll be leaving her in your care."

"She owes our family a big dept, right?" The orange haired teen smirked.

"Hai..." The female made a quick bow. "My father had a great debt before he died and due to that, your aunt choose to pay it off, in return that I should forever serve the family and do as its members wish."

"I think we'll be find dad." Ichigo's mouth twisted up. The man left, and the teenager folded his arms. "You are a slave."

"Well yes, so to speak, as I have nowhere to go." Rukia glanced at the ground as rain could be heard outside of the room.

He then proceeded to push her out of the room, into the storm. As he shut the door. "Your first order is to stay put."

"But..." the small female placed her hands on the cold window, frowning as the rain poured down and soaked her white cotton dress, revealing her underwear. Ichigo walked away, then came back, letting her in. She chattered her teeth. "I need... I need to get out of these clothes and take a hot shower."

At that, he led her up to that same room and opened the door, letting her in. The girl climbed into the shower, stripping herself naked. Orihime found herself blushing, as she liked the look of this girls body, being so different from her. However, she noticed the shower door opening and tried yelling for the other girl to look out. However, Ichigo was soon on her.

Orihime felt as if what had happened to her was happening all over again. The scene was just as sickening, but the scene that flashed towards her after that she found to be worse. That girl was outside, right now, chained to a stake, completely naked, various bruises on her body. Some were more healed then others, but it was obvious that the same thing had happened, but with more times.

At that, the busty female woke up and hurried out of the school. She knew exactly where Ichigo lived.

**OMAKE**

" _I am glad that you made that one change to your fanfic, however, these are not the characters I know from Bleach._ " came the response from Sailor Paladin.

" _Didn't I tell you that if you didn't like, that you shouldn't read? Seriously, I don't believe that you are a slash writer. The only reason you have an issue is because it is slash._ " Yuri wrote out, her fingers hitting the keyboard fast.

" _Seriously... you've reviewed and favorited some of my stories in the past. Don't give me that crap._ " The other person wrote out.

At that, Yuri went and checked her list, and then began to simultaneously remove fanfics. " _I can't see what I ever saw in your fanfics and I am never going to read anything of yours again._ "


	17. 3.1.0 - First Kiss (Chocolate Kiss) Ichigo/Orihime, Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ichigo saves Orihime from her brother, they share their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Chocolate Kiss  
>  **Stories:** She is a rabid OTP shipper who is often butting heads with Vanilla River as their OTP often clash.  
>  **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Warnings:**

_Author's note – I just saw the third episode of Bleach and the episode was so romantic. If you honestly can't see that Ichigo and Orihime are going to be together, something is wrong with you. If Orihime had been conscious they so would have kissed._

**First Kiss**

Orihime sat in the street, watching as her brother took up Ichigo's zampaktuo. Her eyes blurred from the amount of tears she shed, not wanting to see her brother leave, or for Kurosaki to become hurt. The jewel like tears fell to the ground, wetting the ground. "I have to leave Orihime..."

"I don't want you to leave brother! You are fine now, without your mask!" The female felt the tears fall down her cheeks.

"I have too." Her brother gave her a weak smile. "But... there is something that I wouldn't mind seeing before I go..."

"And that would be?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"A promise that you will take care of my sister for the rest of your life." Her brother had his own tears falling down his cheeks.

"I plan on it, being with her forever." Ichigo glanced down ad Orihime and gave her a hand up. "You understand what I mean by that, right?"

"I know that you love me." Orihime felt the tears run down her cheeks.

"Yes, I do love you." Ichigo's smile was like diamonds. He leaned in and kissed her, her knight in shining armor. As soon as they finished, her brother Sora suicided.

**OMAKE**

The writing of this fanfic in fact felt full filling, however, the first review came from an irate Vanilla River. " _Seriously, Ichigo would not have kissed Orihime! She is a whore!_ "

" _This is coming from the person who likes to pair Ichigo with a pedophile._ " Chocolate Kiss snapped out in her reply.

Someone named Baby Cakes had something to say. " _Would they have kissed? Honestly, with as shy as Orihime acted earlier, I highly doubt it. The word suicide at the end wasn't nice, that wasn't what he did and was the wrong word to use. Why would they kiss too in front of her older brother?_ "

" _Of course they would have kissed_ ," Chocolate Kiss typed out, her fingers pounding on the keyboard. " _If you can't see how much they liked each other in that episode, then you are disillusion._ "

Finally, she found a nice review from someone named Princess Yumi. " _I like your fanfic and I LOVE the pairing Ichihime. Write more for this pairing please!_ "


	18. 1.1.4 Shinigami Christina - Christina's First Date (Christina Love) Ichigo/Christina, Orihime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christina Love finds out that her future soul mates life is in danger and she goes to rescue him and his family from danger. Thus starts there story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Christina Love  
>  **Stories:** She will not have written a single story not involving her OC named Christina Love. Her OC's looks are also ideal. Any female character which gets in the way of her love interests gets character bashed.  
>  **Genre:** Romance, Suspense  
>  **Rating:** General  
> Orihime is character bashed in her story.

_Author's note – So, the next thing that happens in the Bleach episode is that Rukia takes Ichigo to the park. I found that boring and pointless to my story. I mean, Ichigo will do anything for Christina because it is true love. So, I decided to cut it, but the part still seemed romantic._

**Shinigami Christina  
_Chapter Four: Christina's First Date_**

Christina sat at her desk, glaring boringly out of the window. Every single thing that the teacher said she already knew. She found the teacher to be quite stupid in comparison to her great mind. However, during lunch, Ichigo walked over to her and spoke up. "This evening, would you come with me to the park?"

"As in a date?" Christina felt her china skinned cheeks suddenly flush as her heart began to beat quickly.

"Of course." Ichigo stated firmly. The female watched as Orihime glared at her, her eyes going wide with anger.

She then found herself excited about the event and hurried home after school to go through her outfits, Rukia Kuchiki choosing to help her with her selection. She finally settled on a tight pair of tan colored jean shorts that hugged her hips and showed off her fine butt. They were cut off at only two inches. She also choose a halter top with thin spaghetti straps that cut off right above her nicely sculpted muscles. Underneath, she wore one of those translucent shirts, a pale blue that gave her skin a luxurious glow. Her shoes were high heeled, a bright red color.

For makeup, she choose a green eye shadow and caked it on, along with a purple lip gloss and glitter based rouge. She did her nails to match her outfit and adorned her hair with jeweled butterfly clips. Here long blond hair hung down her shoulders and she added silver ribbons to the long hair using the clips, to which she tied up her hair into two pig tails, leaving a bit in the back to hang down behind her. She then picked out a perfume and spritzed herself with the scent, blinking a couple of times in delight.

Arriving at the park, she found Ichigo waiting for her, dressed in a tux. She sat on the white bench as he handed her a thing of flowers and chocolates. He then leaned in, kissing her lips. His hands glided up under her clothing as they made out. Everything she felt was as it should be. However, she didn't realize that someone was in fact watching her from above, her eyes gleaming with hared. Otherwise she would have found some more private place as she disliked this person for trying to steal her boyfriend.

That person was Orihime. The girl dressed in a rather sleazy outfit. She wore a bikini like top that only covered her breasts and shorts that looked almost like panties. She then wore torn netting on her legs. She wore dark eye shadow and black lipstick and even put black streaks in her hair. She glared down, taking pictures, looking to find something that would pull the two apart. She hated the fact that Christina was with Ichigo. Ichigo was supposed to be hers.

_Author's note – See, it should be obvious that they are dating. Also, this is now about Orihime too._

**OMAKE**

Oshikko happened to be the first person to review her fanfics and wrote out this. " _I am sorry, but you are a freaking idiot if you thought it was obvious the previous chapter that they were dating. That is different from making it obvious in the next chapter. You also have to be an idiot not to realize that this is still all about Christina. I laugh, because Orihime is called out for slutty clothing, but your OC is not. How stupid are you?_ "

" _You're the stupid one! Orihime's outfit is sleazy as she is wearing something that one only wears if they are trying to get men to have sex with them. She is a whore!_ "

Baby Cakes' review was a little different. " _I don't think your fic is K+ anymore. This is not Orihime._ "

" _This is Orihime! You have to be very stupid not to see her name there! I think that this being rated K+ is fine. I mean, hello, what kids happen to not have seen a female in a bikini!_ "

" _I love your latest chapter Christina! I am not fond of Orihime myself._ " Jolene stated in her review.

" _I don't hate Orihime, but she is so stupid!_ "


	19. 3.2.1 - Princess Orihime (Princess Yumi) Ichigo/Orihime, Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime is a princess that needs to be rescued by her prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Princess Yumi  
>  **Stories:** She is a young, sheltered writer whose stories are filled with fluffiness, but she'll genderbend to avoid writing slash.  
>  **Genre:** Romance, Fairy Tale, Fantasy  
>  **Rating:** Teens  
>  **Warning: **Princess Yumi accidentally swaps Rukia's gender.****

_Author's note – This is going to be Ichihime. They are so cute. I was inspired by_ **:D**

**Princess Orihime  
 _Prisoner Princess_**

* * *

**O** nce upon a time there existed a princess who lived in a castle. Her older brother kept her locked in the tower due to the fact that the princess was the heir to the throne. He had killed off the queen and king and now ruled over the land, creating a strife among the people. Thus the princess was alone in the castle, not a friend in the world. Thus begins our tale.

**In Orihime's Bedroom**

**T** he female princess sat in front of her mirror, brushing out her long, beautiful hair that fell over her shoulders like silk. The hair reached the floor and had flowers braided into it to amplify her beauty. Her soft skin shone brightly and her chocolate colored eyes sparkled as she smiled at herself in the mirror, eyes that could melt any hear except her own brothers.

 **A** s she sat at the mirror, her brother came and knocked at the door, which caused her to click off her television set and turned towards the door. "Hello oni-chan."

"Hello Orihime." The male drawled out his words, then shut the door closed, leaving a trey of food for her to eat and a new book for her to read.

**Orihime's P.O.V**

I sighed as I went and picked up the trey. Life simply became more and more boring as the day went on. I wanted to have the chance to go outside, but oni-chan never let me. So, I simply sat at my table and brushed my long hair, playing video games and reading books. I happen to like MTV a lot, but I know I'll never have a life like that.

That is, unless I somehow can find a way to make it so that I can have a prince in shining armor. You know, the kind that is in all of those Disney movies I watch so much. I want to be one of those kinds of princesses, but I have never seen the outside, nor have I met anyone other then oni-chan. Mother and father died when I was born, due to a fire in the building.

So, I sit her, waiting and wishing that someone would come and meet me up here. Eventually, the prince that I see in my dreams will come and rescue me. Soon, I will finally hear his lovely voice. I am waiting patiently for that day.

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

I woke up having that same dream that I had always had. I live on the border of our kingdom and another one, one where a lot more peace comes from, but where they have been missing their prince since the day that he was born. But oh well, it is none of my business. My business is to take care of my family since my father is an idiot.

But that dream... I know that I am meant to rescue her, that princess in my dream. However, I have to say, how do you rescue a non existent princess. I know of no country, our own or the one near us that happens to have a family with a female heir. So why is it that this princess keeps appearing in my dreams?

Standing there, I watch as my two sisters run around, playing with our cousin Rukia. He has never seemed to taken a liking to doing work, which is irritating in itself, as I end up doing all of it. This is thanks to an idiotic father who cares not about the work I put in.

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

I ran around playing hide and seek with Karin and Yuzu, having fun, when we heard a yelling coming from a field near our own. Smoke began to float up and a rancid smell filled our noses. I held Yuzu and Karin close to me, not at all sure what was going on.

**Orihime's P.O.V.**

I stared into the mirror when I saw the dragon flying in the sky. I blinked a couple of times, somehow the image being familiar. The dragon swooped down on the field, burning things as it flew along. "Please... run away."

I watched, as I saw a family with two small children, and two older siblings. The orange haired youth. I couldn't believe my eyes, he was my knight in shining armor. "RUN!"

* * *

**OMAKE**

Princess Yumi felt that the story she wrote was in fact perfect and she was excited about the reviews that she would get. Baby Cakes gave her the first review. " _Rukia is a she, not a he. The fanfic is all right, but not the best that I've read._ "

" _I'm sorry it isn't up to your standards. The he instead of a she was a typo._ " Princess Yumi moved onto the next review.

Cutie Pie wrote in her normal chat speak way. " _i luv yur fic. i wan mor. nobidy diz tho, rit?_ "

" _No, nobody dies in my fic, at least none of the good guys._ "

She then got another review, this time from Dark Kuroda. " _While your fanfic is not that bad, be sure to keep them in character. Also, the POV change is really annoying, not to mention that is not how you're supposed to use it._ "

" _Everyone else I see uses this writing style, so what is wrong with me writing in this style too?_ "


	20. Omake 2: Chappy Chan Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Orihime introduces Rukia to the concept of fanfiction and she too becomes excited about this new world.

Orihime quickly found that her phone could in fact connect to the internet, thus allowing her not to have to use Tatsuki's own computer. She got to the school and during lunch time sat to the side with the small shinigami female. "I found something really cool I want to show you Rukia."

"And what would that be?" Rukia sat down next to her.

"Well, I found out about the internet and that I can use it on my phone." Inoue stated.

"I knew about that. When we are in the world of the living, our Soul Phones have net access so that we can do research into the current trends, but I've never really used it." The female pulled out her own. "Is that what you wanted to show me?"

"No! Actually, I found a site that hosts stories about us and they are cool. Well, most of them." At that, she showed the address to Rukia.

"Ichigo's Twin Sister: The True Story. It has two chapters." Rukia began to read the fanfic while Orihime read on her own. "This is pretty amazing stuff."

"I'm going to leave a review." Orihime smiled, clicking the buttons.

"You can do that?" The small female shinigami's eyes suddenly brightened up, and then glanced at the phone.

"I just created an account and started going." The robust female stated, her fingers hitting the keypad of her phone.

"I'll create one too then." Rukia stated.

Orihime then held up her phone, showing a review from Orihime-chan, her user name. " _I like how in this story Amity is getting what she deserves. Seriously, her having sex with a guy is really stupid and there is the fact that she hit Yuzu-chan was just mean. She's supposed to be her older sister. Kurosaki-kun will not put up with her not acting her roll._ "

At that, Rukia left her review as Chappy Chan Chan. " _I like the story too. I mean, Ichigo having a twin sister is quite interesting. However, I know for a fact that this girl would in fact not fit in at all at the Kurosaki household. I hope she learns her lesson soon._ "

A dinging sound was heard as the reply came through. " _Let me guess. If Orihime-chan is supposed to be Inoue Orihime, you're supposed to be Kuchiki Rukia?_ "

" _Wow! You must be psychic!_ " Rukia typed out.

" _No... I just find this to be quite interesting, truth be told._ " Osshiko wrote.

However, two more replies came to Orihime and Rukia, both from Jolene Meyers. Inoue's read, " _Seriously, Amity Kurosaki is not supposed to be like this. He completely screwed over my character. She is actually very likable._ " She then responded to Rukia. " _He was NOT the first person to do the twin story, I was. Seriously, in mine, Amity is better fit in the story._ "

" _I'll be sure to read your story soon._ " Rukia wrote out on her own phone. The next story the two girls pulled up was Shopping With Christina. The two girls found themselves suddenly bursting out loud from laughter. So, Chappy Chan Chan wrote out this. " _I've been nerdified. Funny. Me with Keigo... even funnier._ "

" _I think it is funny because Rukia would never need a makeover. She is pretty as she is. I don't think she and Keigo would be a good couple._ " Orihime wrote out. They then moved onto Shinigami Christina. Orihime wrote out a quick review. " _Am I supposed to be the bad guy?_ "

" _Excuse me?_ " the PM came, and then another soon afterward. " _You mean is Orihime supposed to be the bad guy in this? If so, yes._ "

" _Cool. I get to be the bad guy!_ " Orihime typed out. Rukia happened to be glancing over her shoulder.

Chappy Chan Chan then wrote her review. " _While Orihime-chan thinks it is quite fun for her to be making her into the villain in this, I... as her friend... do not like the way that you are treating her in this story. She is a really nice person and it somewhat seems like you are doing it to get her out of the way of Ichigo. Why not befriend her like your other fanfic?_ "

" _You are confusing me a little, as you guys can't be Orihime Inoue and... I don't know who you are Chappy Chan Chan, but this is simply a different story. I guess that is the best way to put it._ "

Moving on, the next story that the girls ended up finding happened to be The True Avenging Angel. But before Orihime would let Rukia read that, she had the female read first The Avenging Angel. Rukia found herself blinking a couple of times. "That would so never happen."

"I know! But wouldn't it make a good movie?" Orihime asked.

"Too bad they canceled the film festival." Rukia found herself pouting, but she wrote out a review. " _Orihime-chan pointed this out to me and I think it is funny!_ "

" _What is up with you two... you are not Orihime and Rukia..._ " came the response.

"Ehh... did you receive a lot of responses like this Inoue?" The small female asked.

"Yeah. She said I couldn't possibly know the characters for Bleach. What though, is this bleach thing? I don't bleach my hair." Orihime frowned, placing a hand on her chin.

"That is weird..." Rukia stated, continuing onto the next story.

Orihime-chan's review was already up. " _I like this story. I get to be the bad guy again._ "

" _I like how your story is a nice companion piece to Avenging Angel._ " Rukia wrote out. " _However, if Ichigo saw my boobs, I would seriously make sure he died then and there._ " Both received more responses along the lines of the writer being weirded out.

The small female shinigami then came across a fanfic called Rhapsody Orange and Red to which Orihime tried to get her not to read. She went in there and red the fanfic anyways, leaving a review. " _I'm sorry, but this is so not Ichigo._ " She then glanced up at Orihime. "What does Yuri mean? _"_

At that, Orihime found her face flushing. "That mean that it is a romantic relationship not between a guy and a girl, but... but... between... two girls..."

"Ehh... gross. Who are the two..." Rukia paused, suddenly paling. "That's just... no. Just, no."

"I know! We're just best friends!" Orihime shook her head. "Next fic."

"Oh! Orihime! You'll love this one! It is so romantic! Though Ichigo would likely blow a gasket if he saw it." Rukia stated reading First Kiss. She then typed in a review. " _My friend Orihime-chan is so going to love this!_ "

At that, Orihime found herself pausing for quite a bit of time, a major blush growing on her cheeks. " _While I think it is more likely that Ichigo likes Rukia, I really like the fact that I got such a romantic moment with him. And it involved my brother._ "

The next one they read was Princess Orihime, to which the two girls gushed over. Orihime then went and introduced Rukia to some older ones; Ichigo's Twin Sister, Ichigo's Rival and Oshima's Girl. Rukia found herself responding in similar manner to the one by Animus Rover as her friend, not to mention she felt pity for the girlfriend of Oshima. However, on the story that Jolene wrote, both girls had varied opinions.

Rukia found herself writing her own review. " _I am going to agree with your other reviewers. Amity is not a likable character. I also think that from my mannerisms, she should have been able to tell I was a girl, so she also comes across as a bit daft._


	21. O-2.1 - Orange Strawberry - Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Orihime and Rukia create a fanfic account for Ichigo without him knowing.

After school, both Orihime and Rukia found themselves in Ichigo's room. The small female sat on the bed staring at the ceiling while Orihime sat in the computer chair facing backwards. The busty teens face twisted in a bored expression. "So... now what are we going to do now that we've read all the fanfiction about us and other people we know on that site?"

"Well... I like the idea that we can upload pictures to the site and write our own stories." Rukia folded her arms across her chest. "Why don't we write our own stories for the site and post pictures. I mean, people _are_ writing fanfics in response to other people's stories, so why can't we write stories in response to their stories? And we can make photos for some of the stories we like, right?"

"You mean, like act them out and take pictures and even taking pictures of ourselves?" Orihime found herself smiling at this only to suddenly pause. "But... which account should we post the stories we write under? I get that the ones we write ourselves should go under our individual accounts, but we're more likely to write a story together. Same with pictures. Individual ones to our own accounts, but of other people and pictures of us together..."

"Ichigo has a computer right?" Rukia glanced at the substitute shinigami's desk.

"I don't know if he has axes to the internet." The busty female turned on the owner of the room's computer to find a desk top screen of a picture of him with his two younger sisters. She then clicked on a few buttons then suddenly donned a huge smile. "He has internet connection too. What were you thinking?"

"Let's create an account for Ichigo and use it as a neutral zone. We can post any and all of our joint work to that account." Rukia's lips pushed together in determination.

"What should it be called though?" Orihime began to ponder.

"Well, his name means strawberry." The small female put a finger to her mouth.

"But his hair is orange." Inoue stated.

Both girls suddenly widened their eyes as a bright idea came to them. They then spoke at the same time. "I got it! Strawberry Orange!"

Both of the girls fell into fits of laughter just as the person they were talking about came into the room. Ichigo's face narrowed suddenly. "What are the two of you talking about? What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Rukia blurted out.

"Just visiting." Orihime smiled.

The small female paused as she noticed the rather sour look on Ichigo's face and suddenly pulled out her soul phone snapping a picture. "That will do. We've got a sour strawberry."

"Oh! Goodie!" Inoue chirped just as Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"All right. What are you guys doing?" The male narrowed his eyes again.

"Girl stuff." Both of the females stated in order to get him to leave them alone. He then turned and walked away, grumbling as he closed the door.

They then uploaded the picture to the site they were using and clicked to use it for the account they so named Strawberry Orange. Ichigo's face stared at them from the user icon. Rukia smiled. "Now isn't that adorable, that itty bitty little picture. Maybe I should have drawn a picture instead?"

"Well... I think it is cute!" Orihime stated, a smile fully on her face. "We should make a profile though."

"Yup." Rukiasat down and began to write out the profile that they would be using for the so called Ichigo's account. In reality it was simply a joint account between the two account.

_Hello! We, Orihime-chan and Chappy Chan Chan decided that we really liked this site, despite the fact that there are stories on here we don't like so much, but that is neither here, nor is it there. Well, since Ichigo didn't have an account, we decided to create one for him, called Strawberry Orange. I think you can guess how we came up with that account name._

Rukia suddenly paused. "Hey, Orihime... what is Ichigo's favorite author?"

"Mmm... I don't know. Twilight?" Inoue placed a finger to her mouth. "That would mean Stephanie Meyer right?"

"Oh... I've read those books. They have a very dark feel where the female is reverted to an old fashioned role through her own choice of being submissive. It is a very interesting study on modern culture."

_Ichigo's favorite book series happens to be the Twilight Saga and he likes the work of Stephanie Meyer due to the submissive role the female choose to take on. He finds the concept to be fascinating. The concept is romantic and domineering at the same time._

"What else should we put?" Rukia asked, pausing for a few minutes.

"Mmm... hey, lets start the Ichigo fanclub, making it so that all the girls like him." Orihime smiled. "You know, like we talked about when we ate lunch with the other girls. Other then that, I can't think of anything else."

"All right," Rukia clicked away at the keyboard.

_Ichigo has his own fan club of girls which includes in the top tier Kuchiki Rukia and Inoue Orihime, the founders of said club. It also includes Honsho Chizuru simply because she wants to see Ichigo with a guy. Tatsuki is part of the group because she is his long time child hood friend, as are Ogawa Michiru, Kunieda Ryo and Mahana Natsui. Mabey even Ms. Ochi! :)_


	22. O-2.2 (Photo Shoot 1) Nerdy Glasses - Rukia, Uryu, Orihime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rukia borrows Uryu's glasses to take a picture for the fanfic "Shopping with Christina".

The Quincy sat in the crafting club working on one of his latest projects. He glanced up when he heard the Orihime and Rukia enter the classroom. He pushed his glasses up on his nose wondering why they were there. The first thing he did was look around for a spiky orange head of hair. Ichigo was nowhere in site.

He then looked for a personage much smaller then any of his friends. He glanced at the girl's bags wondering if said person would be removed from there bags. When said person in fact did not appear he finally spoke up. "You two aren't here to have me fix up that mod soul's body again are you?"

"No." Rukia stated. "But it is fun seeing him cross-dressed."

"Then what are you here for?" Uryu asked.

"You're the only one still at school who happens to wear glasses." Orihime simply smiled at him as he said this.

"Excuse me... what is the deal with looking for someone with eye wear?" Uryu folded his arms across his chest.

"You know Orihime... I don't think Uryu's glasses are nerdy enough. They actually have a nice look to them." Rukia stated.

At that the young Quincy felt his eyebrow twitch. "Excuse me? Sorry I am not nerdy enough for you. Isn't that a good thing?"

"No." The busty female stated. "We need to borrow someone's eye glasses so we can get a picture of Rukia-chan wearing glasses and her hair messed up."

"Why wouldn't my glasses work?" Uryu shook his head, his jaw wanting to drop from disbelief.

"Because I need to look nerdy and in need of a makeover." Rukia let out a chuckle. "You get that, right?"

"No. I don't. Why do you need to have such a picture?" Uryu asked.

"There is a story we like and we want to make a picture of it." Orihime smiled.

"It is as simple as that?" Uryu tapped his fingers on the desk. "I thought that my glasses weren't nerdy enough."

"Bit it is all that we have. I don't know where we would find horn-rimmed glasses." Rukia placed both fingers to her eyes, imitating wearing glasses.

"Well, you shouldn't wear other people's eyeglasses. It is bad for your eyes." The male began to pack up his sewing kit.

"Even for just a few minutes?" Orihime asked.

At that, Uryu watched the girls carefully, then let out a sigh. "It is just a picture. Just be sure not to damage them and return them asap."

At that, he removed his eye glasses and handed them over to Rukia who went and put them on. At that, she suddenly found herself stumbling backwards. "Wow. Weird. Uryu... you are what they call blind as a mole."

"The foreign phrase is as blind as a bat." Uryu sighed watching as the small female shinigami messed up her hair and then pulled on a sweatshirt, almost knocking the eyeglasses off, which caused him to twitch. Despite having bad eyesight, he could tell that was happening. Orihime then snapped the picture and Rukia handed his eye glasses back.

The girls then left and posted the picture to Chappy Chan Chan's profile. " _Nerdy Rukia: We liked the story Shopping with Christina and decided to take a picture of Rukia as a nerd. However, we couldn't find any mondo nerdy eyeglasses, so we borrowed Uryu's. Enjoy._ "


	23. O-2.3 (Photo Request 1) Denied - Rukia, Orihime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rukia and Orihime deny a picture request from someone.

Orihime and Rukia sat at the park enjoying the break from hollow attacks. Rukia munched on a crepe filled with orange while Orihime sat eating a crepe with strawberries in it. The small soul reaper flipped open her phone and began to web surf. When she got to her account the shinigami quickly noted that she had garnered quite a few comments on the picture that she and Orihime posted.

" _Oh my gosh! I love your cosplay for my fanfic. I would love to see you make more pictures._ " Christina wrote using a ton of emoticons to go with what she wrote.

"Ahh! Someone liked my cosplay!" Rukia smiled as her feet kicked out with excitement straight in front of her.

"You know what cosplay is Rukia-chan?" Orihime asked with her mouth full of strawberry crepe.

"Of course I know! I happen to like the living worlds Manga and I consider myself what they so term an otaku. I also like dressing up in chappy themed outfits so it is obvious that I like cosplaying." The small female put her legs back down.

"How many Manga have you actually read?" Orihime's mind was full of curiosity about her friends supposed hobby.

"I've read the one from when I first got here and used for learning modern colloquialisms. But I loved it so I must be a fan of Manga and an otaku!" Rukia blurted out with great enthusiasm. She quickly calmed down a bit. "Actually, I've read a few that Ichigo has too and the few that Yuzu and Karin have. Plus I've perused a few in the book store. They're interesting."

"Ehh. I've never read a Manga before." Orihime glanced up at the clouds.

"My favorite is the first I read. It was so creepy!" Rukia bit down firmly into the orange crepe.

"I like cosplaying too. It is fun to dress up as people." Orihime said. "And since these fanfics, whatever that means, aren't the real us, we're still cosplaying."

"Yeah... dressing up as..." Rukia paused, her face suddenly going green.

"What is it?" The busty female leaned over to look at one of the comments that Rukia had received on the picture.

The comment was from Yuri Asuka. " _I couldn't help but notice that you look a lot like Rukia and Orihime-chan looks like Orihime. It also seems that the two of you know each other. Would it be possible to get a picture of the two of you kissing?_ "

"Ehh!" At this, Orihime blinked a couple of times. A frown appeared on her face. "It's that weird girl again. We aren't gay."

Rukia decided to reply as the comments on the picture threaded along. " _REJECTED_."

" _Whatever for?_ " Yuri asked again.

" _Because we aren't gay._ "

" _I can't see how the two of you aren't. You two, just like the two from Bleach look good together also look good together._ "

At that, both Rukia and Orihime looked at each other, their faces a little pale, then they both burst out laughing. "What is this idea that people should be paired together because they look good together!"

"I know!" Orihime laughed.


	24. O-2.4 (Story 1) Devil angel (Orihime, Rukia) Orihime, Rukia, Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia has to find a way to fix things so that she, Ichigo and Orihime can still be friends. However, what is this monster that is causing problems? Sorta sequel to Chocolate Kiss and Vanilla Rivers fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Orange Strawberry  
>  **Stories:** Rukia and Orihime created the pseudonym for Ichigo yet use it for posting content they work on together along with content Ichigo writes himself.  
>  **Genre:** Sci-Fi, Supernatural  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Warning:** Their story character bashes Ichigo.

It started with an offhand comment from Rukia as she sat in the chair in Ichigo's room. "I have to say... as much I like those two fanfics Chocolate Kiss and Vanilla River wrote it felt like the story was rather incomplete."

"I know. There is no way that either one of us would fight each other. We're good friends." Orihime frowned as she sat on Ichigo's bed.

"I'm miffed that I didn't get to punch Ichigo for looking at my bare chest!" Rukia muttered under her breath. As she said this, the door opened and the orange haired substitute shinigami peeked in.

"What the hell do you mean you're going to punch me for... _that_? Seriously Rukia, I've never seen you in anything but clothing from head to toe." The teenaged male narrowed his eyes.

"I never said that you did." The small female simply stared at him.

"Yes... you did." Ichigo continued to stare at the two. "You two have been acting strange."

"Actually.. Rukia didn't say that. She was being truthful." Orihime smiled weakly.

"So I am to assume that she knows some other Ichigo then?" the boy leaned in the doorway.

"Of course I don't." As he was about to open his mouth again to say something Rukia spoke up. "The Ichigo I'm talking about is a fictional character named after you with a very similar background."

Ichigo looked rather unimpressed. "Then the Rukia in said story is also a fictional character named after you with a very similar background?"

"Yes!" Rukia stated rather loudly while Orihime nodded her head.

Ichigo paused for a few minutes thinking about what he should do. "I was thinking I want to figure out what you two are up to. I then got a thought. If I get dragged into your imaginary story telling I might just get hurt. So I'll see you both later." He slipped out of the room.

The small shinigami spun the chair around so that she was looking straight at Orihime. "Well, here is the thing. That one girl decided to write a sequel for someone else's fanfic thingy, so it must be all right to write side stories and sequels for other peoples fanfic. So why don't we wrap that one up?"

"Ehh! Oh, that is a nice idea!" The busty female showed enthusiasm on her face. "Let's see... one thing that we need to definitely work on is the fact that we are treating each other like the enemy."

"And we need to take care of the fact that in the second story Ichigo sees my chest!" Rukia nodded her head in enthusiasm.

**~oOo~**

_**Title:** Devil Angel  
**User Name:** Orange Strawberry  
**Summary:** Rukia has to find a way to fix things so that she, Ichigo and Orihime can still be friends. However, what is this monster that is causing problems? Sorta sequel to Chocolate Kiss and Vanilla Rivers fanfic.  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Sci-Fi/Supernatural_

…

_Orihime-chan: Hello peoples! This is Rukia and my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. We really liked "Avenging Angel" and "True Avenging Angel" so we're writing a sort of sequel, considering that the fics really aren't sequels to each others and it will vary from them a bit._

_Chappy Chan Chan: Hello! As you can tell I like Chappy! We're using Ichigo's account to post the stories we write. He doesn't know he has an account though!_

**Devil Angel**

As Ichigo stared at her bare chest and Rukia realized that the vines were not disappearing. Her mind twisted around thoughts and something clicked. Why the hell was she fighting her own friends. A misty haze that filled her mind suddenly began to clear. Rukia couldn't help but realize that she had attacked her own friends.

Nobody acted the way that they should have, everyone turning on each other. Orihime, despite having attacked her own friends, now that Rukia looked at her stone face, happened to have the look of ultimate bliss, as if her dreams were coming true. It was as if she was in a dream, but Rukia couldn't help if it was some kind of mind controlling dream.

"Oh noes! With Orihime's purity powers sealed there is no way that we can get out of this mess!" Rukia chimed.

"I don't mind looking at your breasts." Ichigo commented. Yup, he was under a spell too, in his own little dream land.

Suddenly, Orihime's fairy folk suddenly appeared and circled around her head. "Orihime can't hear us." And... "Someone is blocking us from her mind." And... "She's in a stupid euphoria, that woman."

"I need to be able to get free." Rukia stated.

"No you don't." And... "None of this is real."

At that, the small female blinked a couple of times. The vines began to disappear and she was able to fall to the ground. She then placed a hand to her arm. "Chappy Ranger Red!" Rukia suddenly was surrounded and she suddenly appeared in a Chappy made uniform. Glancing above her she saw a hollow. She pointed a finger at it. "You shan't control my friends anymore!"

At that, she took out her weapon and aimed, causing the hollow to lose concentration. Ichigo and Orihime snapped out of it and they said a similar phrase as Rukia did, Orihime being white and Ichigo being orange. Orihime suddenly wore a nurse uniform with chappy in place of the medical symbol while Ichigo wore a huge orange bunny suit and sunglasses.

At that, Rukia gave him a hard kick. "What was that for."

"Gawking at me." The small female stated.

At that, Orihime slapped him across the face. His sunglasses slipped down. "Honestly, what was that for?"

"Gawking at Rukia." Orihime stated firmly.

"I didn't mean too!" The male complained.

"Doesn't matter!" chorused both girls, causing him to jaw drop.

Orihime though spoke up. "I think we should use our pure attack on that thing."

"That thing is a hollow Orihime." Ichigo complained. However he and Rukia got behind her and placed their hands on her shoulder.

Then, they said together. "Pure Chappy Moon Beam." And the hollow was dead.

**~o0o~**

Both girls, when they finished posting their fanfic were in complete hysterics, laughing their head off in Ichigo's bedroom. Rukia glanced up. "That was fun!"

"I know!" Orihime chimed in, just as the reviews began to do the same.

The first review came from Oshikko. " _All right. What the hell are the two of you on. The characters were so... not the characters from Bleach it isn't funny. I mean, can you imagine any of them as some spoof off like this? I mean, Chappy Rangers... how lame can you get._ "

" _I think that Chappy Rangers is awesome and Orihime-chan agreed._ " Rukia responded back.

Another review came in, this time from Vanilla River. " _I don't get why you had to have Orihime be near Ichigo. I killed her off for a reason in my fanfic, so that it could be Ichigo/Rukia._ "

Chocolate Kiss also responded. " _I don't like the fact that it isn't Ichigo/Orihime, but I'll settle for neither Orihime or Rukia getting them. The fanfic is actually pretty funny._ "

Jolene then spoke up. " _It would have been better with an OC in it, but I really like your fanfic."_

"I think we did a good job." Orihime stated, nodding her head.

"Yeah. Chappy Rangers aren't stupid and I don't like the idea of killing off people like that." Rukia muttered.

_Author's note – All right. How many people excepted Rukia and Orihime to write such a story?_


	25. O-2.5 (Story 2) Great Friend (Orihine, Rukia) Christina, Urya, Chad, Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being rescued, there are repercussions to having once been Oshima's girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Orange Strawberry  
>  **Stories:** Rukia and Orihime created the pseudonym for Ichigo yet use it for posting content they work on together along with content Ichigo writes himself.  
>  **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
>  **Rating"** Mature  
>  **Warning:** More craziness from Orihime and Rukia.

Again, Rukia and Orihime couldn't control themselves when it came to the site they found. They liked reading the fanfics despite the fact there were not that many. But most of all they liked posting their own stories and getting comments back from particular people. It didn't matter whether or not the comments were bad or not. Out of boredom Rukia spoke up.

"You know, I rather liked being able to give Ichigo just dues for looking at my chest in that fanfic." Rukia stated. "There are some other fanfics that I personally feel were left open and need to be concluded. I really like that fanfic Oshinma's Girl but she is stuck being raped. Honestly, she just wants to get out of a bad situation."

"So, do you want to write a sequel to that fanfic too?" Orihime asked, a smile spreading on her face.

"But of course!" The smaller female nodded her dark head in agreement.

**~oOo~**

_**Title** : Great Friends  
 **User Name** :Orange Strawberry  
 **Summary** : Despite being rescued, there are repercussions to having once been Oshima's girl.  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Friendship_

…

_Orihime-chan: I read "Oshima's Girl" and felt like crying for Christina. Oshima is a bastard and it is a good thing he doesn't show up at school._

_Chappy Chan Chan: I don't know this Oshima person, but if I ever see him, I am going to kick his butt big time._

**Great Friends**

Christina lay in the shed crying, her entire body naked and exposed to the elements. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried not to think about the fact she had been taken advantage of. That means she was no longer a virgin. Getting up, as the moon shown in through the window, she picked up her clothes and pulled them on.

She then got up and walked out of the room and out onto the street. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she stepped forward, her entire body sore. She walked back to school, for no reason in particular. When she arrived, she saw a group of people there. A girl with short spiky hair spoke up. "Ichigo saw one of Oshima's goons take her away and she hasn't been back. We're going to go looking for her in groups."

"No need." Uryu spoke up. "She's right there. She doesn't look all right though."

"Do you need to go to a hospital?" a small female she didn't recognize spoke up, concern written all over her face.

"No... no hospital." The female held herself close.

"Why don't you come and stay at my place until you get back on your feet." Orihime spoke up. Christina thought at first to say no, but then they dragged her to the orange haired female's place.

**ƸͼʍͽƷ**

Of course, Christina felt welcome there, but she also soon became physically ill. She couldn't stop throwing up and no matter what Orihime or the other girls who stopped by did, she never felt better. It always happened in the morning. So, Uryu very discreetly, almost as if he knew what was going on, slipped her a pregnancy test. Orihime doesn't know what that is though.

To her dismay, she found out that she was prego and she cried good and hard. "I don't want to have his baby!"

"But..." Orihime understood very well that Christina was pregnant when she told her the truth. "A baby is still a baby and life."

"I know!" The girl sobbed away. She then got up and headed towards the door, grabbing a knife. She knew where to find the guy, sitting in a restaurant. She called him out and he gleefully went out to have more sex. However, she quickly turned the knife on him, only to have it grabbed by Chad. Ichigo and the other guys stood around her and flat out told Oshima not to go near Christina again as she was their friends. A threat of a punch was enough for him to comply.

**ƸͼʍͽƷ**

Some months path and Christina found herself giving birth. Of course, to her luck, the ambulance got stuck in traffic. However, on the flip side she had Uryu, whose father was a doctor there to deliver the baby. It was a beautiful baby boy and she named the baby Chachiyu, Cha from Chad's name, chi from Ichigo's and Yu from Uryu's.

**~o0o~**

The first review they got was from the Oshikko person. " _This is honestly better then your last fanfic but honestly... while you guys can come up with a good story your writing skills suck big time. I am also laughing because you guys are still pretending to be Orihime and Rukia from Bleach. There is no way that you are. And yes... I've looked at the pictures. You guys are just cosplaying and idiots._ "

Rukia wrote a response back. " _We actually are who we say we are. We don't know what this Bleach thing is, other then the fact that we are characters in said Bleach whatever it is. But we know we're real. I will admit I cosplayed as the pretend Rukia though._ "

Then came a review from Christina Love. " _I hate the fact that I got prego, but on the other hand you simply were responding to Oshikko's stupid fanfic where he raped me. Thank you for the happy ending. I'm likely going to write a sequel where I get to be with Ichigo with my little Chachiyu. I love the name._ "

" _I am glad you like the fanfic. I think it would be cooler for you to pair up with Uryu in the sequel because he's the one who delivered the baby. So, that makes him like his dad, right?_ " Orihime commented back.

Jolene then came out and wrote the fanfic. " _OH MY GOSH! You guys writing fanfics with OCs is just awsume! I am so favoriting this!_ " This got a nice thank you from the two writers.

Chocolate Kiss then wrote her own thing. " _I love this fanfic. Can you guys write a fanfic where Orihime gets together because of this?_ "

Rukia wrote back. " _I don't see how that will work, but I'll write a fanfic where Orihime gets together with Ichigo if you want. It will be posted on my account though. I don't know when I'll get to it though._ "

Vanilla River had a similar review and Orihime promised something similar.


	26. O-2.6 (Story 2) Merphai Orange (Rukia, Orihime) Rukia, Orihime, Fake Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rukia and Orihime write a response to Rhapsody Orange and Red

Rukia sat at Ichigo's desk glaring at the phone screen in front of her and the fanfic that happened to be written right in front of her. Orihime glanced over her shoulder and piped up. "I never liked that fanfic. I mean, I guess if they want to pair two girls together that _is_ their business. However, they are making Ichigo look like crap."

"I don't like the fact that you and I are being written about as if we are a couple. The fanfic is just plain sick." Rukia frowned at the phone in front of her then clicked the whole thing off. "Let's say we write something to correct this matter?"

"What do you mean?" Orihime blinked a couple of times. She wasn't at all sure what to say about the whole situation.

"Let's write a rescue mission." Rukia stated, suddenly typing away.

**~oOo~**

_**Title** : Merphia Orange  
 **User Name** :Orange Strawberry  
 **Summary** : Time for Rukia and Orihime to rescue Rukia and Orihime from the fake Ichigo.  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Genre** : Humor_

…

_Orihime-chan: I read "Rhapsody Orange and Red" and I couldn't believe that was Kurosaki Ichigo. That wasn't Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Chappy Chan Chan: Orihime and I don't like each other, end of story. Well, sort of. This is written in response to said story._

**Merphia Orange**

The big black van stood just outside of the house. The computer screens in front of them revealed their target, the fake Ichigo as he smoked a long jointed cigarette. The orange haired ops person sat in the chair. "We came all this way to this alternate universe to rescue our alternate selves from this fake clone of Kurosaki Ichigo that was created in some biological experiment by Mayuri Taicho in order to change the effects of history."

"If we don't succeed, this infiltration will leak over into our own world! We must stamp it out as soon as possible and proceed to take the prisoners to the DE-brainwashing chamber!" The shorter female op suddenly stood up. "It is time to move!"

"I have the obismal grenades!" The orange haired female stated, holding a dozen strange objects in her hands.

"I have this big gun called the four-six-seventy-kay-hundred." The small female picked it up and headed to the door. "Urahara says he needs a test run of it before he hands it off to Ururu."

And with that, the two ops stormed out and headed to the door, not being seen by any form of civilians. The small female aimed the big gun at the door and it turned to complete dust as it went off. They then hurried in, and using her hair using the special devices that Urahara had designed, the orange haired op tossed the obismal grenades at the fake Ichigo.

As he smoked his smokes, he suddenly melted as he was a clone. The girls then rushed in and grabbed the two hostages and hurried out, masks over their faces. They then said good bye to their counterparts and left them in front of the gate to soul society and outside Orihime's apartment and then drove into the sunset.

**~o0o~**

It wasn't long after they posted that responses for the said fanfic began to rattle in. The first person to post a review was Jolene. " _That was just weird. Seriously... I thought it had something to do with the original work and then I found out that author wrote slash. Really sick slash, so I understand why you wrote the fanfic. I just don't get the story._ "

At that, Rukia responded with her account _Chappy Chan Chan_. " _We really didn't want the story to be understandable. We wanted it to be completely random when the readers got to it. It made it even more funny._ "

After that, they got a review from Vanilla Rivers. " _Honestly, this was rather stupid._ "

And next came Oshikko's review. " _I finally get the idea that you guys are writing crack fic and on purpose. Isn't it supposed to be mafia, not merphia?_ "

At that, Orihime typed in her response. " _No. The title is supposed to be merphia._ "

The last response came from Yuri, who was rather irate in her review. " _Oshikko is bad enough taking other people's stories and making a mess at them, so we don't need another person making fun of us. Just because you two are homophobic doesn't mean you need to force your ideas onto other people._ "

"How is saying that we aren't gay forcing our ideas on people?" Rukia shook her head. "I mean, we've said that we aren't gay to this person."

At that, Orihime typed in response. " _Rukia and I are not gay._ "

" _Stop acting like you are Orihime and Rukia. They are fictional characters for crying out loud. They're sexual preference isn't stated in the Anime, so I can put them in a romantic pairing if I want too._ "

At that, Rukia took a turn. " _You honestly didn't get the idea that we're upset about the fact that you made Ichigo into a complete jerk._ "

" _He is one. End of story._ "


	27. O-2.7 - Orange Strawberry Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ichigo finds out about the madness.

If there was something that Ichigo prided himself in it was the stubborn, full force pride in his reputation. When he thought of his reputation he didn't send any negative vibes to the people who had known him. That was why the whole situation with Kon when they had first met upset him so much It would have set him as actually having the reputation of a bad boy; the kind that flirted and monopolized girls.

Everything was normal and he shrugged off the comments and whispers that came with looks for a couple of days. Other then his group of friends people did wonder and speculate thinking he was perchance a punk. After a few minutes he found out that something was different. It was when Tatsuki approached him.

"I didn't know that your favorite series was Twilight." The female's eyes were narrowed and her tone dry.

Ichigo blinked a couple of times. "My favorite author is Shakesphere. I like his tragedies and comedies the best. Where did this come from?"

"Who knows?" Tatsuki glanced away after only a few minutes.

The young male continued frowning. "Is something going on that I don't know about?"

"If you mean the fact that the rumor that you like Twilight is going around and that you like domineering women, then yeah... something is going on." The female stated. "I thought you should know what everybody is whispering about t _his_ time."

"You were acting like I was a bug on the wall." Ichigo frowned as he reached up to scratch his head

"And _anyways_ , I despise that stupid Twilight series _because_ of the fact that it is completely sexist and gives girls the wrong idea of how a guy should treat them."

"I didn't get the wrong idea from reading that book. I know full well that the relationship between jerk face and klutzilla is wrong." Tatsuki muttered.

"You read Twilight?" Ichigo shook his head. "I know that you possibly would get that kind of relationship isn't right, but my sisters? I mean, Karin can practice common sense but when Yuzu brought the books home, I told her she had to take them back to where ever she got them from."

"Bet she was mad at her big brother." The female suddenly laughed.

"Well, I could care less at that point and Karin backed me up. She may have read them anyways... but I honestly hope not." The male stated.

"What I know about the rumor is it was possibly started on the net by Rukia and Orihime." Tatsuki stated. "There was something about an Ichigo fan club too."

Something clicked, as Ichigo remembered the two females messing around on his computer. "Shit... they did all that?"

However, the main source of the rumor showed up, one Keigo Asano. "Dude! I found this really cool site with stories. But.. I can't remember it off the top of my head and my sister just told me to stop telling people this stuff. But..."

"Let me guess. You're the person who found whatever Orihime and Rukia set up and spread it further?" Ichigo muttered as anger twitching in his eyebrow.

"Ahh... I shouldn't have said anything?" Keigo frowned suddenly. "Don't you like Twilight too? I thought I finally found a guy who appreciates a good romance."

"Keigo... do you really think that is a good romance?" The orange haired teen shook his head.

Keigo paused. "My sister says that it is. But then... I think she actually wants that kind of relationship with a guy. I'm so confused. I mean, shouldn't a guy be surrounded by a lot of hot chicks if he is as handsome as the book says Edward is? That honestly made no sense to me at all."

"That's because Edward and Ichigo have a lot in common." Tatsuki stated firmly. "Do you see a flock of girls hanging out around him?"

"Yes!" Keigo stated.

"Besides his child hood friend, which is myself, Orihime who hangs out with me, and Rukia, who likes to torture him?" Tatsuki sighed. "With Ichigo, it is because..." She then paused and turned towards him. "Why do you have to be a jerk and drive people away?"

"Can we please change the subject?"

When Ichigo got back to the house, he went upstairs and turned on his computer, something he rarely if ever did. He went to the recent history and dug up whatever it was that Orihime and Rukia were doing. When h saw what they had been doing he felt his eyebrow twitch with frustration. He knew that he needed to edit the profile that the two _friends_ of his had set up.

_This is an account set up for me because two people, Orihime-chan and Chappy Chan Chan, decided they wanted to write joint stuff together. I HATE the name and wish they hadn't picked it let alone set up an account that they outright said was mine._

_Also... I do NOT like Twilight and I will never emulate a woman who thinks her badly written crap is better then Shakesphere's work. Who I might add is in fact a great and awesome writer. That being said I also would NEVER give those books to my younger sisters. The whole getting people to read thing is utter crap when all that is going into their heads is utter trash._

_Lastly, I am hoping that Orihime-chan and Chappy Chan Chan's little CLUB is an honest joke._

The male let out a sigh and then went to look at what else the two had done and found himself shaking his head. "What the hell is this crap? I _can't_ believe that those two think any of their work or this stuff they placed into favorites on their own profiles is actually good work." He then paused for a few seconds suddenly thinking of Orihime's wild imagination and Rukia's bad drawings.,

"Never mind. I can see why they like this crap." He shook his head and went and reviewed the different stories.

On Shinigami Christina, he wrote this out, trying not to act like he was really himself. " _Look... Ichigo Ichigo had to earn his powers. So did Hitsugaya Toshiro and everyone else. Why is it that Christina ends up getting her powers so easily and everything handed to them?_ "

" _Christina gets everything because she is special."_ At that, Ichigo paused for a few seconds, confusion spreading over his face.

" _Is that really a reason? I mean, I was trying to ask why Christina is so special that she gets this unbelievable treatment._ "

" _It is because the story is about her._ " Christina Love wrote back.

"This chick is an absolute idiot." The male stated, shaking his head. He then read Oshima's Girl, and wrote his response out. " _I know that Christina's fanfic is... illogical and not well written, but does that really mean that you should make fun of her?_ "

" _You're a friend with those two idiots? The ones who are telling everyone that they are Orihime Orihime and Rukia Rukia from Bleach? Let me guess... you're Ichigo like they said."_ Oshikko responded back.

" _I would rather not say. First, people shouldn't post such information on the net and I think it is best to think that this Bleach thing is just a fantasy for people, right? Second, I doubt you would believe me. That is the beauty of the anonymity of the net._ " Ichigo shook his head. "Those two are idiots. Don't they know internet etiquette? And isn't Rukia at all worried that the information about the Soul Society is leaking out?"

Moving on, he wrote his next review to Ichigo's twin sister. " _The major flaw with your story is the fact that there is no way that Ichigo Isshin would ever let one of his daughters act this way, no matter how much of a dumb ass he tends to act._ "

" _Look buster. This is my story. My character is not doing anything wrong. I wish people would stop telling me that she was._ "

At that, Ichigo shut his eyes, wanting to pinch the bridge of his nose. He then took the time to close down the window and shut off his computer. He then let his forehead rest upon the desk.

_Author's note ~ The one place that I am asking people to "suspend the willing suspense of disbelief" for this fanfic is the fact that Soul Society would be upset about the Bleach story leaking. That said, I know it is a contention and I plan on making a few cracks at the whole thing, I just don't know how often I'll be doing it._


	28. 1.2.4 - Ichigo's Twin Sister (Jolene Meyers) Amity, Kurosaki Family, Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosaki Amity is Ichigo's twin sister. She happens to be special and not normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Jolene Meyers  
>  **Stories:** She specializes in Mary Sues which still the spotlight from male characters yet there is a vein of misandry in her work meaning she doesn't hesitate to put down male characters simply because they're male.  
>  **Genre:** Family, Fantasy  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences

_Author's note – Has anyone else noticed the two girls trying to pretend to be Rukia and Orihime from Bleach? I heard my older sister tell me about trolls, but I never expected I would find them on the net. And then they create a so called account for Ichigo. Well, I don't believe it is him. I think that he is way too stupid to understand Stephanie Meyer's great work Twilight._

**Ichigo's Twin Sister**

In the morning, I woke up and found that I myself was the one who needed to make breakfast for everyone. The twins were really excited and I couldn't stand the fact that Yuzu was as cheerful as she was... she came across as dumb as our older brother. Karin was completely emo and also dumb. And our dad, well... he said a big truck ran through our door. As if. Why was everyone, including stupid Ichigo so willing to believe this?

Thankfully though, I had Rukia to help me. She refused to help cook, saying she was a bad cook, and instead set the table with the dishes, then went and hid. She said something about not telling Ichigo where she was. When he got down stairs, he was picking his nose and he gobbled down the food, not bothering to thank me. Shit on him really.

We then headed to school, my brother being such the big idiot he was, he didn't notice Orihime. She looked to be a complete whore, with the front of her shirt unbuttoned to show her cleavage and she ran away like a coward. It is obvious that she wants to dig it with my brother. I bet that she ends up pregnant by the end of the year. I also wouldn't be surprised if my brother was the father.

The teacher introduced both me and Rukia and nerd guy went all gaga over us. I wanted the school day to end, however... Rukia said something about taking my dumb brother out to train. Myself was included because of the fact that his powers and mine were connected. The lovely bit about having a twin is just mondo wonderful.

Anyways, we went into the courtyard and my brother was knocked out of his body, to which he started screaming like a girl. Thankfully, Rukia kicked him in the groin area and proceeded to kick me out of my body, in which I ended up safe and sound. I also didn't scream.

We then headed out to where the park was and we waited for something to show up. Rukia said something about the Hollow chasing the boy, and there it came, chasing after the boy. Rukia and Ichigo had some sort of stupid argument. I wanted to stay out of it, so I simply left them alone to muse over their problems.

However, as he went to strike the Hollow that was chasing the boy, it suddenly turned after me and hurried away. Right towards me. I simply stood there, wondering what my big brother would do, while Rukia had a mortified look. I mean, hello. She just told us today that she lost her powers. Well, Ichigo got there in time.

"Look Rukia. All I know enough of is to protect my family and that which I know and see needing protection of. Does that make any sense at all?" Ichigo stated.

"No. It sounds stupid." The female sighed.

"What my stupid brother means to say is, protecting someone isn't about duty. It is about what is right." I said.

Rukia nodded her head at me. "That makes a lot of sense."

**OMAKE**

" _i tink ichigo wod lik twiligt cause it easy to read... that y i lik i lik tiz chabder_ " Cutie Pie wrote to Jolene.

Of course, Jolene found the need to respond to the said response. " _I can see him liking the whole series too. I just don't think he won't get what is written._ "

She then moved onto the next review. Orange Strawberry wrote this to her. " _Look, I know that two of my friends have been saying who they might possibly be. I am not going to claim that I am Ichigo. However, I am rather bothered by the fact you think that Twilight is the greatest thing written, when it in truth is not. The book series is sexist, demoralizing and teaches young girls the wrong thing"_

He then continued. _. "At that, I honestly don't care what you say about this Ichigo character, but I don't like what you say about Karin and Yuzu. They are not at all like how you portray them in this story. They may be obnoxious and have their faults at times, but the truth of the matter is, they are just normal eleven year old girls. Karin is NOT Emo and Yuzu... she may be happy all the time, but you don't want to be on her bad side._

"Also, _SHE would have been the one cooking, not this girl. Yuzu's kitchen is Yuzu's kitchen. Honestly, the real world doesn't work this way. Try looking up the term 'willing suspense of disbelief._ "

Jolene felt her temper rising. " _You reviewed before, didn't you? Didn't I tell you it was my story? I can do whatever I want, right?_ "

" _Sure. You can do whatever you want to. That doesn't change the fact that what you are doing is bad writing. You can tell me not to read it too, and I don't plan on it after this chapter. However, I read the_ _first few chapters to see if it was a good story or not, and what I found was... well... badly written. You posted to the net, so I can tell you publicly that your writing is bad."_

At that, Jolene felt a few tears running down her cheeks. " _You know what? You are absolutely a mondo jerk! I hate the fact that you think it is all right to tell someone that their work sucks when it honestly doesn't based on some fabricated nonsense. Go jump in a lake and castrate yourself."_

" _Yeah. From what I've read in your author's notes and this fanfic and how you are sexist against males, I am sure you would love that. Talk to me once you've read and can understand some of the classics, like Shakespeare, Poe, Christie, Doyle and many, many more. When all you've read is stuff like Twilight, I can't take your word about what is good and bad writing seriously._ "

" _Meyer said that her work was better then Shakespeare's, so there! Digital sticking out of the tongue!_ " Jolene smirked when she didn't get a response back from the guy, feeling as if she had won. She then went onto anther one of her reviews, piddling through those that gushed her praise and the she came across another she didn't like.

" _You know. I liked your story at one time, but when you started treating Orihime like shit, I had to stop. She is a good friend of mine. Well, Ichigo is too, but I like the funny of him being the opposite intelligent wise of what he is. I'm not reading your story anymore._ " The review was signed by Chappy Chan Chan.

Jolene though choose to ignore the review, but found another from someone she really despided, the neigborhood flamer. " _The review saying that Meyer's work sucks is right. He's also right about it being sexist._ "

" _Neither one of you understand what the word sexist means, because you two guys are the ones being sexist to the females. I can't believe that he said that I am sexist to males! That is impossible._ " Jolene wrote out.

" _Actually, he is right about the fact that you are sexist against males. You probably think, if all the nurses are female, you are thinking, fine, we don't need male nurses. However, you probably think, we have only male doctors, so we need female doctors. Then again, you likely don't know what I am saying here. You did give me some more material to work with, though this time it was boring compared to the rest._ "

At that, the female let out a sigh. A new reviewer showed up. " _Hi. I am Macho Nacho. My sister says that I am spending to much time on what she considers a crappy site. However, I love your story. I think it has something to do with the live action movie I see being shot around here._ "

" _You mean Bleach is getting a live action movie? That would be so cool! Anyways, it stinks that your sister is like that. I have an older sister myself who thinks that I need to get a life, but she's the one who needs to._ "

" _Could you pair your character up with Keigo?_ " The person asked.

" _No. I don't know who I want to pair her up with yet, but I don't like him._ "

" _Meanie..._ "


	29. 1.2.5 - Ichigo's Twin Sister (Jolene Meyers) Amity, Kurosaki Family, Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosaki Amity is Ichigo's twin sister. She happens to be special and not normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Jolene Meyers  
>  **Stories:** She specializes in Mary Sues which still the spotlight from male characters yet there is a vein of misandry in her work meaning she doesn't hesitate to put down male characters simply because they're male.  
>  **Genre:** Family, Fantasy  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Warning:** Bashing of Ichigo specifically.

_Author's note – I am pissed off right now. Why is it that people think it is all right to be rude and say mean things about Meyer? Here series is most definitely the greatest out there. The romance is so real, and it is true love._

_He also went to far by calling the series sexist. Why is it sexist? Because Bella happens to like cleaning and cooking for her father? She's doing it because she wants to. If the series really was sexist, why is it that Bella makes good grades at school and even graduates valedictorian? I am sick and tired of people using the sexist argument against the series._

_But that isn't all, but this person says that it teaches girls the wrong thing. I am not dumb, I won't go leap off a cliff like Bella. And anyways, she isn't suicidal either. It teaches girls to be smart, intelligent, self-reliant and plenty more, so don't tell me that it's teaching young girls the wrong thing, because it honestly isn't._

_Also, if I want to portray Karin as Emo I can do so. Why else does she have black hair and black eyes? She's always pessimistic and dressed weirdly. What girl dresses like that? Tell me that? She is as Emo as Sasuke from Naruto I tell you. And as for Yuzu... good lord, she is always sweet, innocent and naive. Don't tell me that she will throw a fit because she is WAY to sweet for that. So shove off._

_Well, guess what. All you've done is made me want to write another chapter and here I'll write it and post it. Get a life, Mr. Orange Strawberry!_

**Ichigo's Twin Sister**

After we got back to the school, I wanted to just relax and thankfully we had study period. I reached into my bag and pulled out my favorite book. It's Twilight you know, the most popular series ever. It's an awesome story about a girl who goes to a new school and meets up with a vampire. You know, kind of like my own life, right? Except... Bella gets to have all these nice things happen to her, like getting to eventually marry the guy. Me, I just get attacked by monsters, no thanks to my idiotic brother.

If you aren't reading Twilight, you have no life. If you haven't heard of Twilight, you have no life. If you hate Twilight, you have no life. If you waste your time dissing the series, you have no life. If you haven't seen the movies, well... I can't blame you on that one because they fall SO short of the books it isn't funny. But if you use the movies to decide to never read the books, you have no life.

Well, I was reading my book and suddenly my brother, my really dumb brother chances a glance over at me. "Why are you reading that crap?"

At that, I looked at Ichigo, giving him the dirtiest look imaginable. "You're stupid if you think the Twilight series is crap."

Thankfully, Rukia and Orihime are nodding their heads in agreement with me. However, my brother is really dumb you know. "Twilight is sexist you know."

"How so?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Bella is stuck as a house wife." Ichigo commented.

At that, I just snap, wanting to hit him over the head, but refraining from doing so because it might break my book, his head is that hard, he is so stupid. "Look, Bella chooses to be a house wife. It isn't the same as at home where you force me to do all the house work. Maybe Yuzu wants to be a house wife and get married, but I think it is because you and dad are catering her so you can marry her off, right?"

"You're stupid." Ichigo combatted.

"No, you're the one who is stupid."

**OMAKE**

The first person to respond to her was Oshikko. " _You know, it is rather sad to see that you have a small amount of intelligence, but are in denial about your favorite series. Then again, it shows in your own story that you don't know what quality writing is. I doubt Orange Strawberry is going to comment on your fanfic anymore, simply because he gave you what for already."_

" _Twilight is sexist because Bella is NOT self-reliant. If she doesn't have her stupid sparklepire, she is bemoaning and going comatose for months on end. She lives to make babies, something the other female characters in Twilight can't do, because they are not Meyer's special avatar. Yeah... you are just as sexist as the series you know. I can say that having enough conversations with you._ "

" _If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all._ " Jolene typed out, furious that she was still receiving flack from people.

She was pleased to find a response from Cutie Pie. " _u showd dem_ "

Also, Macho Nacho took the time to respond. " _I like that you gave Ichigo what for. He's always leaving me out nowadays._ "

" _I am glad you liked how I had my OC deal with Ichigo. He is a major pain in the neck._ " Something though, went over Jolene's head.


	30. 3.2.2 - Princess Orihime (Princess Yumi) Ichigo/Orihime, Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime is a princess that needs to be rescued by her prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Authors:** Princess Yumi  
>  **Stories:** She is a young, sheltered writer whose stories are filled with fluffiness, but she'll genderbend to avoid writing slash.  
>  **Genre:** Romance, Fairy Tale  
>  **Rating:** Teens

_Author's note – I am sorry about the typo in the last chapter. I know Rukia is a girl. I like my writing style, so don't be mean about it. i've seen other people write P.O.V this way._

**Princess Orihime  
 _Prisoner Princess_**

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I heard a voice in my head calling out to run, which caused me to suddenly look up in the sky. I saw a large dragon flying at me and my family. I grabbed Yuzu while Rukia grabbed Karin and we began to run for cover. Finding a spot next to some rocks, I turned my back to them, looking at our fields being destroyed.

Our family needed that food, so I ran out, grabbing a pitch fork, knowing full well it wouldn't hold up against the dragon, but I was going to try anyways.

**Orihime's P.O.V**

I watched as my night ran back, and tears fell down my cheeks. Why was he going to his death. I then closed my eyes, wishing that he would in fact not die. Upon opening them, I saw him clothed in a glowing light and watched as the pitch fork transformed into a giant sword. It was kind of like that Power Rangers show I watched when I was younger.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I was surprised to see the sword in my hand, but I glanced up and found myself swinging at the dragon's neck, watching as it suddenly fell in a heap on the ground. The fire in the field went out as the dragon lay dying. But something told me this all wasn't over.

**OMAKE**

Princess Yumi went to read her reviews. The first came from someone named Orange Strawberry. " _This isn't the best writing I've seen, but I think you'll improve over time. It is an interesting story... not sure what I am to think of any of the stories here really. That said, watch the P.O.V... I've seen better._ "

" _I guess, thank you. This is my writing style, so I don't want to change it._ " She then read the next review.

It was from Macho Nacho. " _I was wondering if you were going to add in any of Ichigo's other friends into this. Like Chad, Kiego and Mizuiro. I'm sure they would like to help rescue the princess Orihime too!_ "

" _I like that idea. That way I don't have to make up characters. For some reason people don't like OCs._ " Yumi responded.

" _I don't know what an OC is, but I'll keep an eye out for them._ " Yumi read her other reviews, which didn't honestly say much, except it did seem that Cutie Pie really, really liked the story.


	31. 3.3.0 - Orihime Blue Gown (Chocolate Kiss) Ichigo/Orihime, minor Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo finds Orihime to be pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author** Chocolate Kiss  
>  **Stories:** She is a rabid OTP shipper who is often butting heads with Vanilla River as their OTP often clash.  
>  **Genre:** Romance, Songfic _  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Warning:** Definite anti Ichigo/Rukia going on._
> 
> _  
> _Further note - the song used is Alice Blue Gown which is a Frank Sinatra song from 1919 meaning the lyrics are no longer under copyright thus not breaking the rules regarding copying the whole song of a copyrighted work. That makes Chocolate Kiss's author note a bit ironic._  
>  _

_Author's note – I do not own the song Alice Blue Gown, so don't sue me._

**Orihime Blue Gown**

_In her sweet little Orihime blue gown_

Orihime sat in class, looking at the chalk board at the front of the classroom. She glanced over to where Ichigo was chatting away with that Rukia girl. Before that Rukia came, Ichigo and everyone else noticed her, but now everyone was ignoring her because Rukia was the new girl. She let out a deep sigh, wishing that Rukia never came.

_When she first wandered down into town_

Suddenly though, there was a ruckus from where Rukia and Ichigo were standing. "I'm rather tired of you bossing me around Rukia. I know that this shinigami business is important, but I do in fact have friends you know, and family I need to take care of."

_She was both proud and shy as she felt every eye_

Orihime of course had no clue what this shinigami business was, but if Rukia was pushing it off onto Ichigo, that wasn't fare at all. She glanced over, a hopeful look in her eyes, hoping that she would get Ichigo back.

_And in every shop window she primp, passing by_

However, Rukia began to admonish Ichigo and the school bell rang for everyone to go home. Orihime got up and headed out side, her heart broken by that one guy. She moved to the entrance, wishing just once that Ichigo would ask her out. That dream had been broken when Rukia came.

_Then in manner of fashion, she'd frown._

"Orihime!" Suddenly she turned her head to see Ichigo coming towards her, her entire world brightening. "I am sorry for ignoring you. I want to ask you if you will go out with me?"

_And the world seemed to smile all around_

"I've been waiting for you to ask me." Orihime smiled at her, knowing that Rukia wouldn't be able to break them apart.

_Till it wilted she wore it, she'll always adore it_

It was then they kissed, for the whole world to see. Rukia should know by now, how important it was for Ichigo and Orihime to be together and she would no longer interfere.

_Her sweet little Orihime blue gown_

**OMAKE**

" _I never noticed that this Orihime person had feelings for this Ichigo person, but what ever. However, what the hell does this song have to do with this story? Do you even understand the original context of this song?_ "

" _The song is pretty and it is what inspired me to write this_ " Chocolate Kiss wrote.

" _I agree with your other reviewer. This song has nothing to do with the actual story._ " Dark Kuroda wrote, only to have Chocolate Kiss refuse to respond.

" _I love this! It is so beautifully written! That said, I don't think Ichigo deserves Orihime. I think she deserves better._ " This came from someone who called themselves Macho Nacho.

" _Thank you so much for your review!"_ Chocolate Kiss loved the fact that she was praised and wished she could delete the reviews that dispraised her without deleting her story.


	32. 2.1.3 - Rhapsody Orange and Red - Reflowering of the Red and Orange Flowers - FIN (Yuri Asuka)  Orihime/Rukia, Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Ichigo's outside persona that he shows most people is a nice one, albeit rough, but truth of the matter is, Orihime and Rukia learn the hard way that he is not whom he seems to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Yuri Asuka  
>  **Stories:** She is a non LGBT writer of slash who writes slash because she sees it as a way of rebeling from the status quo, but because het is the status quo she has a definite allergy towards non-slash works unless of course the story portrays het in a negative light.  
>  **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warning:** Abuse and Rape, Character bashing of Ichigo

_Author's note – It has come to my attention that two people pretending to be Kuchiki Rukia and Inoue Orihime have written a fanfic called Merphia Orange. They are mad at me because I put those characters into a sexual relationship and they acted completely immature about the whole thing. I'll say this again... their sexual preference is not stated in the Anime, so bug off._

**Rhapsody Orange and Red  
~ _Reflowering of the Red and Orange Flowers~_**

Orihime found herself at the house and pushed open the gate. The sun beat down into the yard and none of the neighbors bothered to look. If they had the whole situation might have been different. She walked over to the girl who was curled up into a ball. Her skin had a slight burn from the sun. With a soft hand Orihime lifted the girls chin up and saw that the girls eyes were glazed over due to her soul being taken.

Carefully the busty female undid the collar. She reached down and kissed the other girl's chapped lips. "Come with me and live with me. I won't abuse you."

She pulled a spare uniform out of her bag and dressed the girl. The girl stumbled as she walked but finally they came to the apartment where Orihime lived. She pulled a futon out for the other female to sleep on and was going to prepare something to eat. Rukia though couldn't hold still and soon Orihime found herself making love to the gentle creature in front of her.

They fell asleep in each others arms only to be awaken by a loud banging on the door. "Inoue Orihime! Return her right now!"

The female dressed herself slightly and then went for a knife. She opened the door and plunged it down into Ichigo's cruel heart. The police arrived and took the body away. Since it was self defense Orihime wasn't charged. She then turned to Rukia. "Now we can be together forever."

**OMAKE**

Yuri Asuka wasn't surprised to find a review from Sailor Paladin. " _I am going to start off by saying your response to my review was horribly immature. Just because you removed me from your favorite_ _authors and you removed all the stories I wrote from your favorites doesn't mean you at one time didn't like my stories. The reviews gushing praise are still there._ "

" _I don't usually brag about writing better then people. The thing is when it comes to my Bleach fanfics I at least keep Orihime and Rukia in character. I also don't resort to character bashing. I also figured out how to make Orihime... who by the way... has feelings for Ichigo... go the non het route. I spend a lot more time then what you spent on this piece of work._ "

" _I was also honestly being nice to you when I reviewed your story before. As for Merphia Orange, I may very well write something better in response to what you've written here. I rarely write non-slash stuff, but I am sorely tempted to write a well written piece where the canon Rukia and Orihime knock some sense into these fakes of yours._ "

Yuri Asuka let out a deep sigh and decided not to respond to the perceived flamer. Her next review wasn't good either. It was from Oshikko. " _I loved reading this fanfic of yours and not for the reasons you believe. It is a shit idea that Rukia and Orihime would have feelings for each other. You say that there is no evidence that Rukia and Orihime don't lean towards het._ "

" _Well, Orihime does indeed have a major crush on Kurosaki Ichigo. She's a cow about the whole thing and rather slutty and a major stalker but what the hey, it is better then this piece of shit your turned out. I thought Merphia Orange was hysterical by the way. Whether or not they are the real Rukia and Orihime is a mute point._ "

" _They wrote from the opinions of Rukia and Orihime if they had read your fanfic and they were rather in character for them. So is a lot of their fanfics despite being utter trash as far as I'm concerned. Their trash is better then your trash. You should just go and die a million times. And I am not saying this because you are most likely gay._ "

" _I am NOT gay. I actually have a wonderful boyfriend. I just like slash pairings._ " Yuri wrote back taking the insult to heart.

There were a couple of good reviews though. Animus Rover wrote this, " _I happen to like hot sex between females._ "

" _Orihime and Rukia is a lot of wonderful goodness. If they are only for each other they don't have time of day for me though._ " Macho Nacho wrote out.


	33. 3.4.0 - Rukia Blue Gown (Vanilla River) Ichigo/Rukia, Orihime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia picks out a very specific gown for the school dance only to have Orihime copy her in order to try and tempt Ichigo away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Vanilla River  
>  **Stories:** She is a rabid OTP shipper who is often putting heads with Chocolate River as their OTP often clash.  
>  **Genre:** Romance, Tragedy  
>  **Rating:** Teens  
>  **Warning:** Character bashing of Orihime.

_I read Chocolate Kisses story "Orihime Blue Gown". That ISN'T how it would work. For starters it takes place in an AU setting._

**Rukia Blue Gown  
**

Rukia passed by a poster in the school hallway. She paused and then back tracked to take a good look at the poster. "A school dance is coming up..." She then read the poster for further detail. "This dance is non-casual." Glancing to the side Rukia spoke up again. "I need to get myself a dress then." She let out a deep sigh wondering what kind of dress she should get herself.

She was excited when she went to the dress shop with her allowance and looked through the racks to find just the right dress. Eventually she came across a beautiful blue dress that was her favorite shade of blue. As she spun around holding it a voice came to her. "There is no way you would look good in that."

Rukia glanced up to see the class slut glaring at her. She didn't know what to say but the cashier of the shop spoke up. "I think that will look lovely on you. Why don't you go and try it on?"

The small female went into the changing room and came back. The woman clapped her hands while Orihime glared. "Now doesn't that look divine?"

"I'll take it." The female smiled and bought the dress. She hoped that Kurosaki Ichigo would ask her but she gave up hope when the bitch stepped into the room and claimed he had already asked her. After that she avoided him. She showed up at the dance only to find herself surrounded by Orihime's little group of friends.

The female was wearing the same dress but unlike Rukia the girls chest stuck out big time. She shoed quite a bit of cleavage and obviously more skin. The girl splashed water on Rukia. "How dare you pick the same dress as me. Did you think that would actually look good on you? Or did you thing you stood a chance with Ichigo?"

Suddenly though Orihime found a glass of water dumped upon her. "Leave Rukia alone Inoue."

"You're supposed to be my date to the dance." The female whined.

"Since when? I never asked you to the dance. You made that all up so just get lost." The orange haired teen spoke up. He then turned to Rukia after she had left. "Why did you avoid me this week?"

"I thought you had asked her?"

"Inoue Orihime? She is a slut who will sleep with any guy she can." Ichigo let out a deep sigh. "I really tried asking you, you know."

"Now I do. I'd ask for a dance but I'd rather you just take me home."

"All right. That dress looks better on you by the way."

**OMAKE**

" _While I like most of your stories I honestly don't think Orihime would have done something like that to Rukia._ " Macho Nacho wrote to Vanilla River. " _However her being a bitch was completely hot in its own way._ "

" _Thank you for your review. I think Orihime is this way though so I'll opinions will differ here. She's also not supposed to be sexy._ "

Chocolate Kiss however was completely livid. " _Can't you come up with anything original! This is the second time you've copied one of my stories! This is plagiarism!_ "

" _I did not copy your story. They have similarities and that is about it. I am simply writing fanfics in response to the crap you write so I don't see what the big deal is._ "

Ichigo wrote then with his account. " _Look. Orihime is NOT this way at all. She is a very nice person and very good friends with Rukia._ "

" _How can she be very good friend with Rukia when they barely know each other in the Anime?_ "


	34. 3.2.3 - Princess Orihime - Heading Out (Fin) (Princess Yumi) Ichigo/Orihime, Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime is a princess that needs to be rescued by her prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Authors:** Princess Yumi  
>  **Stories:** She is a young, sheltered writer whose stories are filled with fluffiness, but she'll genderbend to avoid writing slash.  
>  **Genre:** Romance, Fairy Tale  
>  **Rating:** Teens

_Thank u for all the nice reviews people! Do you have any ideas on how i can add in Ichigo's other friends?:D_

**Princess Orihime  
 _Heading Out_**

**Karin & Yuzu's P.O.V.**

We found out that Ichigo had to leave and we weren't happy about this. Particularly Yuzu who didn't want our big brother to leave us. Karin though is more concerned about the fact she can't go with our brother and help on the adventure.

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

The first thing that had to occur was the fact that we needed to find a mount for Ichigo so that we can get to the castle. We found one and have to work for another farmer for a couple of days to earn it.

**OMAKE**

Yumi posted her chapter and got a review from Macho Nacho. " _This story is absolutely amazing. Chad should be a dragon keeper._ _And..._ The review was long and went into great detail.

A person named WTF Cheese Cake also wrote a long review. " _My brother Keigo left you a review as Macho Nacho. He isn't right about the fact that your story is absolutely amazing. It sucks pretty bad. Don't give people the idea that P.O.V. is your writing style when you haven't tried writing any other way._ "

Mizuho continued with her little rant. " _You aren't even trying to put anything together and you wouldn't have to ask for people's ideas on your story if you actually took your time to come up with a beginning, middle and end. Use a whole lot more words then you are using and knock of the first person point of view. You are horrible at it and this has got to be the most boring story I've read. Try, try again. You can do a LOT better._ "

A few minutes later Yumi marked her story as complete.


	35. 1.1.5 - Shinigami Christina - Queen of Hollows (Christina Love) Ichigo/Christina, Orihime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christina Love finds out that her future soul mates life is in danger and she goes to rescue him and his family from danger. Thus starts there story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Christina Love  
>  **Story:** She will not have written a single story not involving her OC named Christina Love. Her OC's looks are also ideal. Any female character which gets in the way of her love interests gets character bashed.  
>  **Genre:** Romance/Suspense  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Warning:** She character bashes Orihime.

**Shinigami Christina  
 _Queen of Hollows_**

Orihime stormed home after seeing Christina on her date with Ichigo. She pulled out of her cupboard black candles that dripped black wax and she set them up in a dark room where a pentagram was drawn. She looked straight at the mirror that was sitting on the alter and then spoke up. "I had a dream that Ichigo and I can only be together in death. I died the same night my brother did and I am of the living dead. I will have one of my Hollows go and kill him so that we can be together forever. I'll also kill that bitch so that she can have eternal damnation in hell."

She placed her finger and traced the chalk drawing and then spoke out loud. "Tatsuki?"

Smoke begin to emanate from the chalk and when the smoke cleared a girl from high school suddenly appeared. "What was the promise we made?"

"If I help you get Kurosaki Ichigo into your clutches then I will be freed from your service." The girl stated without looking the girl in the face.

"Now go. I want you to cause a lot of trouble for Christina Love. She is in the way of me being with my love forever and ever."

She twisted her legs into a crossed position and plopped down into a chair before speaking with the mirror. "How is your life as a guard of hell brother?"

"I am fine with it. I didn't know until that night ever so long ago that we were of the living dead parentage wise. I can live with this though. If you want I can send another person to go after Ichigo. I only wish to please my sister who on her birthday was made to take over the ruling of hell due to our parents death."

"I am going to try and do this with my own power first. Be grateful I haven't had you come. Spending time away from the gates is painful for you isn't it?"

"That is because my sister happens to be the more powerful of us two which is why you ended up with being able to stay in the world of the living while I must remain in the place of the demons. Are you sure turning your classmates into demons is a good course of action?"

"I think it is the only course of action. Of course... I don't keep promises. Servants are servants bonded to me because I personally selected them.

**OMAKE**

Rukia took some time to read the latest chapter for _Shinigami Christina_ before shaking her head. She decided to write a review. " _I liked your story at first but this is kind of getting ridiculous. Hollows aren't demons. They are living souls that have lost their hearts. They are still human. Orihime is also nothing, and I mean nothing like how you portray her in your story._ "

" _As far as I'm concerned my Hollows are no different then the Hollows from Bleach. So what if I made Orihime a bad guy. I needed a bad guy for the story and there aren't many characters that I can use for this storyline. It is my story so I can do whatever I want._ "

Other conversations based on reviews occurred that Rukia in fact didn't know about after she left. Keigo of course left this review on the story. " _I like this story. Since it is a story it doesn't matter at all if Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia aren't acting like themselves. That makes the story even better. I was wondering though, if you aren't going to pair Ichigo up with Orihime... or Rukia, could you possibly pair one or both up with Keigo Asano?_ "

" _I don't see why I couldn't do that. Thanks for the suggestion._ "

Dark Kuroda also didn't have anything nice to say. " _Look... if the characters are not in character you might as well be writing original work._ "

" _They're my characters so I can do whatever I want with them._ "

" _No... they aren't your characters._ "

Jolene though wrote in her review. " _Is Orihime like a vampire or something like that?"_

" _Yeah... but not like Twilight vampires. And not vampires. It's just... she's dead but she's not._ " Christina Love wrote.


	36. 1.5.3 - Ichigo's Twin Sister - Total Disrespect (Osshikko) Amity, Kurosaki Family, Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosaki 'Amity' Tomoe is Ichigo's twin sister. She thinks herself special and complains because she is so normally bland. Truth of the matter is, she is not as nice as people make her out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Oshikko  
> Stories: He takes his criticisms too far by openly mocking writers by writing stories in response to their stories, and not in the "good humor" way.  
> Genre: Family, Fantasy  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warning: Teenage Pregnancy

_Author's note – I am going to wait to see how Jolene Meyer's reacts to this chapter. I'm actually wondering how a few other people are going to react to this story._

**Ichigo's Twin Sister  
_Total Disrespect_**

Sitting on the floor leaning against a box will only get a person so far when it comes to protesting their parents actions. Amity finally stood up and moved over to the bed and sat down on the small bed. A cloud of dust greeted her airwaves and she began to choke on the dust. She took in the length of the bed and realized that it was made for a much smaller child. Actually, it was likely the bed was used when she was younger.

She clicked the flashlight on again and looked at the bed frame and gagged. It was painted in a cute pink color and had flowers and hearts also painted on it. Her father had a major sense of lack of fashion and popular trends. She glanced out the window and then got it through her head that she could simply just sneak out of the house and go see what was going on around town. She didn't need to stay in this boring place at all.

She opened up her suitcase to get dressed for a night on the town, only to frown at the fact her father hadn't packed anything worth mentioning. "How am I to get into a night club like this? She picked up one outfit, wishing she had some sort of scissors to make the skirt shorter and the neckline reveal some cleavage. She let out a deep sigh, before putting on the dress. She opened up the door and noticed that no one was in the hall way.

She crept down the stair way and began to move through the hall when her foot suddenly hit a crick in the floor. The room to her brother's room suddenly snapped open and Ichigo glared at her. "Where do you think you are going Tomoe?"

"It's Amity!" She hissed. "Want to go to a night club with me?"

"Are you nuts? We're only fifteen." The boy let out an exasperated sigh.

"We're almost sixteen you moron." The girl stated.

"I suggest you get back up to your room before I tell dad you're up. He's upset enough, not to mention he is going to have to go to our school and register you for classes." Ichigo then paused for a few minutes. "You will be able to test into the school, right?"

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" Amity snapped the words out in irritation. "Oh wait, my brother happens to be a flake when it comes to studies and is in fact a moron and wouldn't understand what it means to be intelligent."

"I make good grades in school." The orange haired teen glared at his sister. "Seriously though... how many times to I have to tell you things that should be rather obvious."

"Loser." Amity held up her middle finger only to have her brother grab her arm.

Ichigo's tone grew dark. "If you _think_ I'm going to let _one_ of my sisters go out a night where it is dangerous then clearly you are mistaken."

"Then come with me."

"Not an option." The boy stated. "You know full well that I can't let you."

"I've got nothing to do!" Amity protested, only to have her brother drag her into his room. He pulled a blank journal from his school supplies and then shoved it and a pen towards her.

"Why don't you just go write out your angst upstairs keeping in mind dad and I are both guarding the stair way. It would not surprise me if he was waiting for you downstairs to make sure you don't sneak out."

"He's an idiot."

"That may be so, but you haven't been on the end of one of his sneak attacks." Ichigo stated, shoving her to the stairs.

Amity walked up the stairs and stomped on the stairs, causing a complaint to come from the three people downstairs. She honestly didn't care. She opened up her journal and began to write.

_My father is the lamest person I have ever met. He doesn't get the thrill of being with the person you love simply because mother has been dead for so long. He has ripped me and my boyfriend apart so that I am now in the same situation as Romeo and Juliet. His idea is that young ladies need to remain in the kitchen as housewives. He thinks that we should also dress as if we are from a hundred years ago, prim and proper. It is absolutly disgusting._

_Karin is ugly. She has this dark hair. She wasn't blessed with mother's charm and I doubt she'll ever be able to get a boyfriend once she gets older. She is WAY to ugly and WAY to into sports. She is WAY to masculine and not the ideal that a guy would want. And Yuzu... Yuzu is way to pacifistic, to much like a perfect little doll. She sits there acting like dad's fucking ideal, not to mention no guy is going for the sugar coated girl anymore. The ideal is me._

_And then there is my retarded brother who tried telling me I was stupid. If I am stupid then I must be mud because his intelligence is that low. He tried telling me to do what he wants me to do and I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to rape me. He is that vulgar of a guy and he talked about sneak attacks. To note, I need to get a key to the lock on the attic door as soon as possible. I can't trust any of my family. I wish they would all just die._

Amity's head suddenly darted up when she heard screaming from down stairs. Letting out a deep sigh, she flopped down onto the bed. "Either dad is _really_ abusive, my wish is coming true or I'm absolutely delusional."

**OMAKE**

" _u suk_ " came the review from a very young reviewer.

" _y_ " Osshiko wrote back.

" _bekas u b men to jolin meier she writs lik meyr an iz betr den u_ " Cutie 3 Pie wrote out.

" _meyr az u cal er iz a wozy writr how dost new ow to writ her boks are terible an de mak no cents at al an bela sud jus di a ling an panfl deft_ "

" _i cant unersant whit u writ_ "

" _Right back at you!_ " Osshiko stated.

Rukia then went and commented with her account Chappy Chan Chan. " _I am guessing that this takes place when Ichigo and I first meet. If so, does this mean Amity is ignoring the fact her family is being attacked by a hollow? This makes me want to personally kill her!_ "

" _Well, that is the way Jolene wrote Amity in her fanfic, but Jolene is blind to her own characterization. By the way, you are taking this pretending to be Rukia very far._ "

Macho Nacho then replies. " _Can you have Amity have a relationship with Asano Keigo?_ "

" _You know what... supposed Asano Keigo, I might just do that._ "


	37. 3.5.0 - The REAL First Kiss (Vanilla River) Ichigo/Rukia, Orihime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Ichigo's REAL first kiss, and not with that stupid girl Orihime but the BRILLIANT Rukia-chan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Vanilla River  
> Stories: She is a rabid OTP shipper who is often putting heads with Chocolate River as their OTP often clash.  
> Genre: Romance, Action  
> Rating: General  
> Warning: Character bashing of Orihime.

_Author's note – I am NOT copying Chocolate Kiss's stories! I am simply responding to the ones she writes BECAUSE I think she is wrong for pairing Ichigo and Orihime together! I'm also not plagiarizing! Where did I use her words, word for word?_

**The REAL First Kiss**

Rukia had not wanted to tell Ichigo that the Hollows that were possibly loved ones. That would harm his resolve about killing them. But perhaps she had made a mistake and made him not realize how important it was to send the Hollow's on. She hurried to the scene where Orihime was. Something inside her wished that the Hollow would eat her, but in truth she knew she couldn't let any human get hurt.

When she got to the apartment she found Orihime and Tatsuki there. Ichigo went to action while Orihime was stuck on that stupid chain. God she was stupid, thinking this was all a game and everything was normal, talking about some sort of filming going on. Rukia rolled her eyes, wishing again that the hollow would kill her.

And then Ichigo got hurt. He got hurt really bad and Rukia felt her heart thump. But then things were all right. She felt her cheeks suddenly flush up when she saw Orihime try to go up and kiss Ichigo, but thankfully he pushed her away. They headed home then and her hand touched his. He simply grasped it.

"You could have told me the truth behind Hollows you know." Ichigo stated.

"Yeah, but what good would that do?" Rukia stated.

Ichigo turned to her, a sparkle in his eyes. "I don't want the girl I like to be a person behind the mask. It is more incentive to keep them at bay. I love you Rukia." And then they kissed, a first delicate kiss.

**OMAKE**

Orihime-chan spoke up. " _You guys are taking things out of hand. Why do you and Chocolate Kiss have to be mean to each other? Why can't you just be friends?_ "

" _I'm not going to talk to someone who obviously supports the Ichigo/Orihime pairing._ " Vanilla River responded.

Of course, Chocolate River was livid. " _HOW DARE YOU COPY MY STORY AGAIN! PLAGIARIST! PLAGIARIST! PLAGIARIST!_ "

" _I didn't copy your fanfic word for word! I didn't copy at all! So stop fucking calling me a plagiarist!_ "

"i dink te to simurar u a pagearist!" Cutie 3 Pie wrote out in her garbled speech.

It was then that Orange Strawberry began to write. " _I think the two of you NEED to stop the idiocy of yours. Orihime-chan is correct in the fact the two of you should just get along. The fact that two people who you might assume to be, considering the context of everything, be a fan of the same two pairings you two are fans of get along, why can't the two of you._ "

" _I'd also like to point out that plagiarism doesn't mean word for word. It means you took another persons work and passed it off as yours only making a few changes. While your twos fanfics are about the same thing, they are very different takes on the same story. I think the reason she is calling you a plagiarist is because she is mad that you are responding only to her stories._ "


	38. O-3.1 - Macho-Nacho - Keigo, Ichigo, Keigo's Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Macho-Nacho's identity is revealed.

He was the type person who believed anything that was posted on the net. If it was being reported it must be true. In the same regard though if something supernatural was happening around him the young man assumed that it had to deal with someone filming an epic new movie that he swore he would go see in theaters when it came out. This was without realization that he was technically one of the extras in the so called filming process.

Keigo Asano found himself very much into such things as face book and twitter but none of his friends showed much interest in social networking. This didn't stop him from looking each day and googling to see if they had in fact created accounts. His fingers banged on the keyboard and types out Kurosaki Ichigo's name. And that was how he managed to find Ichigo's fanfiction account. And of course, that was how the rumors began to fly... because of his big mouth.

That whole scenario seemed to backfire on him when Ichigo flat out told him that none of what was being said was true. In fact, Ichigo decided to change the profile later that day. Keigo noticed though that the girls seemed to flock to Ichigo in the stories, or at least the writers had it that way. Why not then create his own account where he could get some loving back. But what kind of name should he come up with?

"Why not just use an attribute and your favorite food." His sister piped up from behind him. "For example... I would choose Wimpy Cheese Cake for yourself."

"Cheese cake is your favorite food sis." Asano sighed. However the idea sounded like a good one and he came up with the name "Macho-Nacho."

After he created his profile he received a message from Kurosaki Ichigo's account. " _I didn't think you would be into this stuff Chad..._ "

" _I'm not Chad! I am Macho-Nacho_!" Keigo wrote back. "I haven't even got my profile done and I'm already being left out. His fingers then went to work writing out his profile.

" _I am the sexy and wonderfully Keigo Asano. I look forward to making the acquaintances of all the hot ladies out there._ "

A PM suddenly came through from someone named WTF Cheese Cake. The boy opened up the PM and read it. " _Get off the computer idiot and go get me a drink from the vending machine down the street._ "

" _Who are you?_ "

"That should be obvious idiot!" His sister called from where she was using her phone and glaring at him. He got up and left with a big sigh.

When he got back he found his user name changed to _Wimpy Deranged Dog_ and his profile read something different. " _My name is Asano Keigo. I like guys. I really like bald guys. How about you?_ "

"Sis!"


	39. O-3.2 (Essay 1) Why Twilight Sucks - Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ichigo is upfront regarding what he thinks of Twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm one of those whose critical of Twilight, I also like the series.

Kurosaki Ichigo read over the author's note that Jolene Meyer wrote in response to his review that he left her. "Seriously... why is it that people think it is all right to act like complete morons on the net?"

His fingers tapped on the tip of the computer mouse for a few seconds before he let out a deep sigh. "I don't care about writing stupid stories like Rukia and Orihime do. I think I can use this account they gave me and put it to good use."

He then began to type out the words he wish to put forward and eventually came out with his response to the idiosyncrasy he had seen from that one writer.

**~oOo~**

_**Title:** Why Twilight Sucks  
**User Name:** Orange Strawberry  
**Summary:** The title says it all...  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Essay_

…

**Why Twilight Sucks**

Stephanie Meyer is a bad writer. Saying Meyer is a bad writer and that she needs to improve her writing is like telling someone with body odor that they need to take a bath. Telling them the truth is not rude and it is not mean. In fact telling a person the truth is considered polite and one of the kindest things a person can do. A person shouldn't hold back on telling a person the truth even if it hurts the said persons feelings.

I can also name quite a few works including series that is better then Twilight. Anything by William Shakespeare is sure to make it to the top of any list of good writing for me. Lord of the Rings and Chronicles of Narnia set the stage for fantasy writing over in the west. There is also the Harry Potter series which revolutionized the young adult genre. Rurouni Kenshin is one of the best action novels ever created and has light novels created for it. Detective Conan is considered a great Mystery Manga and the Manga actually talks about many of the great mystery writers.

I also find myself appalled that anyone would call the romance in Twilight love. What do Bella and Edward like about each other that isn't based on the looks and special smell each other have? Nothing and that is in truth lust. When two people love each other they do things together like talking about movies they've seen and books they've read. They spend time doing various activities and getting to know each others friends

On top of this Edward is abusive. If some guy creeps into the bedroom to watch either one of my sister's sleep I would pulverize that creep. Most girls would scream their heads off unless they gave the guy permission to be there. If you love someone you don't prevent them from seeing friend and you don't go pulling out someones car engine unless you have a mental problem or you are possessive. Possessiveness is not a sign that someone loves you.

This is only the first way that the books are sexist. Someone assumed that the reason I find the books sexist is because Bella cooks and is a house wife. If I thought this were true I wouldn't let my little sister do all the cooking and cleaning. My sister in facts loves doing the household chores and she probably dreams about the perfect wedding and being a good traditional Japanese house wife. I wish her all the happiness in the world.

That happiness doesn't involve a man who treats her like she is his servant and belittles her in anyway. This kind of relationship isn't equal but instead places the man over the female. This is the problem I have with Twilight and why I call it sexist. Edward doesn't treat Bella like she is equal to him. Instead, because she is human, he treats her as if she is below him until she is turned. Bella also doesn't treat Edward like an equal either. She sees him as an object that she just has to win.

I also have to say that Twilight does in fact teach girls bad stuff. I am not talking about older girls who are mature enough to read this series and understand what it means. I am talking about the girls around my sisters' age. My father has spoken with their teacher and a good deal of the girls laungauge skills have gone down. One of my sisters, the one who plays sports rather then cleans, has commented on the fact the girls who have read the books tend to come down right mean. This isn't just the girls who were normally mean either.

I refuse to let my sisters read this book until they get older. One of them knows better and has no interest. The other though is very susceptible to what is in the books and needs to grow up a little more before I let her touch the books.

**~oOo~**

Ichigo posted his little essay. Kiego was the first person to reply from his account. " _I don't see a problem with letting girls read this. Then again my sister is older then me and not the age of Karin and Yuzu._ "

Jolene decided to leave a response too. " _You are really an idiot. The only thing good you listed is Rurouni Kenshin and Harry Potter. I tried reading everything else and I lost interest rather quickly. I could read either of the two series either, I had to watch them. This means Twilight that I did read has to be better written. You obviously don't know what love is. I disagree with everything you say here._ "

The orange haired teen shook his head. " _Idiots are the people who don't back up their claims with fact. Maybe the reason you couldn't read anything other then Twilight had to do with how low of a reading level it is compared to the other stuff? While it is true that I have never dated a girl and thus never known what being in love feels like I do know what it is like to "lust" after a female because she looks hawt. The reason you disagree with me isn't because what I say isn't true, it has to do with the fact that you don't want to believe it to be true and are thus in denial._ "

" _You are a sexist pig._ "

" _Twilight is crap writing but I love it Ichigo!_ " Rukia wrote using her Chappy Chan Chan account. " _I think the same goes with Orihime._ "

" _I don't understand why watching the person you love sleep is a bad thing. I would love it if a guy was as protective of me as Edward is of Bella going so far as to pull out her car battery._ "

" _I worry about you Inoue._ " Ichigo let out a deep sigh not wanting to know where Orihime's fantasies were going with this one.

WTF Cheese Cake signed on. " _My brother thinks I like Twilight because I fantasize about being in the same position as Bella. I would kick a guy in the balls before I let that happen. I think I need to change his profile again._ "

" _Who are you?_ " Ichigo felt the PM was too personal.

" _I'm Macho-Nacho... I mean Wimpy Deranged Dog's older sister._ " The female then responded. " _You should expect strangers to be this personal with what they say though. I do know who you are. Not sure what all this shinigami stuff is about though. It may have something to do with that movie my brother told me they were filming._ "

" _Oh..._ "


	40. O-3.3 (Story 4) Christina & Keigo (Macho-Nacho) Keigo/Christina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amazing shinigami Christina Love comes to Karakura Town and her knight in shining armor shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Macho-Nacho  
> Stories: Keigo is Keigo. Enough said.  
> Genre: Romance/Action  
> Rating: Teens

Kiego found himself excited about the fanfics that were being posted for him to read. Of course Ichigo was getting all the loving from the girls. He cracked his knuckles. "I should write my own fanfic. I want more stories where I am paired up with someone. That Christina chick was nice enough to pair me with Rukia so I'll start with her character.

**~oOo~**

_**Title** : Christina and Keigo  
**User Name** : Macho-Nacho  
**Summary** : The amazing shinigami Christina Love comes to Karakura Town and her knight in shining armor shows up.  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance/Action_

…

**Christina & Keigo**

Her hair was a platinum blond of the likes that had never been seen before in the quaint little town of Karakura. Her eyes were a deep sea blue that reflected ages of knowledge that had been gleaned from her ability to study. Christina was highly intelligent as one expects from the female. They are the muse to all man kind. And their in front of her stood her lovable idiot who made post facto on the list of students names when dealing with the test. His rank was lower then hers but she loved how this represented how manly he was. She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. It was a light delicate fluttering of the soul and he was pleased to have met his soul mate.

**~oOo~**

Kiego was proud of what he wrote. His sister though had to post rude comments. " _Your writing sucks. It is worse then Twilight and that is saying something._ "

" _I thought you liked Twilight._ "

" _I do. I don't like this._ "

" _You just don't like it because I'm your brother._ "

Ichigo of course had to go and respond using his account. " _Seriously Keigo... your sister is right. Your writing sucks. This is like what... less then two-hundred words? It is abysmal._ "

" _While I am glad that you like me this much I would never date you._ " Christina wrote out in her review.


	41. O-3.4 (Story 5) Amity & Keigo (Macho-Nacho) Keigo/Amity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keigo has always been childhood friends with Kurosaki Ichigo. He had forgotten about the twin sister and his heart races with delight upon seeing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Macho-Nacho  
> Stories: Keigo is Keigo  
> Genre: Romance, Action  
> Rating: Teens

Keigo frowned at the screen. He then shrugged his shoulders. "I'll just prove to Ichigo that I can write better stories then the first one I posted.

**~oOo~**

_**Title** : Amity & Keigo  
**User Name** : Macho-Nacho  
**Summary** : Keigo has always been childhood friends with Kurosaki Ichigo. He had forgotten about the twin sister and his heart races with delight upon seeing her.  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance/Action_

…

**Amity & Keigo**

I've known Ichigo since elementary school. I guess you could call us child hood friends then? Well, I have always felt that Ichigo was weird. Why did he always get into fights like he did? And why is it that he's got such a bad reputation. I think it has to do with the fact he misses his twin sister and wishes that she hadn't been forced to move. Or it might have to do with the rumor he can see ghosts.

I wish I could see ghosts. That would make for a good movie wouldn't it. They're filming a film around Karakura Town. I guess it is this Bleach thing everyone is writing about. If so I can't wait to see it in theaters because everyone's stories are really cool. Except mine. Ichigo says that my first story stinks really bad. So... I'm making it better and longer.

But the best part of this story is that it really happened. I really mean the fact that I saw Ichigo's twin sister come back. If you don't believe me ask Jolene Meyers. She's writing Amity's story as we speak. I had a crush on Amity ever since elementary school. And we swore that one day we would get married and have a bunch of kids. I think I just want one though because having a sibling is such a pain.

Anyways, there she was standing in the front of the class room and I was like bam! It is time to do a corny line to prove my affection for her. I stood up and held my hand out like that guy from that weird Shakespeare stuff Ichigo likes to read. Anyways, I quote a line from said play. " _Will you be my lover and my valentine._ "

Her cheeks blushed up and she nodded her head yes. We're now dating.

**~oOo~**

Ichigo hadn't expected Keigo to get another story up that fast. When he read the story he felt like he was going to have a conniption fit over the whole thing.

" _Look... I'll admit that your story HAS gotten longer. You've still got a LOT of work to do. I don't even_ _know where to begin. You know that there is only one set of Kurosaki Twins. That line ISN'T from Shakespeare and I am quite sure you made it up. You also know that Asano Keigo and Kurosaki Ichigo never MET until High School!_ "

" _Everyone else is making stuff up though._ "

" _I am not even going to dignify this one with a response._ "

WTF Cheese Cake though had something to say to. " _LOL times a thousand little brother! How can you be with this Christina chick and this Amity chick. Last time I checked Ichigo only had two sisters that were younger then him. Oh! And the prose is WORSE then your last fanfic. Are you going to put as much effort into this as your school work and studying? Don't expect really good reviews otherwise. Speaking of which, get your but off the computer for school work. No IFS ANDS OR BUTS about it._ "

Keigo frowned. He didn't see the review from Jolene come it. " _Didn't I tell you that I didn't know who I wanted to pair her up with? I also hate Keigo. He is but ugly._ "

"i _licked tis fanfic. i dink kego neds lovin too. pus his not ugly. his just not as pretty as ichifo_ " Cutie 3 Pie wrote.


	42. 3.6.1 - Princess Yumi (Princess Yumi) Ichigo/Princess Yumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Yumi is hidden away in a tower in another world. A spell she means to use to escape launches her into another world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Princess yumi  
> Stories: She is a non LGBT writer of slash who writes slash because she sees it as a way of rebeling from the status quo, but because het is the status quo she has a definite allergy towards non-slash works unless of course the story portrays het in a negative light.  
> Genre: Romance, Fantasy  
> Rating: General Audience

_Author's note ~ I decided to take another go at writing a princess story for Bleach. However, instead of writing Ichihime I'm going to pair Ichigo up with my OC because I think that may be easier to write. :S_

**Princess Yumi  
** **_Meet Yumi_ **

The sun shown down into the bedroom of the princesses room as she lay on her pink bed. She let out a sigh as she brushed her blond hair that would remind people of the legendary Rapunzel stories, but shorter to the point it didn't dragon the ground and only came to her waste. Her blue eyes stared out the window at the birds and let out a deep sigh wishing that she had some kind of freedom. The witch would be getting there after a bit of time and would be having her sign certain papers that kept the kingdom in a state of disorder.

"Do you want freedom?" A little voice said. "Take the vial and throw it at the witch and you'll have your freedom."

Yumi stood up and looked at the window where the voice had come and found a small vial. She took it in her hands, only to hear the door open. She turned. "What are you doing. Cackle, cackle."

"I'm going to have my freedom." Yumi called out. She threw the vial at the witch and suddenly the room filled with violet smoke that went puff, puff, puff and then she found herself falling.

"See... you're free." A voice stated out loud and Yumi found herself trying to find the voice. But instead she found herself crashing into someone. Looking up she found herself looking into the chocolate brown eyes of a youth. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. My name is Ichigo. What's yours?"

"Yumi-chan."

**OMAKE**

Ichigo frowned as he read the story. " _I have two questions for you. How old is Yumi and is the voice Kon?"_

" _Yumi is twelve like me. Whose Kon?"_

" _... Great... I'm don't like hurting a little kids feelings..."_ Ichigo shook his head before sending back his reply. " _You do realize that Ichigo is sixteen. Kon is a perverted stuffed animal... a lion to be exact._ "

" _Ichigo is actually fifteen in this. It clearly says that he is fifteen. I want to use Kon. Can I use Kon?"_

" _Umm... sure, you can use Kon. You do realize that there is a major age gap between Ichigo and Yumi, right?"_

" _So? I'll use Kon. He sounds cute."_

" _...How do I tell a kid I don't like being made out as a pedophile and that Kon isn't cute?"_ Ichigo read a review left by Macho Nacho.

" _Oh my gosh! I read your author's note you just added about how Yumi is twelve! Ichigo's a pedofile!_ "

" _Keigo... that isn't funny at all."_

" _I think it's funny. The writer isn't happy with me though."_

" _What happened?_ "

" _She wrote this in a PM. 'Don't call Ichigo names you meanie!'. But what person would write a twelve year old with a sixteen year old."_

" _First off this Ichigo, which isn't me by the way, is fifteen... not sixteen. Second, the writer is twelve."_

" _Man! How come you get all the girls crushing on you!"_

" _Keigo... you do realize what you said."_

" _No he doesn't. This is his sister typing for him. Despite the fact I don't think your plight is funny, I do think that my brother making this mistake is funny."_

Ichigo found himself face palming himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing wrong with Yumi's crush on Ichigo. However, this doesn't change the fact these kind of crushes do make the older person uncomfortable.


	43. 1.2.6 - Ichigo's Twin Sister (Jolene Meyers) Amity, Kurosaki Family, Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosaki Amity is Ichigo's twin sister. She happens to be special and not normal, despite the fact people believe her to be otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Jolene Meyers  
> Stories: She specializes in Mary Sues which still the spotlight from male characters yet there is a vein of misandry in her work meaning she doesn't hesitate to put down male characters simply because they're male.  
> Genre: Family, Fantasy  
> Rating: Teens  
> Warning: Her story character bashes Ichigo.

_Author's note – Really, some people are retards. I'll leave it at that. And Macho Nacho, stop writing stories about my character! You retard, I don't want her paired up with Kiego of all people!_

**Ichigo's Twin Sister**

I had the feeling that things wouldn't go well. You know how you get that feeling that something bad is going to happen and it ends up happening. Well, we started walking home with Rukia with my idiot brother. He talked all about his yucky porno magazines. Really, doesn't he have anything better to do. I guess not though, because he is an idiot boy.

Anyways, we were walking along when Orihime got hit by a car. No, let me rephrase it. This evil hand thing reached up and grabbed her leg and caused her to be hit by the car. Rukia and Ichigo didn't see it, but I did and I knew something was wrong, kind of like how lots of stuff went wrong in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Twilight's better though. I got bored with the other show.

Anyways, back on track, we need to talk about the fact my brother refused to walk Orihime home and thankfully Tatsuki came along, giving my idiot brother a major lecture. I like Tatsuki because she is pro-feminist. She's masculine and very cool and doesn't let anyone push her around. Not even my idiot brother.

So we were talking and we headed home, where Rukia came up with me to my room so we could change out of our school clothes. We were indecent when this Hollow thing came out of the wall and my pervert brother came screaming with his big old sword and sliced my bed in half. What an idiot I tell you.

He then proceeded to gawk at his own sister's chest. Really, I swear one of these nights he's going to try and rape me or Rukia. I slap him, he leaves and Rukia pipes up about how we have to go save Rukia. I blink a couple of times. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Ichigo smashed it's mask, so it's going to go after it's family, right?"

"Since that was Orihime's dead brother, we need to go and rescue her."

"I guess it's time for me to be the hero. Don't tell that ninny brother of mine, as he'll make a complete mess of things." Unfortunately, we find him waiting at the door, drooling. I want to slap him. We hurry over and he makes a fool of himself, so I have to become a shinigami and save the day. I feel really bad for Orihime and Tatsuki.

**OMAKE**

" _Wait a second... I find this to be quite ironic here, that you call me an anti-feminist while calling Tatsuki a pro-feminist. Of course, the irony is likely going to be missed on you as you don't know who I am despite the fact you like to act like you do know who I am. Actually, the way you talk about Tatsuki is kind of creepy, almost as if you have a crush on her. And, well... the irony is going to be missed on you._ "

Kung-Fu-Fire continued her review. " _I am also tired of you making Ichigo look bad just to make your character look good. The fact she likes Twilight is a high indicator that she's not anywhere near as cool as you make her out to be, and honestly... why would she take over from Ichigo? He's actually pretty awesome._ "

" _Shut up! I'm tired of your anti-feminist rants."_

" _I agree with Tatsuki. Stop picking on Ichigo."_

" _Shut up Orihime-chan! She's not Tatsuki anymore then you are Orihime!"_

" _I don't care if you bash Ichigo. He's always mean to me. However, you were mean to me by saying I can't pair your character up with myself.. I mean Kiego. Cause I'm obviously not the real Kiego. That would be silly. My sister says that you can write a story where you torture him and be the dominatrix._ "

" _Go away. Write Amity with your dumb Keigo if you want. Just leave me the HELL alone you creep. I don't want to be your dominatrix. And yes.. that's what you're implying! CREEPY!_ "

" _Wow... I love how you interacted with my brother. No, he wasn't implying that you be his dominatrix. That was me. You feel for it hook, line and sinker. Not very bright are you. Though you did pick up the implication of what he wrote, so your intelligence can't be that bad._ " WTF Cheese Cake wrote out.

" _What the HELL is up with all these people! JUST GO AWAY!_ "

" _Wow..._ " Oshikko wrote. " _You know... you've got a bad story when all the idiots have gathered spouting off some really strange nonsense. However, I am actually suspecting we are really dealing with the people from Bleach. That Macho Nacho person just posted a picture to his profile that's titles 'I am Keigo'. It's taken by his phone at school, so unless they got a really good cosplay group going it's the real deal._ "

" _What the HELL is a cosplay group! What is COSPLAY!_ "

A review suddenly came from another person, causing Jolene to relax. " _Don't listen to them. Even if those are the real people they have no right to tell you how to write YOUR stories. They're just jealous because you are ingenious about what you've written in the first place. I think I may eventually write a high school AU, but I need a few more episodes before I can do that. By the way... don't steal my idea, and if you use it be sure to credit me!_ "

" _I sure will HermioneThePopQueen. And thanks for the review._ "

Another review came from GothGothEmo. " _Wow. They're just mad because you're work has a lot of feeling to it. I would have gotten darker._ "


	44. 3.6.2 - Princess Yumi (Princess Yumi) Ichigo/Princess Yumi, Kon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Yumi is hidden away in a tower in another world. A spell she means to use to escape launches her into another world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Princess Yumi  
>  **Stories:** She is a young, sheltered writer whose stories are filled with fluffiness, but she'll genderbend to avoid writing slash.  
>  **Genre:** Romance, Fantasy  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences

_Author's note – So... my story will now contain spoilers because I found out this really cute lion plushy is a character in Bleach. I don't know anything about him, but I figure he would be the perfect helper for my princess character, since he's you know... a plushy. Thank you to Orange Strawberry for pointing him out to me. And NO, Ichigo is not a pedophile. So go away you big meanie_ "

**Princess Yumi  
** **_Yumi's Knight_ **

"The last time we saw Yumi-chan, she was plummeting towards earth from her home world in search of a hero because I Kon sent her in search of one in order to gain her freedom from the wicked witch. I am her guide and her mentor through this long journey. So welcome back."

Yumi blinked a couple of times as she stared at the chocolate brown eyes of the orange haired youth. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. My name is Ichigo. What's yours?"

"Yumi-chan. I am a princess from Star Aurora, a world apart from yours and I seek my freedom."

"Your freedom from what?"

"There is this wicked witch who is after me, who wishes to make me her eternal prisoner so she can rule my kingdom. Will you be my hero and keep me safe from her?"

"Yes, I will be your knight."

**OMAKE**

Ichigo shook his head as he read the story. "I honestly don't know whether to cry or not as she's turned me into a pedophile, or to laugh because her writing is so damn cute and reminds me of something my sister's would write." The orange haired teen paused. "I so hope Yuzu doesn't find this site."

" _Hello again. Kon's very much himself in your story._ "

Meanwhile Yumi was reading her reviews. "My biggest fan!" She typed out a quick review. " _Thank you!_ "

She then noticed another review from Macho Nacho. " _I've been told to apologize to you by Orange Strawberry as well as Kung-Fu-Fire. Oh, and my sister as well. They say I was a bit harsh on you, as you're a little kid. While it is all right to point out the age gap between the characters, it wasn't polite to call Ichigo a pedophile in your story._ "

" _Cute story."_ WTF Cheese Cake wrote. " _I'll let you have the age gap since you're a young writer. I'm going to continue following this story. And P.S. Don't let my brother Keigo get to you._ "

However, a review came from Oshikko. " _I don't know what the others are saying, but this is utter crap. I'm tired of little kids putting their fluffy nonsense up._ "

" _You're just being mean!_ "

" _And I'll admit that I am._ "

Cutie 3 Pie wrote, " _don't lisden to oshko. he be a buly. ur store gud_ "

" _Thank you!_ "

Sugar Angel wrote, "H _ow cute! No, seriously, I need to start writing some of my own stories. Perhaps sooner rather then later._ "


	45. 3.7.1 - Rukia the Fashion Queen (Vanella River) Ichigo/Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia gets a job as the assistant to photographer Kurosaki Ichigo and finds herself falling in love with him and he her. But Inoue Orihime, the top model tries to get in between true love and decides to cause problems. What happens when Ichigo finally gets to the point he needs a new model?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Vanilla River  
> Stories: She is a rabid OTP shipper who is often putting heads with Chocolate River as their OTP often clash.  
> Genre: Romance, Chick Lit  
> Rating: Teens

_Author's note – I found myself inspired to write this because of Orange Strawberry's story Blue Dresses. While I normally don't like her stuff, this didn't have any romance in it and I decided to write this story that is an AU._

**Rukia the Fashion Queen  
** **_Getting a Job_ **

School was over, Rukia had graduated from one of the best colleges and gotten a degree in fashion as well as business. She found herself looking through the classifieds for a position when her best friend Tatsuki pushed forward a magazine article. "Look at this. Kurosaki Ichigo, fashion designer as well as fashion photographer is looking for an assistant."

Rukia let out a deep sigh as she took the article fromthe girl. "As if I would be lucky enough to get the position. I mean, I'm lucky enough to graduate with all the insults thrown at me because of my height as well as being flat chested. The kept making cracks about how I starve myself. I don't starve myself. I'm just naturally small."

"You're not a model though, you're a designer. If you don't put your name in, I will." Tatsuki chimed in. "Plus... Ichigo is a twenty-three year old hunk."

"I'm not interested in that."

"Wait... you want a job in the fashion industry and don't care about whether or not the guys you're working with are hunks."

"I guess though I can send it in."

A few days later Rukia got a call in the apartment she shared with Tatsuki. "I got the job! Both girls were suddenly squealing and giggling with joy.

**OMAKE**

" _Stop stealing my ideas! You can't think of anything on your own!_ Chocolate River's words yet again accused Vanilla River.

" _No! I actually came up with the idea first this time! I said so in a review on that one story which I reviewed first and then you left a review saying you could write a better story. You're just jealous because you can't write as well as I can!_ "

" _Whore!_ "

A review came from Kung-Fu-Fire. " _Wait... Tatsuki is nothing like this. I should know. And what is up with this whole fashion thing. I can see Rukia being into it, but Tatsuki wouldn't be going nuts over a guy like that. And she's Orihime's friend._ "

" _I can make her Rukia's friend instead. She's a bitch anyways, so it doesn't matter. Plus, it's my story so I'll do what I want too._ "

" _Yes... are you referring to Tatsuki, Rukia or Orihime. Because I can agree with that if you are referring to Tatsuki, but not if you're referring to Orihime or Rukia. They're also very good friends. It would have made more sense to make them the one's talking over the story."_

" _Why don't you write the story then?"_

" _No thanks. I'm not into fashion stuff because I find it to be quite shallow."_

The next review came from Wimpy Deranged Dog. "h _awt"_

" _Pervert! Go away!_ "

" _Let me get this straight. You're placing the characters into an AU setting, but only using their names. You strip them of their personalities and expect us to believe that this is a story about said characters? I don't think so. That's not fanfiction. Change the characters names you get original fiction,"_ wrote Dark Kuroda.

" _I don't understand what you're saying. How can it not be fanfiction if it has the characters names._ "

" _Because they aren't the characters._ "

" _They share the names though._ "

" _That doesn't mean they're the same character._ "

" _Your making no sense at all!_ "

The next review came from Chappy Chan Chan. " _Love it!_ "

" _Thank you!_ "

And the next came from Orihime-chan. " _CUTE! :D"_

" _I thought you hated Ichigo/Rukia and were all for Ichigo/Orihime?_ "

" _While I want Ichigo to get together with me I can't hate Rukia!_ "

" _That makes no sense at all._ "


	46. 1.5.4 - Ichigo's Twin Sister (Oshikko) Amity, Kurosaki Family, Rukia, Chizuru, Tatsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosaki 'Amity" Tomoe is Ichigo's twin sister. She thinks herself special and complains because she is so normally bland. Truth of the matter is, the story she tells isn't the true story. This is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Oshikko  
> Stories: He takes his criticisms too far by openly mocking writers by writing stories in response to their stories, and not in the "good humor" way.  
> Genre: Family, Fantasy  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Teenage Pregnancy

**Ichigo's Twin Sister  
** **_School is for Losers_ **

Tomoe lay in her bed, shivering as there was no blanket to keep her warm. She found herself waking up when a knock came at the door to the attic and she found herself reaching out to hit the alarm clock. She found herself letting out a deep breath realizing that the sound was coming from the door. "Go away!"

"We've got school today though!" Yuzu's voice piped up from the door way.

"School? Who said I'm going to school?"

"Daddy did."

"He's not my boss, so go screw yourself."

"I don't know what the last part means, but I'm telling him you're not going to school."

"Snitch." Tomoe buried her eyes under her arm. "What a retard."

A few minutes later there was a major storming up the stairs and then a loud banging on the door. "Tomoe! Get your but out of bed! Your school uniform is in the bathroom. You'll be into a world of hurt if you don't get up."

"That's child abuse!'

"Spanking is not child abuse when done in moderation." The man then continued. "I won't hesitate about calling the police on you for truancy."

The girl stood up and headed down the stairs, heading into the bathroom and began changing into her uniform. She took a good look at the skirt and decided to hike it up a bit to show off more of her leg as well as unbutton the front of her shirt to make sure that she showed off a little bit of cleavage. She opened the door and headed down stairs in time to see the rather large hole in the wall. Yuzu shoved a bento her way. "Wait? I have to take lunch? Buying is what's in."

Isshin's eyebrow twitched. "Tomoe... you'll take what you get. Now follow your brother to school."

Tomoe rolled her eyes before getting up to follow Ichigo, only to head in another direction when he turned on the side walk. She found her wrist roughly grabbed by her brother. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Not to school."

"Yeah right." Her brother began to drag her in the other direction. "Rules are rules and you're not skipping school."

"It's no skin off my back."

"Dad's paying for you to go to this high school. You can at least have more respect for him."

"Him. He's an idiot."

"Do it for mom then."

"You're an idiot."

"No, you're the idiot."

The two arrived and Ichigo dragged her to the teacher's room in order that she would be introduced to the rest of the class and took off. Tomoe rolled her eyes and tried to take off, only to find herself lectured by the teacher. Finally she found herself introduced, only to find her brother glaring at this one girl in the room.

" _She must be the girl he's crushing on. He's got horrible taste in girls. Otherwise she's the girl that nobody likes, which wouldn't be surprising as she is ugly and flat chested. Bet she has no fashion sense._ "

Tomoe found herself heading to her desk, only to find herself approached by a boy she thought was very ugly. "So... we have two transfer students today, you and Rukia. Are you really related to Ichigo? Because there is no way someone as pretty as you could be related to someone so ugly."

"Oh, thanks."

"No, we're not related. Shove off ugly." She didn't care that the guy began bawling his head off. Lunch came around and she reluctantly found herself eating lunch with the other girls. She noticed that her brother took off to talk to the other transfer student. Tomoe let out a shriek as a red headed girl suddenly groped her from behind, touching her chest area.

"You're so hot."

"Get off me you whore!"

"That makes me want you even more." A choking sound was heard as Tatsuki hit the girl behind her.

**OMAKE**

" _Seriously... you are such a jerk writing this story and making Amity look bad! If anyone's a dumb ass, it's Ichigo. And what's up with this character molesting my character. Get your OC away from other people's OCs."_

Osshiko laughed at the comment. " _Actually, Chizuru is a canon character. You would know this if you were current with the actual series._ "

" _Why is she so mean to me? I want Amity to date me._ "

" _Is it Macho Nacho... or Deranged Whimpy Dog when your sister gets into your acount. Go away I'm The Real Kiego._ "

" _Hey, should I change my user name to that?_ "

" _Sure... why not?_ "


	47. O-4.1 (Story 6) First Kisses (

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia and Orihime have a conversation with Ichigo. Written in response to Chocolate Kiss's fanfic "First Kiss" and Vanilla River's "The REAL First Kiss".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Orange Strawberry  
> Stories: Rukia and Orihime created the pseudonym for Ichigo yet use it for posting content they work on together along with content Ichigo writes himself.  
> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: General

Rukia sat on her knees in Orihime's apartment reading the fanfiction on her phone. Her busty friend was preparing a tea for them to drink. She spoke up from the kitchen. "I don't understand why people have to compete for a certain guy."

"What do you mean?" The small shinigami glanced up from her phone.

"I've noticed that a lot of Chocolate Kiss and Vanilla River's fanfics are about fighting about which one of us gets together with Kurosaki-kun." Orihime sat down with the tea pot and began to poor her guest a cup of tea.

"Well, I believe the reason a bunch of girls compete over a guy is because they both like said guy." Rukia glanced at the ceiling. "However... its not Chocolate Kiss and Vanilla River who are being paired with Ichigo."

"Since there are stories featuring us being paired with Ichigo, shouldn't there be stories featuring the, too?" Orihime piped up.

"Nah. Ichigo is squeamish when it comes to kisses." Rukia let out a light laugh.

The busty female teen suddenly blinked a couple of times. "He is... I wouldn't have thought it."

"One of the times I erased memories Kon kissed both you and Tatsuki in Ichigo's body. Ichigo freaked out despite the fact it wasn't on the lips." The small shinigami nodded her head.

"That would have been funny to see."

**~oOo~**

_**Title** : First Kisses  
 **User Name** : Orange Strawberry  
 **Summary** : Rukia and Orihime have a conversation with Ichigo. Written in response to Chocolate Kiss's fanfic "First Kiss" and Vanilla River's "The REAL First Kiss".  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre:** Humor_

…

_Orihime-chan – Here is another fanfic from us!_

_Chappy Chan Chan – Yes, another fanfic!_

**First Kisses**

"Can we ask you something Ichigo?" Rukia walked up to the young man with a smirk on her face.

"What is it Rukia?" The boy gave them a rather dull look.

"Have you had your first kiss?" Orihime quickly asked.

"What... where did this question come from?" Ichigo blinked a couple of times.

"Well, the girls and I were talking about having a club for those of us who like you and we were wondering who would be your first kiss." Orihime spoke up.

Ichigo frowned at the two girls, narrowing his eyes. "So?"

"Would you pick me?" Rukia spoke up.

"Or me?"

"What kind of question is this!" Ichigo began to cross his arms and his cheeks flushed up. "I wouldn't choose either of you!"

"Then would you choose Matsumoto Rangiku?" Rukia asked. Ichigo fainted.

**~oOo~**

Orihime and Rukia posted their next story, before turning to each other and trying to hide their fits of giggles. Tatsuki walked over behind the two and folded her arms. "You two know this is the library, right? What are the two of you up to that makes it so that you are having a laughing fit?"

"We wrote another story about Ichigo." Orihime bubbled out.

The sportsy teen leaned forward suddenly before letting out a deep sigh. "You two do know that Ichigo is going to kill you for writing this, right?"

"Why? It is true that he freaks out about stuff like this." Rukia piped up.

"Yeah... but whose Macho Nacho?" Tatsuki leaned forwards to read the comment left by the person.

" _It is amazing how you're back in our group Ichigo! We're all a bunch of losers together. I'd love to faint at the idea of a hawt cutie trying to kiss me, wanting to kiss me!_ "

"Seriously... who is this guy?"

"It is Asano-kun," Orihime smiled.

"Asano? Well that doesn't surprise me. Why does he think he is talking to Ichigo though, you guys are the ones who wrote the story, right?"

"Ichigo's account is the account we post our joint stories on."

"And who is this Vanilla River Person... what the..." Tatsuki shook her head at the fanfic she was reading.

" _How could Ichigo say that he wouldn't kiss either. He would obviously say he would kiss Rukia!_ "

"I actually don't know who that person is."

Tatsuki shook her head again. "And now this Chocolate Kiss person says they're wrong, it has to be Orihime. Ichigo is really going to be mad at you two."

"Why? We're not the ones making up this stuff." Orihime piped up. "For some reason they think Rukia and I should be fighting over him."

"This is because you wanted to make a club Orihime," Tatsuki said as she let out a deep sigh.


	48. O-4.2a Kung-Fu-Fire (Part I) - Tatsuki's Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tatsuki makes her official entrance.

"This is because you wanted to make a club Orihime." Tatsuki shook her head at the two girls as she let out a deep sigh. Something about the situation didn't feel right about what the two were saying. Her mind drifted to the other day when Keigo had brought up something Ichigo had supposedly said on some account that she knew he hadn't.

The next day she found herself grabbing Keigo by the ear. "Exactly what site was it that you've found recently that Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia are on?"

"I'm on it as is my sister." Keigo then muttered something under his breath. "Unfortunatly."

"I see. I want to know what the site is." Tatsuki narrowed her eyes at the male, causing him to flinch and tell her what was going on.

"I... see, the thing is... well, umm... the site is... umm... burn." Keigo glanced at the ceiling.

"You know, if you don't come out and tell me what you're up to I'm going to assume that you're in reality up to something that isn't good in the first place, so you might as well tell me the truth. You got it."

"The site is for writing stories about people. There are quite a few stories already about Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia."

"What the fuck?" Tatsuki shook her head. "I mean, what the hell is up with people who think it is all right to just go around writing stories about people."

"Well, Rukia and Orihime write stories as well, so it shouldn't be a problem. And while Ichigo doesn't like it, to be honest he really hasn't complained. Plus, they think we're fictional characters."

The female shook her head. "Just give me the web address. I'll take a look at these stories."

When the teen got home and got on her computer and began to read the stories she found her eyebrows narrowing. She shook her head as she created an account so she could review the stories she deemed to be utter trash. "Honestly, I can't understand why Ichigo didn't actually blow his top at this one about his supposed twin sister."

" _I have a major problem with your story 'Ichigo's Twin Sister'. Ichigo acts nothing like how you have him act in your story. Seriously... you need to grow up a bit, as you've got a nasty attitude that is showing through in your writing. Your distaste for males also shows through in your writing, and to be honest... I have to wonder if you act like your character does in real life. She's a pain in the neck and a complete brat. And yet she gets away with everything and the rest of the Kurosaki gets dirt thrown in their faces. Having Amity win the argument about in your story doesn't make the actual argument true. It just makes you immature to think that it does._ "

A response came after she had written some reviews on other stories. She shook her head at the reply. " _Look... I am tiered of stupid males coming around and telling me I'm anti-feminist and stuff like that. You guys are stupid. And I actually don't dislike males, but I shouldn't want to date you or that guy called Orange Strawberry. You're absolute jerks. Particularly since you don't get Twilight so you're immature._ "

" _The person who called her anti-feminist must have been_ Ichigo." Tatsuki thought to herself before she wrote out her response. "Yeah... _well, I wouldn't want to date you either. I'm not gay, so since we're both females that rules dating you out of my options, right? If one of us were a guy though I wouldn't date you because you're the one whose behavior is being immature, not me. I also very well do get Twilight. It is a load of anti-feminist crap, though I'm not surprised that my best friend enjoyed the books."_

" _I think you're lying and you're actually trying to manipulate me so that I meet you offline so you and your friends, which I bet includes Orange Strawberry can gang rape me and get me pregnant. I know that trick, that's so none of you guys can be recognized as the father of the baby and so you don't have to pay for child support for knocking a poor girl up. So stop lying._ "

" _What are you, an idiot? I mean come on! Everyone knows that you can prove a persons parentage using a DNA test. It doesn't matter how many guys a girl has been with either!_ "

" _Liar! Everyone knows that you can't tell who the father is unless a woman is married! This is why they always blame girls!_ "

"What year does this girl live in?" Tatsuki shook her head and typed out another comment. " _Do you really want to argue this with me and have me give you links to actual sites online that prove my point._ "

" _No, I just want you to go away and leave me alone. I won't click on any links you send me either because you'll likely linking me to some porn site or to a site that will download a virus so you can get my personal information and gang rape me that way!_ "

"What an idiot." The female leaned on her elbow. "Though I am understanding why Ichigo took the position he did. I mean, come on!" She then clapped a hand over her mouth. " _I said that out loud._ "

The review that she wrote for Shinigami Christina read thus. " _I honestly don't get your story. Why do you feel the need to hook yourself up with a guy and pretty much turn them into your personal slave. None of this would happen in real life you know. And the way you treat Orihime is horrible. She's a very sweet girl. Jealous much?_ "

" _Of course it isn't believable. It is fiction and shinigami aren't real. Are you dumb? Well, obviously you are because you don't get my story. I mean, Christina Love is not me. And Ichigo isn't her slave. He just loves her so much because they're soul mates. Got it? Or does it go over your head. And so what if I don't like Orihime. I needed a bad guy and she looks like a bimbo._ "

Tatsuki shook her head. " _The reason I didn't get your story wasn't because I'm stupid. I didn't get your story because your story doesn't make any sense in the first place. Think about that very carefully for a few seconds. It is rather obvious you and Christina are the same person. And PLEASE stop with this soul mate crap. You're not even using it right. It's also not write to hate someone, and you are one to talk about Orihime looking like a bimbo with the way your character looks._ "

" _Just shut the hell up you moron! I mean, come on! You really don't get how this all works, so you need to shut the hell up! And stop being mean! I mean, it is rather obvious you're the stupid one and that you're trying to play the rubber glue game by calling me stupid. Christina and I are NOT the same person. And the soul mate business is not crap, it is romantic! My character also doesn't look like a bimbo either, you do!_ "

" _Yeah... I never called you stupid. My arguments stand._ "

" _You did call me stupid. See... 'The reason you didn't like my story is because I'm stupid'."_

" _Wow... just... wow. Changing what I said doesn't make you right._ "

Tatsuki shook her head. "And how many more of these do I have to go through?"


	49. O-4.2a Kung-Fu-Fire (Part I2 - Tatsuki's Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tatsuki becomes even more annoyed.

"And how many more of these do I have to go through?" Tatsuki frowned as she looked at the entire list. " _Actually, I don't have to read the stories, but to be honest I don't like how they are treating my friends in these stories. Even if Orihime and the others weren't real, I don't get why they don't treat the characters like actual people._ "

"Let's see... the next one is..." The girl paused as she read the title. "Umm... yeah, no. Ichigo wouldn't see anyone as his rival." She then read the story and found herself pinching her nose as she tried to prevent herself from laughing at the ridiculous nature of the story. "O.K. … That was different."

" _I read your story and find it to be utterly ridiculous. The name alone is hysterical, not to mention the epic power level that is just not believable. What is the point of your story anyways?_ "

" _I'm glad you found my story to be historical. I'm glad I got a positive reaction. The power isn't meant to be believable and the point of the story was to make a very cool character that was cooler then that lame Ichigo._ "

" _First, it is "hysterical", not "historical". Second, I wasn't laughing at your fanfic because I thought the story was funny on purpose, I was laughing at how bad it was. I think that is a very lame reason to write a story by the way._ "

" _You're lame._ "

Tatsuki then moved along, letting out a deep sigh as she did so. She read the story, frowning as she did so. " _Let me get this straight. You can write a story that involves other people's characters getting maimed and such? Then again, considering what else goes on here I'm not really surprised._ "

" _Go ahead. I do it all the time. You should check out my other one._ "

Tatsuki shook her head and thought to herself. " _I'm not sure that is a good thing, but I may very well do that considering how bad these stories are._ " She then read his other story. " _Yeah... I'm not sure if I like picking on the writers, but it also feels like they kind of deserve to have their characters bashed._

She then saw a title. " _Hey... Rhapsody Orange and Red sounds like a nice story._ "

The next thing she knew, her cheeks were turning green and she was upchucking into the waste basket next to her desk. "Good grief."

Letting out a deep sigh, she wrote out a review. " _WTF! Seriously, what have you done to Orihime, Rukia and Ichigo! None of them act like this! You wrote this for your own self gratification and not because you actually want to write a story. Seriously... what is wrong with you."_

" _Thank you for flaming me. I've done nothing wrong here, so take your homophobia elsewhere._ "

" _Nothing wrong? You had someone whose been sexually abused be fine with having sex with another person! That's not at all realistic."_

" _You're forgetting that she was raped by a man, so being touched by a female is fine."_

" _Umm... no. Particularly when the two females happen to BOTH have been abused._ "

" _You're very naive about how the world works, so just go away."_

Tatsuki shook her head as she moved onto the next story. " _Parents shouldn't let their kids lose on the net. Speaking of which..._ "

She wrote out a review for Avenging Angel. " _I know that you've gotten a lot of positive reviews from people and some of them spout off how much of a bitch Rukia is, but to be honest the two are very good friends. Which makes your story rather absurd, because Rukia and Orihime wouldn't act like this around each other."_

" _Seriously... you should be lecturing Vanilla River."_

Tatsuki went and looked for the particular story.

" _No... I should be lecturing the both of you. The behavior is very unbecoming._ " She then left a review on Vanilla rivers story. " _Isn't this spat between the two of you getting old? Both of you are in the wrong and need to learn to be friends._ "

" _I'm not going to be friends with someone who pairs_ _that_ _ship together. Besides, they're the one who is in the wrong and needs to apologize as are you._ "

She then saw another story written by Christina Love. " _Why do all of your stories involve 'Christina Love'?"_

" _Because I like her character._ "

Tatsuki then read the story written by Princess Yumi. " _I am guessing you're a very young writer. The story isn't bad, but you could make the chapters longer next time you write a story._ "

" _Thank u!_ "

Tatsuki then took the time to look at Rukia and Orihime's stories that they happened to have posted on Ichigo's supposed account. "Poor Ichigo." She decided to comment on his Twilight essay. " _I agree with you about the Twilight books. I still don't know why Orihime-chan happens to like the books like she does. It's kind of scary._ "

" _Great... now you have an account too Tatsuki. Please don't act like Rukia and Orihime. Anyways, I have stuff I need to do._ "

" _I'll likely talk to you about this at school, but I do not plan on being like Rukia and Orihime. I'm actually hoping to make it so that they don't get into to much trouble, if that is at all possible._ "

She then received a PM from someone named WTF Cheese Cake. " _Hi. I am guessing you are one of Keigo's friends at school. You should check out his account... its either Macho Nacho or Wimpy Deranged Dog. Hold on, I think I need to go and change it back again._ "

Tatsuki let out a deep sigh, before frowning. " _Funny how Keigo is paired with other people's characters. Shame on you._ "

" _Who are you?_ "

" _My name starts with the 'ta' sound."_

" _I'll behave Tatsuki, I promise that I will."_

She then found herself getting a PM from someone named Baby Cakes. " _how dare U mAk fun of jolene myers! i h8 you! go & die a thou deaths Ovr & Ovr agen bitch! don't eva review 1 of her stories agen unLS you've RitN 1 of yor own! bt i bet U can't cuz you're an idiot"_

" _Oh great... at least I've finished looking at the stories. I wonder who it was who contacted me about Keigo's account though."_


	50. O-4.3 (Story 7) Blue Dresses (Orange Strawberry - Orihime & Rukia) Shinigami Woman's Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shinigami Woman's Society has plans for a fund-raising event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Orange Strawberry  
> Stories: Rukia and Orihime created the pseudonym for Ichigo yet use it for posting content they work on together along with content Ichigo writes himself.  
> Genre: Chick Lit  
> Rating: General Audiences

Boredom described what Rukia Kuchiki felt as she waited for a Hollow to show up. She lay on her back and held her phone up in the air as she clicked the buttons. "I have nothing to do, so do you want to write another story."

"Yeah... I liked the concept behind the blue dresses story. I mean, not so much the whole fighting to get Ichigo to dance with each of us. I like the idea of the blue dress. So lets write a story where there are blue dresses."

"I don't know. Those two girls were not happy that we wrote the last story."

"Hmm... maybe we should ask Tatsuki. She seems to have gotten into this thing as well." Orihime clicked a few numbers on her phone. "Hey, Tatsuki. I have a question." There was a pause. "Well, the question goes with whether or not we should write another story like we did. You remember that you happened to see one of them before. Ehh... you don't remember the conversation."

"She doesn't remember?" Rukia shook her head.

"Umm... no. She remembers. She says she erased it from her memory. She says we shouldn't care what those two think as they are rather self-centered. She says not to do anything to upset Ichigo though." Orihime paused. "Uh-huh... nothing that will upset him in a manner that he's got a legit reason to complain. If he throws a childish tantrum over something childish, then tell her so she can take care of it.

**~o0o~**

_**Title:** Blue Dresses  
 **User Name:** Orange Strawberry  
 **Summay:** The Shinigami Woman's Society has plans for a fund-raising event.  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre** : Chick Lit_

…

_Orihime-chan – Here is another fanfic written by us inspired by the blue dress fanfics we've read._

_Chappy Chan Chan – But there is no romance in this story. Actually, there is no Ichigo either._

_**Blue Dresses** _

"So, we need to come up with something to raise money for the Woman's Shinigami Society. What can we possibly do." Nanao messed with her glasses pushing forward her full brown feminist authority.

"We could sell candy!" Yachiru piped up.

"You would eat it all."

"We could do fashion show." Orihime piped up. "I know I'm just visiting, but we could make a bunch of dresses. I like the color blue."

"Let's go ahead and do it!" So they agreed to go ahead and do it. All of the women wore blue dresses and they made a lot of money. The end.

**~o0o~**

The first review they got was from Ichigo. " _Look you two. If you're going to be using my account to write stories, could you at least put a little more effort into this?_ "

" _Tatsuki says we can talk to her if you throw a childish tantrum._ " Rukia wrote. " _And please... you're complaining about this just like my pictures. I bet you would complain about the picture I drew of all the fashions._ "

" _You mean the one where everybody is bunnies and all the dresses look the same._ "

Rukia picked up one of his text books and threw it at Ichigo's head as they happened to be in the same room. "Yeah... it doesn't matter if I say it out loud or write it. You still get mad. I'm going to go and get something to eat."

"Well, I'm going to go and see Orihime to see how our story is doing rather then having you look over my shoulder this whole time."

Kon piped up. "Why do I get the feeling the forth wall and willing suspense of belief was _really_ broken for once?"

"Shut up Kon. I doubt it will happen again and if it does it will happen rarely."

Rukia arrived over at Orihime's. "So, what are the other reviews?"

"Those two girls are still at it. They insist that we should have had Ichigo picking the winner and that it should have been their choice. I think they're going to try to beat each other to the punch with writing a story similar to ours."

"Perhaps their behavior has improved?"

"Oh... and Tatsuki says Ichigo is right about us needing to try harder. She's not sure how to explain it though." Orihime frowned.


	51. O-4.4 - Kill Amity (Kung-Fu-Fire) Amity, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity learns not to make stuff up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Kung-Fu-Fire  
> Stories: Tatsuki doesn't hold her punches.  
> Genre: Humor, Satire  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Warning: Chizuru is Chizuru

A soft wind blew outside the high schools dojo as a loud yelling sound was heard from inside the place from one of the male martial artists. The smell of the fresh air came into the room as Tatsuki looked down on the opponent she had managed to knock to the ground. The young man glared at her, clutching the injury. "Damn it Arisawa, do you have to be so rough."

"You know... you guys need to shape up as you're getting pawned this badly by a girl." The female brushed back a strand of hair.

"Yes... but your also a lot more powerful then they are Tatsuki, your just that good." The couch laughed. "Just take a break and cool your head. Something seems to be bothering you, so get your head around it before tomorrow. We don't need you injuring all the guys so that they can't compete."

Tatsuki let out a deep sigh before heading to the back room to change. " _Seriously... it wasn't something to laugh about. He's right though about me needing to cool my head._ " Upon arriving home she worked on getting her homework done and then had nothing else to do. " _Those girls who are writing stories about Ichigo and everyone else are quite annoying._ "

She then sat up as a thought came to her. " _Orihime and Rukia write those stories, I can as well._ "

**~o0o~**

_**Title: Kill Amity** _ _  
_ _**User Name:** _ _Kung-Fu-Fire  
_ _**Summay:** _ _Amity learns not to make stuff up.  
_ _**Rating:** _ _K+  
_ _**Genre** _ _: Humor, Satire_

_**Kill Amity** _

The clock on the classroom ticked away as it got closer for the bell to ring. Ichigo was staring out the window and not paying attention to the things that went on him like always. A sudden scuffling sound came from the door and a few people looked up to see that "Amity" had entered the room and everyone wondered who she was going to pretend to be today. She sat on the edge of her desk and tuned to glare at Ichigo.

"What ever is the matter?" Chizuru suddenly piped up.

"What ever is the matter? My brother is the dumbest person ever and takes after our father."

"That is so sad." Rukia wiped her eyes with her hankerchief.

Orihime leaned over. "Rukia... I don't think he has a sister."

"But why would she say she had a brother if she didn't?"

"Because she is always lying about _something_." Tatsuki sighed.

"Yes, Ichigo is so dumb."

"Wait... what does Ichigo have to do with your brother? And he isn't dumb." Rukia stared at the girl.

"You wouldn't know because you don't have to live with my brother, so there."

"Umm... is she saying that Ichigo is her brother." The small dark haired female stared at the liar.

"Good thing Ichigo's not looking."

"Don't worry sweet heart! I can console you." Chizuru suddenly launched herself at Amity and began to grope the girl.

"Wait! Stop! Someone do something!"

Tatsuki looked away and leaned on her desk. "Normally I would... but this is even better punishment for you then me doing something physically."

**~o0o~**

" _When I read the title I was a little worried because you aren't really the type of person who would go around hurting or killing people on purpose, even if it is in a fictional story that you're doing it. Knowing how Chizuru is, that honestly is a very fitting punishment for those characters that run rampant in here."_

" _Just don't tell a certain someone. She will write a story where 'she' will get with them._ "

" _I actually would like to see that._ "

" _With all it's explicit content?_ "

" _Never mind._ "

Tatsuki moved on to the next comment. " _Actually... what's really funny about this is I actually have lived in Ichigo's closet. So I know him better then this... I don't know what you would call her._ "

" _Is this Rukia? What is up with you staying in Ichigo's closet?_ "

" _It's a nice secret place._ "

" _I see... does Ichigo know you're staying there?_ "

" _Not at first, but now that I've stayed there for so long without him noticing he's stuck with me._ "

" _I wouldn't wish Chizuru on anyone._ "

" _Hi Orihime._ "

" _That's all you have to say on my comment?_ "

" _Yes._ "

" _WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CHARCTER! WHY ARE YOU LETTING A FEMALE GROPE HER! YOUR SOME GUY WHO GETS OFF ON CHICKS HAVING SEX WITH EACH OTHER AREN'T YOU!"_

" _I've told you before that I'm not a guy._ "

" _Oh... I hadn't thought of sicking 'her' on them. Delightful idea I think. I may borrow it._ "


	52. O-4.5 (Story 9-1) Keigo the DRAGON SLAYER! (Slobbery Wimpy Deranged Dog) Kiego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiego is a knight and shining armor ladies! Watch as he rescues you from all those evil dragons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Slobbery Wimpy Deranged Dog  
> Stories: Kiego is Keigo and his sister his sister.  
> Genre: Humor, Satire  
> Rating: General Ratings  
> Warning: None

A humming sound could be heard in the Asano apartment. Keigo's sister glanced up from what she was doing. "Are you doing your homework?"

"Homework's boring. This though is fun!"

The female came over and looked over his shoulder at what he was about to post. She found herself rolling over with laughter. "That makes fun of you all on its own!"

"Say what!"

**~o0o~**

_**Title: Kiego the DRAGON SLAYER!** _ _  
_ _**User Name:** _ _Slobbery Wimpy Deranged Dog  
_ _**Summay:** _ _Kiego is a knight and shining armor ladies! Watch as he rescues you from all those evil dragons!  
_ _**Rating:** _ _K+  
_ _**Genre** _ _: Humor, Satire_

_**Kiego the DRAGON SLAYER!** _

Hello! My name is Keigo the mighty dragon slayer! Call upon me to slay dragons in this adverse battle to save all the ladies from doom! Because if I don't, dooms day is at hand ladies! Anyways, I've got this cool swag, with these balloon pants that happens to have these weird blue and green stripes, but it is all the rave during the time period so I can learn to live with it. I've also got this weird sombrero artists hat with a big old red feather on top, and the white blouse like thing has these gold square like buttons. I've also got these boots made from dragon hide and its neon blue, which is all the RAGE with the ladies. So here I come to rescue you!

**~o0o~**

" _Get lost Slobbery Wimpy Deranged Dog! Your stories suck! Oh well, it just means I have one more person to make fun of._ "

" _Sis, is that you? Do you have two accounts on here._ "

" _Listen idiot, I Oshikko am NOT your sister. If I was related to you I would be your brother, but I don't see how that would be possible as your a dumb ass an I am not._ "

" _Ahh... why are you calling me Slobbery Wimpy Deranged Dog then? Only my sister calls me that._ "

" _All right. I am gong to assume that you're a troll right now because that answer should be obvious._ "

It was then that Kiego got a review from Ichigo. " _I think your sister changed your user name again. And what is up with this? This isn't a story! All it does is describe... I don't have a clue what you are trying to desribe._ "

" _Ahh man! I can't believe she did that again. And it is a story Ichigo! OH, and you know that writer you like. I'm describing the kind of clothes he likes to wear._ "

" _. … Keigo... while I now see it, that is some of the worst description I've ever seen. Balloon pants? That describes something else entirely._ "

" _Ahh, shut up. I tried my best here!"_

" _Sure you did._ "

The next review was from someone named Kung-Fu-Fire. " _Man... you are a really bad writer. What is this, your third story? I told you, you need to work on your writing more._ "

" _So you have a second account now too Ichigo._ "

" _Keigo...you already know that this account belongs to one Tatsuki. How can you forget that. It hasn't been that long since I've TALKED to you on this account. Really..._ "

" _Ha ha! Look at all those bad reviews you got dummy!"_ wrote WTF Cheese Cake.

"Shut up sis!" Keigo's out burst caused himself to suddenly find himself in a head lock.


	53. O-5.1 (Radio Kon Interview 1) Dark Kuroda & Ichigo

Kon sat in his small studio with headphones over his ears. "Welcome to this special edition of Radio Kon. Here today we are going to interview a... what is a good name to call these people who are writing stories about us?"

The door to the room opened up and Hanataro stuck his head in. "I'm not sure. I could ask Ururu ir Hitsugaya Taicho. Hold on." The boy disappeared for a few minutes then came back. "Ururu says to call them the enemy and Hitsugaya Taicho says he doesn't really care what you call them, so you might as well call them daddok, funicle or squireen. Or any other word you come up with that matter."

"How is that helpful? I guess I'll use the word squireen, though I honestly don't know what that word means. Anyways, to call up our first squireen." Kon's stuffed paw reached out for the phone and began to dial a number. "Hello! Am I speaking to Dark Kuroda?"

"Who is this, and how did you get my phone number?"

"I'm Kon and I'm going to interview you about Bleach..." Kon blinked a couple of times as the phone suddenly clicked off. "That was a very short interview. Anyways, let's bring Ichigo in to answer some of the squireen's questions they have for him."

It was then that Ichigo found himself shoved into the room onto the floor by Hanataro and Uryu. "Ouch, what is going on here?"

"Our first caller, please introduce yourself."

"Hi. My name is Animus Rover. This is so cool. I've never been on television before," the male voice came from the other side

"Actually. You're not on television. You're on the radio."

"Oh..."

"So what is your question for Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"I want to know how he gets the cool powers he gets."

"What?" Ichigo sat up, pinching his nose. "If Bleach is a show like you guy's proport, shouldn't you already know that?"

"But I want cool powers too!"

"It's genetics."

"Oh. Maybe I'm adopted. Yeah... maybe I'm adopted! Maybe I'm you're twin brother!"

Ichigo felt his eye suddenly twitch. "Not this again. I don't have any siblings other then Karin and Yuzu."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"But I could swear..."

Kon quickly pushed a button. "Well, that's enough of that call. Onto the next person to ask a question!"

"Hi."

"Umm... hi." The stuffed lion blinks a couple of times. "What is your name?"

"Baby Cakes."

"What a cute name! You must have a nice rack?"

"What does that mean?"

"You must be a ditz too!"

"I don't think so. I'm just me."

"So what is your question for Ichigo?"

"Am I really speaking with Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yes..." Ichigo frowns before shaking his head.

"O.K. Bye."

The stuffed lion frowns. "What kind of call in was that? Rather boring? Next."

"Hi! I want to know if I can get interviewed too! I mean, it is so awesome that Ichigo is getting interviewed, but my interview would be so much better!"

"Kiego?" Ichigo shook his head.

"Hanging up. We don't need useless questions from..."

"Wait! I do have a question. Let's see... have you ever had a threesome with Orihime and Rukia?"

"No." Both males in the room chimed in at the same time.

Kon took a deep breath. "Well, we'll move onto the next caller!"

"I'm Cutie Heart You Pie. I want to know if Ichigo will go out on a date with me."

"How old are you?" Ichigo frowned, shaking his head yet again.

"Eek! You're a pedofile! You're not supposed to ask for a girl's age like that!" The phone clicked off."

"Next!"

"Hi... it's Animus Rover again. Is it really true that you (beep) Orihime and Rukia together."

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch again. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you! I said no!"

"Our next caller is..." Kon paused to let the person speak.

"My name is GothGothEmo. Which do you like more, the comedies or the tragedies."

"The tragedies."

"We are meant to be together."

The stuffed lion slammed down on the button. "Hold it! You understood that question?"

"Yeah... she was talking about Shakesphere's plays."

"Anyways! This is all the time we have for now! We'll let you get back to your regularly scheduled programing!"


	54. O-5.2 (Story 9-2) Keigo The DRACONG SLAYER! (Macho-Nacho) Keigo,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eigo's knightly adventures continue! Bring on the ladies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Macho-Nacho  
> Stories: Keigo is Keigo  
> Genre: Humor, Satire  
> Rating: General Audiences

When Keigo wrote something he hummed. When he hummed you knew what he was writing wasn't homework. A large thump came on the back of his head. "Seriously... just go and do your homework already!"

"Yeah... but I'm posting the next installment of Keigo the _DRAGON SLAYER!_ "

"Look... you shouldn't be capitalizing Dragon slayer. You also need to write more then a paragraph. Actually, you just... avoid writing."

"But this is just for fun! Come on sis!"

"Fine, write your stupid story. It will give me something else to laugh at."

 **Title:** ** _Keigo the DRAGON SLAYER!  
_** **User Name:** Macho Nacho  
 **Summary:** Keigo's knightly adventures continue! Bring on the ladies!  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre** : Humor, Satire

**Keigo the DRAGON SLAYER!**

I am back! Today I the mightly Dragon slayer is going to be rescuing Lady Rukia from a rather large pointy headed dragon. Off I go and I find the castle ablaze. I need to run in and pull her out. I'm actually quite good at running. Actually, out of character that is actually true. I'm always able to run very well from those things they call Hollows. Anyways, when I arrive up at Lady Rukia's room she looks at me with these big eyes and says, "Thank you Keigo-san! You are the most amazing knight ever." And then we rush off into the knight.

**~o0o~**

" _Didn't I tell you to get lost? And why did you change your name. The other better suited you. Wait... this is marked as satire, so are you writing a troll fic?_ "

" _Does that mean the next battle I need to fight a troll? Anyways, satire is the term used for old classics so I must be doing fine if you ask me if I'm writing a troll fic as I'm writing that kind of classic. Well, sort of. It's got dragons instead, but I'll have myself fight a troll next time._ "

Ichigo of course left a comment. " _You do realize that 'mightly'_ _is not a word and that you used knight instead of night?_ "

" _I used the word because it makes me sound so much cooler._ "

" _If you say so..._ "

" _I really need to write my own story,_ " wrote WTF Cheese Cake.

" _I doubt it could be better then mine._ "

" _I bet it could, particularly since your story isn't that good. I mean, it's one wall of text!_ "

" _Keigo...again. You need to work on your story some more._ " Tatsuki wrote with her account Kung-Fu-Fire.

The next comment came from someone named Chappy Chan Chan. " _Could you please write a story with Byakyua nii-sama and Hisana nee-san? Something similar to this would be wonderful as this really fits them_."

" _Who? Well, I guess I could try._ "


	55. O-5.3 King of New York (Kon) Kon, Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a certain someone creates an account.

Ichigo sat at his desk working on his school work. His eyes were glued to the paper and he didn't notice the stuffed animal climbing up onto the desk. The small creature eyes the computer screen that was on. "What's ya doin?"

"I'm doing my homework."

"How boring!" Kon sat in front of the computer and pulled up one of the saved sites. "This is interesting though. What's this..."

Ichigo reached over and pushed the stuffed animal off of the desk. "Seriously... why did you have to change the screen. I'm trying to do my homework here. And if you wreck the computer Karin and Yuzu will be mad as we have to share. Seriously..."

"Why would I wreck the computer?"

"Because you would go searching porn sites and end up getting some kind of computer virus." Ichigo looked at the screen before his badge went off. Letting out a sigh he grabbed Kon and popped out the soul pill before heading out of the room.

Kon glared after the boy, only to sit up and rub his fingers together. "Now to see what you are up to Ichigo!" The male suddenly narrowed his eyes at the site. "I honestly don't get this." Kon continued to push buttons and then he saw a picture of Rukia with glasses. "Ahh! Rukia nee-chan looks so cute! There is a way to comment on this picture." Kon went and pushed the button, only to suddenly frown. "Why can't I comment? What does it mean that I don't have an account?"

The door opened and Karin's voice could be heard. "Ichi-nii... dinner..." The girl paused in the doorway. "Oh... it's you."

"What do you mean it is me?"

Karin walked over. "I don't think Ichi-nii would want you messing with the computer. We need that for our homework you know."

"Yeah... he said that already. I still want to comment. How do I make an account."

The girl turned to walk away. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you?"

Kon reached out and grabbed her sleeve. "Come on!"

"Are you going to bother me until I help you?" The girl looked him in the eye and then looked away. "Oh, fine. Sheesh. You're a pain in the neck. Don't get into trouble. Actually... don't tell Ichi-nii that I'm the one who helped you with this. What name do you want?"

"King of New York!"

"What? That's crazy. We live in Japan you know."

"So?" Kon watched as Karin went to work and when she was done scooted over. "Let's see...there is a lot to look at here."

"Seriously... I don't think I want to know." Karin slipped out of the room.

Kon's eyes went back and forth and drool came over his mouth as he read the a story where Rukia and Orihime got together. He typed a comment on the story. " _This is so hot!_ "

A person named Yuri Asuka replied. " _Thank you._ "

" _Could you please write more stories about Nee-chan and Hime-chan please!_ "

" _I don't have any planned at this point, sorry._ _But keep a look out for them when they come._ "

"Gosh... I wish it was a threesome with me." Kon continued to drool as he began to day dream. Shaking his head he happened to look through the items he clicked on another link called First Kiss, frowning as he did so. "Hey... how come Ichigo gets Orihime's first kiss. That so isn't fair!" His fingers reached out and typed. " _That's not fair._ "

Chocolate Kiss wrote out a reply to the mod sol. " _You aren't one of those Ichigo/Rukia fans are you?_ "

" _I don't know what Ichigo/Rukia fan means."_

" _How can you not know? Those are the people who try to pair Rukia with Ichigo, but Orihime's the one that deserves him."_

" _Uh... well. I'm not an Ichigo/Rukia fan. I'm actually a Kon/Rukia and a Kon/Orihime fan. I should have been the one to get the lovely Hime's first kiss."_

" _Whose Kon?"_

" _What do you mean WHOSE KON! I'm KON! It is SHORT for KING of NEW YORK!"_

" _Your account clearly says you are from Japan, not America."_

" _THAT DOESN"T MEAN IT IS SHORT FOR KING OF NEW YORK."_

" _That's because it isn't short for king of new york."_

" _I MEANT that doesn't MEAN it ISN'T short for KING of NEW YORK!"_

" _It sounds stupid."_

" _IT IS NOT STUPID!"_

" _I'm going to stop talking to you now."_

Kon's mouth... or Ichigo's mouth that he was borrowing... twisted up into a frown. Letting out a sigh he went and picked another story out. As he read, he felt his eyebrow twitch. "What the HELL is up with Ichigo getting all the girls. I mean..."

"Kon..."

The mod sol turned his head to see the person who the body belonged to glaring at him. "Ahh..."

"Get _off_ the computer."


	56. O-5.4 (Story 10) Kon's Harem (King of New York) Kon/The Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: King of New York.  
> Stories: Kon is Kon.  
> Genre: None  
> Rating: Mature

Ichigo was away at school, which meant that Kon could finally come out and play. The stuffed animal slowly crept forward towards the computer that was set up on the teens desk. He crawled up and turned on the machine. He frowned upon seeing that it was password protected based on which account one used. Kon stared at the computer for quite a bit of time before trying Shinigami for Ichigo, soccer for Karin and Masaki for Isshin.

None worked. He finally typed in the password strawberry and a smile spread across his face upon realizing that he had got on. He cracked his fingers. "I'll make Ichigo pay for kicking me off yesterday." Kon logged on only to stare at the screen for a few minutes. "So... I can write stories and post them?"

**~o00~**

**Title: _Kon's Harem  
_ User Name: **King of New York  
 **Summary:** All the girls love Kon!  
 **Rating:** M _  
_ **Genre:** General

**KON'S HAREM!**

_Kon is in the House! The King of New York will make your day with this lovely story of his! If there was an Awesome rating this story would be rated that. If there was an Awesome genre it would be categorized as that. That is because this story is so awesome and awe inspiring. And the evil Ichigo shall get his justice!_

**~o0o~**

Today is a beautiful day. Rukia nee-chan sits next to me with that wonderfully flat hills of hers, and her smooth angelic skin that glows like the full moon. And to my other side is the goddess Orihime dressed in a Greek outfit spilling out in front. She is a blossom of the ever sun, glowing like an angel in the midnight sky. Upon my brow they plaster kisses while Rangiku dances her exotic, erotic dance. The beauties were celebrating the fact he had won a successful by kicking the snot out of the hollow that had come to attack Karakura town.

Rukia nee-chan leaned in and whispered into King Kon's ear. "You are so amazing."

"Yes. You are so amazing," said Hime-chan.

Rangiku continued to dance her exotic dance, when suddenly the door came slamming in. There stood Kurosaki Ichigo with his foot raised. "Oi! Kon! What are you doing!"

"How dare you come into by presence!"

"I've got a bunch of people to back me up this time."

Kon beat him up and Rangiku then hugged Kon and loved on him and gave him lots of sugar. Oh, and he got to see their panties.

The End.

**~o0o~**

Kon smiled as he posted the entry. "Wait until Ichigo sees this. I'll crush him. Now to write another..."

"Kon... what are you doing on the computer?" Ichigo glared at the stuffed animal.

"What are you doing home?"

"Do you even know what time it is?"

"Uhh..." Kon turned to look at the clock, only to find his face slammed into the wall.

Ichigo's eye suddenly twitched. "Not you too. Seriously... do I need to change my password."

"I used Yuzu's."

"Great..." Ichigo let out a sigh.

"So I've gotten revenge on you haven't I?"

"Revenge? You have got to be kidding me. Then again you haven't had a chance to read the comments left on your story."

"Comments? I hadn't thought about the comments on... you're going to punish me some how."

"Oh... I'll leave that to Rukia."

"You won't tell nee-san will you?"

"I don't have to. Says Chappy Chan Chan, "pervert"."

"Chappy Chan Chan?"

"Rukia. And then there are the comments from some of the girls who are complete strangers to us. There are a lot of "whose this Kon person"."

Kon began to throw a tantrum. "No fair! How come not only are you known but you get the girls in the story."

There came silence from Ichigo as he thought for a bit. "I honestly don't know how they know about us. I don't think I want to know. And you talk as if you think this is a nice thing, to have people writing stories about you. Seriously... you and everybody else. It's not that cool at all."


	57. 3.8.1 - Orihime Fashion Queen (Chocolate River) Ichigo/Orihime, Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime had the hard stick in life and she was always competing with Rukia Kuchiki. When she finally gets the job at a modeling agency along side Kurosaki Ichigo, she finds herself having to deal with Rukia, who out of her jealousy goes and tries to take everything away. Will Orihime be able to make her pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Chocolate Kiss  
> Stories: She is a rabid OTP shipper who is often butting heads with Vanilla River as their OTP often clash.  
> Genre: Romane, Action  
> Rating: General Audiences

_Author's note – I was inspired by Orange Strawberry's story. Her stuff is all right, but she doesn't_ _support Ichihime. I'm also not copying Vanilla River. She stole my idea and plagiarized my idea._

**Orihime Fashion Queen**

Orihime looked out the window as she held her bags clutched in her hands. She had just graduated from high school and felt that her life would be getting better. For a long time she had been bullied by one Kuchiki Rukia, a girl who thought she was everything and anything all rolled into one. Rukia had even stolen away her best friend Tatsuki by bullying the girl so much that her family had to move and she thus hadn't seen her since their Freshman year.

" _What are you going to do with yourself? Are you going to find a job in this new town? You're lucky that someone set up an apartment for you and it hopefully you won't ever have to see them again. That girl I mean... Rukia. She was so_ _horrid_ _to me._ "

The girl watched as the train stopped and she got up, trying to find the path to the apartment. She followed the map, bumping into a young man as she tried to follow it. "Um... excuse me."

"Don't mind me. I was just off to get some things at the corner store."

Orihime couldn't help but like the orange hair but pushed it aside to go to the apartment. She then found herself heading up the stairs and she found the nice apartment with boxes already there. She went to the window and looked out the door, leaning over and letting the wind blow through her hair. She closed her eyes, letting the sun also touch down on her head.

The dust in the room floated about the room. The girl blinked a couple of times before she headed out to buy some food to eat. She arrived at the small store, only to find herself crashing into the person on his way out. She apologized again. She went through and purchased anything that looked good and she headed to the counter to buy her things.

When she was finished she headed towards the stairs at the apartment, only to find the young man crashing into her again, this time knocking her to the floor. She looked up just in time to hear the young man speak to her. "Sorry. I was going to go and get my mail." He then paused then held out his fingers in a picture frame. "You know... I think you will do."

"What do you mean you think that I will do?"

"I want you to be my model."

**OMAKE**

The first review Chocolate Kiss received was from 6eGrrrrrlll. " _I love this story. You should honestly write some more. It sounds all nice and sexy and all, not to mention the fact I like your prose._ "

" _Thank you for the review. I hope to update soon, but there is no guarantees._ "

Vanilla River of course had her own say. " _How dare you accuse me of plagiarizing your ideas, but then you go and plagiarize my story? That line 'She had just graduated from high school and she felt her life would be getting better' is plagiarized off my line 'school was over Rukia had graduated from one of the best colleges and gotten a degree in fashion as well as business'. I want a public apology from you!"_

" _You're not going to get any form of apology from me. Those line say two very different things and you're the one whose plagiarizing me. So you need to be the one to give me a public appology._ "

Another review from someone named King of New York came through. " _Hi. Could you switch Ichigo out for Kon?_ "

" _No way! What ever is the matter with you. I don't want to write about you OC!"_

Another review came from Chappy Chan Chan. " _Well... we like your story_ _except for the part where I am supposed to be a bully_ _. We wouldn't say we are against Ichigo and Orihime being together though._ " A similar review came from Orihime-chan.

Orange Strawberry then wrote a review. " _I'm not really for or against what ever Ichihime is. I think though you are referring to Chappy Chan Chan and Orihime-chan as they use my account for posting stories on instead of their own. This story isn't bad except for the fact you made Rukia into a bully. She isn't that way, so perhaps you should change it. She really isn't that way."_

" _What would you know? I think you're a troll and that Chappy-Chan-Chan and Orihime-chan are also your accounts. Pretending to be someone else won't make me give in to you bullying me into trying to change my story._ "

" _Hold on. I never told you that you had to change it. In fact, I used the word 'perhaps' in there. How is telling you that Rukia isn't a bully being a bully to you. Or is the reason you're writing her off as a bully happens to be because you don't understand what a bully is. I've dealt with bullies a good portion of my life, so I really don't like it when someone goes and labels someone as a bully when they aren't that way. There is no honor there._ "

" _You did say that I should write the story the way that you wanted me to write the story. You also told me that my story was horrible. So please... can it. That's why you're a bully."_

" _Stop putting words into my mouth. I said 'this story isn't bad' in my review. Seriously... stop accusing me of something that I didn't do."_

" _I'm going to ignore you now. This conversation is over."_

Another review came from Jolene Meyers. " _Don't listen to the person telling you that you can't write Rukia the way that you want him to write it. Someone told me I couldn't write Ichigo the way that I wanted to write him. The interpretation of the characters is quite subjective and each of us has our own interpretation, so nobody else can tell us that our interpretation is wrong._ "

" _Thanks for the review, but how did you like the story."_

" _I liked it, but I don't know if I'll stick with it. I actually prefer stories with an OC in it. Don't care if there is romance, but maybe I do._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here in ends the experimental stage of figuring out how to write stories in the Fan Works series.


End file.
